Author, Vocaloid, and Love?
by Saenatori
Summary: Gadis-gadis itu adalah gadis cantik, walaupun mereka semua tidak sama. Tapi walaupun begitu, mereka juga ingin merasakan kisah cinta, kan?/Disclaimer: Vocaloid not mine!/Fujiwara Kumiko024, ScorpioNoKuga, Kurotori Rei, Himeko Hikari, Hikari Kengo, Ai Mitsuka, Kisasa Kaguya, Kagane Mikasa-san05, Reynyah, Rainna Kudo/ RnR nya?
1. Prolouge

Kalian pasti bingung melihat judulnya. Ya, Sae mengadakan maksud tersembunyi.

Sae akan membuat 10 cerita couple Vocaloid, tapi para author Vocaloid harus berpartisipasi!

Pasti terdengar aneh. Jadi begini, Sae membuat 10 pilihan cerita couple. Para author, bisa memilih couple yang ingin kalian berpatisipasi. Siapa cepat review memilih couplenya, ia yang dapat. Author lain tidak bisa mereview bahwa mengingini couple itu, kalian harus pilih yang lain.

Nanti, para author yang mereview, harus (jika ingin berpartisipasi) memilih couple yang ingin mereka perankan, lalu kedudukan mereka sebagai apa. Contohnya: menjadi teman sekelas, guru, malaikat pelindung, dll. Setelah itu, Sae akan membuat cerita couple vocaloid, yang akan ditambahperankan oleh author sebagai penolong (?). Maaf, maksudnya mak comblang.

* * *

><p>Prolouge<p>

* * *

><p>Gadis-gadis itu adalah gadis cantik, walaupun mereka semua tidak sama. Ada yang manis, pintar, cerdas, lembut, kuat, dan lainnya. Tapi walaupun begitu, mereka juga ingin kisah cinta, kan?<p>

Mereka tidak terlalu dekat berhubungan, juga tidak terlalu jauh. Mereka hanya teman. Gadis-gadis itu adalah Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Lenka, Suzune Ring, Furukawa Miki, Sakine Meiko, Megurine Luka, Megpoid Gumi, Nekumura Iroha, dan Kamui Gakuko.

Hatsune Miku berparas manis, serta ceria. Ia selalu tersenyum kapanpun dimanapun. Diam-diam terbesit banyak makna di balik senyumannya itu.

Kagamine Rin, kakak dari Kagamine Lenka, seorang gadis tipe tsundere. Walaupun begitu, ia periang dan sangat penyayang. Walaupun tubuhnya pendek, ia selalu tidak segan menolong seseorang.

Kagamine Lenka, adik dari Kagamine Rin. Gadis pemalu. Ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya, karena kematian orang tua mereka, Lenka menjadi sangat dilindungi oleh Rin. Namun, seorang Kagamine Lenkapun ingin merasakan cinta.

Suzune Ring berwajah imut. Rambutnya berwarna biru bening panjang, senyumannya memikat. Secantik apapun dirinya, ia harus menjauhi pria, karena kakaknya, Suzune Ringo. Kalau begitu, bagaimana nasib kisah cintanya?

Furukawa Miki, gadis polos ini sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan cinta. Hidupnya kadang sangat sial. Pertemuannya dengan cintanya mengubah hidup Miki yang dulu kelam, menjadi indah.

Sakine Meiko gadis pintar. Walaupun begitu, ia suka mabuk-mabukan. Ia sangat membenci kakaknya, Sakine Meito karena kakaknya itulah yang membuatnya bermabuk-mabukan. Namun, kekurangan seorang gadis bisa menjadi keistimewaannya, bukan?

Megurine Luka, gadis cerdas yang menemukan obat-obat yang sekarang belum diciptakan. Ia tidak suka begaul, karena pendiam. Sebenarnya, dibalik sifat pendiamnya itu, ia sangat pemalu.

Megpoid Gumi, gadis berambut hijau ini sangat periang. Siapa sangka suatu kali, ia bertemu dengan pria yang mengubah hidupnya?

Nekomura Iroha. Gadis ini berwibawa, pendiam, setra pintar. Ia sangat anggun untuk gadis seumurannya. Ia tidak peduli soal percintaan, sampai suatu waktu ada seseorang membuatnya sangat jatuh cinta.

Kamui Gakuko seorang cewek tomboy. Ia pandai bela diri, bisa dibilang setingkat dengan pria. Wajahnya walaupun cantik, segan semua untuk mendekatinya. Pandai main pedang, alias cewek samurai. Ada kuil di rumahnya. Bagaimana Gakuko merasakan cinta pertamanya?

Mencintai bukanlah hal mudah. tersenyum, dan tertawa bisa melukiskan bahwa sang pemilik senyuman itu bahagia. tapi, jika senyuman itu palsu?

Para Author, kalian akan menjadi mak comblang mereka. buatlah kisah bahagia! #plaak!

maaf, maksudnya pilih chara yang ingin kalian comblangin, lalu peran kalian sebagai apa. dan jangan lupa tulis gender kalian. soalnya Sae suka lupa kalian bergender apa. hehehe... :3

pilihannya: MikuxKaito, RinxLen, RintoxLenka, LuixRing, MikuxPiko, MeikoxAkaito, LukaxGakupo, GumixGumiya, MikiyaxIroha, LukixGakuko

Cepetan review, ya supaya dapet karakter favorite kamu.

Dan satu lagi, Rinto Lenka buat Sae, ya! Karena Sae nganggur, jadi Rinto Lenka Sae yang bikin!

Mitsu: bohong. Bilang aja kalau kau maunya sama mereka.

Sae: E-eh?

Ditunggu reviewnya, ya!


	2. RingxLui

LuixRing

Warning: bahasanya jahat, alur (sangat) kecepetan, gaje, typo

Gadis berambut biru bening ini sekali lagi menghela napas panjang. "Nii-chan, sudah aku bilang berkali-kali, jangan ikut campur urusanku!"

"Tapi tidak aku ijinkan satupun pria menyentuhmu!" bantah pria yang berwajah mirip sekali dengan gadis itu.

"Tapi kau pria, Onii-chan!" kata gadis itu. Nama gadis itu adalah Suzune Ring. Ia memiliki seorang kakak yang sister complex bernama Suzune Ringo.

"Ta-"

"Ring-chaaaan~!" baru saja Ringo, kakak dari Ring ingin bicara, dipotong oleh seorang pria bertampang shota ini. Pria itu memeluk Ring dari belakang dan bergelayutan di leher Ring.

"Lui?"

"Hibiki Lui…" aura hitam muncul di belakang Ringo. "Jangan menyentuh adikku!"

"Ampun, Onii-san!" kata Lui berlari sambil menggandeng Ring, lebih tepat memaksa gadis itu berlari kabur bersamanya.

"Yang boleh memanggilku Nii hanya Ring! Dan pergi dari Ring!" teriak Ringo sambil mengejar Lui. Lui merasa santai saja berlari.

"Lu-lui…" panggil Ring. Lui berhenti di depan gudang sekolah. "Dari tadi sepertinya ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku. Ada apa?" tanya Ring.

"Ring-chan."

"Sebelum itu, bisa lepaskan tanganku?" kata Ring resah. Karena ia tidak pernah disentuh pria sekalipun yang disebabkan kakaknya yang over protektif, dan bisa dibilang sister complex.

"Ring-chan, aku suka padamu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

* * *

><p>SKIP TIME<p>

"Kenapa kau terus uring-uringan dari tadi, Lui?" kata seorang gadis berwatak ceria ini. Namanya Rainna Kudo, seorang sahabat Lui.

"Rainna-chaaan~!"

"Jangan bicara dengan nada seperti itu. Jijik, tahu!"

"Huweeee! Rainna-chan judes!"

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Rainna.

"Aku…

_"Ring-chan, aku suka padamu. Maukah jadi pacarku?" tanya Lui sambil menatap mata Ring. Tentu saja Ring terkejut. Lalu ia tersenyum._

_"Terima kasih. Tapi maaf, aku tidak begitu mengenal Lui. Jadi maafkan aku!"_

"Pffft…. Hahaha!" Rainna tertawa lepas. Lui cemberut saja. "Baka Shota, Baka Shota! Makanya, kalau nembak, jangan main ceplos aja!"

"Rainna-chan jahat!" kata Lui kesal.

"Maaf deh, Baka Shota. Begini saja, aku akan bantu percintaanmu, tapi dengan syarat…"

"Benar?"

"Iya," jawab Rainna dengan tersenyum.

SKIP TIME

"Ri-"

"Ringo-kun! Ada yang perlu aku bicarakan denganmu!" Rainna dengan melesat menarik (bisa dibilang menyeret) Ringo ke ruang musik.

"Ada apa ya?" tanya Ring.

"Rainna-chan ada perlu dengan Ringo-senpai," kata Lui.

"Oh," kata Ring. Suasana menjadi canggung. Akhirnya Lui buka mulut.

"E-err… Ring-chan? Kau mau pulang denganku?" tanya Lui.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku harus bilang pada Nii-chan," kata Ring. Lui membuka ponselnya, dan menekan nomor.

"Halo, Rainna-chan? Bilang pada Ringo-senpai, kalau adiknya pulang denganku. apa, iya? Baiklah. Sampai jumpa," ucap Lui. Lui mengangguk, dan Ring mengiyakan.

* * *

><p>IN ANOTHER PLACE<p>

"APA!? KAU MENAHANKU AGAR ADIKKU YANG MANIS IT- PFFTT!" Ringo dibunkam oleh Rainna.

"Maaf senpai, tapi seharian ini kau harus menuruti perintahku," ucap Rainna dengan tersenyum.

"Kalau tidak?"

"Kalau tidak, aku akan menelepon Lui dan bilang agar adikmu diapa-apakan saja," kata Rainna dengan senyum evilnya.

"Tidak boleh!"

"Kalau begitu, temani aku berlatih musik, senpai."

"Tidak ma-"

"Halo, Lui? Kau bebas mengapa-apakan Ring. Kakaknya sudah meres-" Rainna didorong oleh Ringo sehingga membentur tembok pelan.

"Jangan macam-macam. Baiklah, aku akan menurutiku. Tapi kalau adikku kenapa-kenapa, kau yang menanggungnya," ucap Ringo.

"Baiklah, sepakat," ucap Rainna dengan evil smilenya.

* * *

><p>BACK TO RING AND RUI<p>

"Test, test, Rainna-chan?" ucap Lui. Rainna membalas.

_"Sip."_

"Tapi apa kau yakin ini akan berguna?"

_"Tentu saja, Baka Shota."_ Rainna memberi Lui sebuah walkey tokkey mini yang ukurannya hanya pas untuk telinga. _"Aku akan mengarahkan perintah agar kau dekat dengannya. Mengerti!?"_

"I-iya, Rainna-chan."

Lui keluar dari toilet. Mereka sekarang ada di sebuah taman kota. "Aku benar-benar lama. Ma-"

"Kakak, terima kasih ya, tolong dirawat baik-baik." ucap seorang anak perempuan. Ring melambaikan tangannya. Lui memperhatikannya.

"Ada apa, Ring-chan?"

"Ah, Lui. Anak itu," kata Ring. Ia tersenyum lembut sekali kepada anak itu. "Aku memungut seekor anak anjing. Apa Nii-chan memperbolehkan?"

"Boleh, pasti boleh," ucap Lui reflek.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Dia sangat menyayangimu," ucap Lui. Ring tersenyum.

"Siapa namanya ya?" ucap Ring sambil membelai anak anjing yang ada di pelukannya.

"Ai."

"Eh?"

"Ai, artinya cinta," ucap Lui.

"Ma-maksudmu…"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Ring-chan," ucap Lui sambil menatap anak anjing itu. Tanpa Lui sadari, di wajah Ring terbesit semu merah kecil.

"Sa-salam kenal, Ai-chan," ucap Ring. Sambil berjalan, mereka terdiam.

_"Lui? Aku bisa melihat kalian dari laptop milik sang Hacker Piko-senpai. Sekarang, moment kalian sudah bagus. Akan aku arahkan."_

"Dari tadi kau di mana aja sih!?" bisik Lui.

_"Maaf, maaf, keterusan," _ucap Rainna. Kalau ia ada di sini sekarang, pasti ia sudah menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu Lui berkata. 'Kayak guguk.' Dan digebuki habis-habisan._ "Nee, ikuti aku ya. Sekarang, pegang tangannya."_

"Apa!?" bisik Lui kaget. "Kalau ia salah sangka!?"

_"Ikuti saja arahanku," _ucap Rainna ngotot.

"Baiklah," kata Lui pasrah. Di dekatinya Ring, dan disentuh tangannya. "Ring-chan?"

"A-ah, iya?"

"Boleh kegandeng tanganmu?" tanya Lui. Ring kaget.

"Buat apa?"

"Ah… itu…"

_"Karena di sini dingin sekali. Ijinkan aku menggandengmu."_ Suara Rainna terdengar dari mikrofon kecil di telinga Lui. Tentu hanya Lui yang dapat mendengarnya.

"Ka-karena sa-sangat dingin. I-ijinkan aa-aku menggandengmu, a-agar hangat," ucap Lui terbata-bata. Ring langsung bersemu merah, tapi dipalingkan wajahnya. Lui yang menunggu jawaban Ring melihat anggukan kecil. "Te-terima kasih."

Disentuhnya tangan Ring yang mungil itu, dan digengamnya. "Hangat," gumam Ring.

Mereka berjalan dengan kesunyian lagi.

_"Lui, cium Ring-chan."_

"Cium? Cium apanya? Wanginya?"

_"Bisakah kau membedakan cium dan endus!? Tentu bibirnya, Baka Shotaaa!"_

"T-tapi b-bukannya itu lancang, Rai-"

_"Berisiiiiik! Ikuti saja arahanku, anak kecil!"_ teriak Rainna dari mikrofon.

_"Kudo-san? Kenapa kau berteriak?" _terdengar samar-samar suara Ringo.

_"Maaf. Emosi saja. Ayo kita lanjutkan."_

"Hei, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan!?" bisik Lui.

_"Ngg? Nyanyi. Memangnya kau pikir apa?"_

"Bukan apa-apa."

_"Dasar porno."_

Lui ingin membalas, tapi terdengar suara Rainna menyanyi, diiringi suara piano lembut yang sepertinya dimainkan oleh Ringo. Lui segera memasukkan tangan Ring ke dalam sakunya.

"Lu-lui…"

"Ma-maaf! Kurasa di-dingin disini, ja-jadi tanpa kusadari aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa," senyum Ring. Lui sangat merasa istimewa bisa melihat senyuman Ring.

"Itulah sifatmu yang aku sukai," gumam Lui. Tapi Ring dapat mendengar gumaman Lui. Wajahnya kembali memerah. "Eh? Ring-chan wajahnya memerah? Ring-chan sakit?" kata Lui menempelkan dahinya kepada dahi Ring.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak sakit," kata Ring. Lui hanya ber-oh-ria dan kembali berjalan sambil menggandeng Ring.

_"Baka Shota! Nice job!"_

"Apanya?"

_"Sifatmu itu! Ring-chan berhasil bersemu merah!"_

"Lalu?"

_"Itu tandanya ia berdebar kepadamu, bocah!"_

"Memangnya kenapa dia berdebar?"

_"Kau itu aho atau idiot?"_

"Enggak tahuuu~"

_"Ia berdebar karena tandanya muncul rasa cinta padamu, Baka Shota!"_

"Be-benarkah?"

_"Iya, aho!"_

"Ada apa, Lui?"

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, Ring-chan," kata Lui terbata-bata.

_"Sudah ya, aku mau diajari sebuah lagu oleh Ringo-senpai. Ganbatte!"_

"Rainna!?"

"Rainna? Rainna Kudo?" tanya Ring.

"Lupakan tadi," ucap Lui. Tiba-tiba hujan turun. Mereka bertiga segera berteduh.

"Hujannya besar sekali," gumam Ring. Lui tiba-tiba menarik Ring masuk.

"Main di game center, yuk!" ucap Lui.

SKIP TIME

"E-eh… ini tidak apa-apa?" ucap Ring memeluk bermacam boneka.

"Iya, untuk Ring-chan aja."

"Tapi, aku harus menggantinya," ucap Ring.

"Tidak usah. Tapi kalau Ring-chan mau menggantinya, ya sudah. Turuti satu permintaanku," ucap Lui.

"Apa?"

"Maukah Ring-chan belajar mencintaiku? Kau tidak usah menjawab perasaanku, cukup menerimanya saja." ucap Lui.

"A-a-apa…?"

_"…ta… ota… Baka Shotaaaa!" _NGINGGG….. Mikrofon milik Lui berdengung.

"Test, test. Ada apa, Rainna!?" balas Lui dengan berteriak. Sepertinya ia lupa kalau Ring ada disebelahnya.

_"Bagaimana kemajuannya?!"_

"Rainna-chan?" ucap Ring.

"A-ah, maaf, aku ada telepon. Ring-chan tunggu di sini, ya," ucap Lui. Lalu ia kabur ke toilet. "Ada apa, Rainna!?" kata Lui.

_"Kau tinggalkan Ring-chan sendirian!?" _malah itu yang ditanya oleh Rainna.

"Habisnya kau mau aku berteriak di depan Ring-chan?!" balas Lui tak kalah keras.

_"So… bagaimana kemajuannya?"_

"Biasa saja. Ring-chan tetap tidak mau menerima perasaanku."

_"Payah."_

"Apa?"

_"Aho."_

"Apa kau bilang?"

_"IDIOT! GAK GENTLE! GAMPANGAN! BOCAH!" _teriak Rainna dari mikrofon._ "MASIH KAGAK KEDENGERAN, ANAK KECIL!?"_

"Urusai, Rainna!"

_"Lu-lui…" _tiba-tiba Rainna panik._ "Cepat kembali ke tempat Ring-chan! Ia dalam bahaya!"_

"Bahaya!? Bahaya apa?!" tanya Lui tidak kalah panik.

_"POKOKNYA, IA DALAM BAHAYA!"_

Lui segera berlari menuju tempat Ring. Ia sedang diganggu oleh beberapa pria.

"Nona, anda sendirian ke game centre? Bagaimana kalau ikut kami?"

"Maaf, kakak. Lolita ini bersamaku," ucap Lui sambil tersenyum.

"Mau apa, bocah!?"

"Boss, sepertinya bocah satu ini harus diajar," kata yang lain. Lalu mereka mengepung Lui. Lui tidak bisa bela diri, maka ia langsung dihajar, walaupun ia memberontak.

"Suzune-san? Bisa minggir sebentar?" ucap seseorang. Tring! Dalam beberapa kali sabet, orang itu sudah bisa menumbangkan semuanya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Hibiki-san?"

"Sakine-senpai!?" kata keduanya kaget. Orang itu adalah Meiko Sakine, kakak kelas mereka. Lui malu sekali ditolong oleh kakak kelasnya, apalagi ia wanita.

"Makanya, kalau besok-besok kemari, bawa senjata, ya!" kata Meiko tersenyum.

"A-ah, Senpai, arigatou!" kata Lui dan Ring bersamaan.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya," ucap Meiko. Lalu ia keluar dari game centre. Lui dan Ring sama sekali tidak bicara, lalu mereka keluar dari game centre.

"L-lui, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ring khawatir. Lui menghempaskan tangan Ring yang menyentuh tangan pria itu.

"Jangan sentuh," ucap Lui.

_"Lui, kau tidak apa-apa?! Bakaa, apa yang kau ucapkan kepada Ring!? Dia sakit hati, tahu!"_ teriak Rianna dari mikrofon.

"L-lui…"

"Aku malu, tidak bisa melindungimu, dan malah dilindungi oleh Sakine-senpai, yang seorang wanita. Maafkan aku!" kata Lui berlutut. Ring tersenyum manis sekali, dan menyentuh wajah Lui.

"Tidak apa-apa, Lui. Terima kasih, Lui. Kau sudah berusaha melindungiku. Ayo kemari, akan aku obati," kata Ring mengangkat wajah Lui.

"Ring-chan," ucap Lui. "Maukah kau menjawab perasaanku?"

"Maksudm-"

"Aku mencintaimu, Ring. Maukah kau menerima perasaanku?" Lui menatap wajah Ring.

"Eh? Ak- euhm…" Ring sudah tidak bisa bicara lagi karena mulutnya dibungkam oleh ciuman lembut oleh Lui.

_"Test… test… Lui? Kau sekarang di mana? Aku kehilangan jejakmu. Hoi…."_

Perlahan, tangan Lui mendekati telinganya dan mematikan mikrofon yang menghubungkan antara dirinya dengan Rainna.

"Maafkan aku, Ring-chan," ucap Lui menunduk. "Aku sudah lancang. Tapi kau harus tahu, perasaan ini tidak bisa di tahan lagi."

"Tidak di tahan tidak apa-apa."

"Eh?" tiba-tiba terbesit warna pink di pipi Ring. Sepertinya ia sendiri malu dengan gumamannya sendiri.

"Ah… maksudku bu-"

"Benar Ring mengijinkan?" tanya Lui. Makin parah lukisan merah yang terlukis di pipi Ring. Disentuhnya pipinya. "Ring-chan, apa aku menyukaiku, walaupun sedikit saja, walaupun rasa suka terhadap teman?"

Ring tidak menjawab dan memalingkan muka. Lui tersenyum nakal. "Lupakan saja. Sekarang, obati aku ya, Ring-chan~"

"Eh…?" kata Ring. Lui mendekati Ring. Ring mundur, sampai ia terpojok.

"Terima kasih, Ring-chan~"

_"HIBIKI LUIIIII!"_ NGING… telinga Lui berdengung lagi._ "Jangan sentuh adikku!"_

"Maaf, Nii-chan. Adikmu sudah jadi milikku~" ucap Lui. Dikecupnya pipi Ring yang semakin memerah.

"Lui…"

_"Hibiki Lui! Awas ya kau!" _teriak Ringo dari mikrofon Rainna.

_"Aih… aih…" _kata Rainna samar dari mikrofon.

* * *

><p>SKIP TIME<p>

"Ring-chaaan~!"

"Iya, Lui?" kata Ring. Lui menyentuh pipi Ring. "Lu-lui… disini banyak orang."

"Jadi Ring-chan maunya di tempat sepi?" kata Lui tersenyum nakal.

"Bukan begitu maksudku…" ucap Ring memerah.

"Ring-chan nakal ya," ucap Lui mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Ring.

10 senti

5 senti

3 senti

1 senti~

"Eiiit! Jangan dekat-dekat!"

"Huh, Ringo-niichan menganggu!" ucap Lui menjauhkan wajahnya daripada wajah Ring.

"Yang boleh memanggilku nii-chan hanya Ring!" kata Ringo.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi adikmu, kok, Ringo-niichan~" ucap Lui.

"Kalian berisik," ucap Rainna.

"Rainna-chan," ucap Ring.

"Aku kemari menagih janji, Lui," ucap Rainna mengulurkan tangannya.

"Baiklah," ucap Lui cemberut.

"'Baiklah' apa, Lui-chan?" tanya Rainna bersama evil smirknya.

"Baiklah,Rainna-**sama**," ucap Lui malas. Rainna tersenyum puas.

"Sip, Lui-chan," ucap Rainna. Ring yang bingung melihat mereka, berusaha mengartikan percakapan mereka.

"A-ano…"

"Oh, soal ini, Lui berhutang padaku, karena aku sudah melancarkan cinta kalian," ucap Rainna santai.

"Eh?"

"Oh iya, kami bikin band, lho," ucap Rainna.

"Band apa?"

"Musik," ucap Ringo.

"Tumben," balas Lui.

"Hei, kami latihan sekali langsung cocok, tahu! Tiba-tiba saja si Ringo-senpai ini bisa terbesit ide gila membuat band," bantah Rainna.

"Eh? Eh? Eh?"Ring makin bingung.

"Sudah, Ring-chan tidak usah banyak pikir. Pikirkan aku saja," ucap Lui sambil memeluk Ring. Ring langsung blushing. "Ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi, Ring-chan~"

"Kalian mau apa?!" kata Ringo mencegah.

"Kakak…" kata Ring menenangkan kakaknya. Lui tersenyum kecil, dan mengecup pipi Ring.

"Walaupun begitu, aku cukup puas dengan yang seperti ini saja," ucap Lui. Ring blushing berat.

"Hibiki Lui!"

"Kau sudah tidak boleh memarahiku kalau nama adikmu berubah menjadi Hibiki Ring, lho ya, Nii-chan," kata Lui mengeluarkan evil smirk nya.

"Eh, maksud Lui…" Ring blushing.

"Kaburrr!"

* * *

><p>End of RingxLui<p>

* * *

><p>Sae: selesai! Maaf kalo lama updatenya! Pertama, Sae minta maaf dulu sama Rainna Kudo, kalau perannya terlalu kasar bicaranya, sembarangan, tidak sesuai dengan watak Rainna-san<p>

Miya: lalu minta maaf sama Minna-sama, soalnya lama updatenya. Maklum, kami sedang buat beberapa chapter di cerita lain

Mitsu: sebentar lagi akan di update chapter berikut dari My Tsundere Maid-sama, Love Story Travel. (sebentar lagi tidak tahu kapan, yang pasti tidak hiatus :3 )

Ann: Ano… buat pairing MeikoxAkaito belum ada yang mau berpartisipasi, ya?

Nao: sekarang Hotaru dan Hikaru akan membacakan para author dalam beberapa peran

Hotaru: baiklah, mulai dari… ehm… siapa aja deh!

Shiro no Hikari (cewek) = Rin Len

Rainna Kudo (cewek)= Ring Lui

Reynyah (cewek) = Miki Piko

Sae Hinata (cewek) = Rinto Lenka

ScorpioNoKuga (cewek) = Kaito Miku

YamiRei28 (cewek) = Luka Gakupo

Himeko Hikari (cewek) = Gumi Gumiya

Hikari Kengo (cowok) = Luki Gakuko

Kagane Mikasa-san05 (cewek) = MikiyaxIroha

Hikaru: kalau ada yang salah, tolong dikasih tahu lewat review, ya.

Shou: tinggal… MeikoxAkaito

Yuu: ditunggu ya!

All: RnR Minna-sama!

Sae: read and review please…. Don't like, don't read J


	3. LukaxGakupo

LukaxGakupo

Warning: bahasanya jahat, alur (sangat) kecepetan, gaje, typo

Tidak habis pikir seluruh murid satu sekolah SMA Crypton Yamaha, melihat pasangan yang aneh ini. Luka Megurine dengan Gakupo Kamui.

Semua fans Luka berteriak frustasi, karena tidak percaya Luka pacaran dengan Gakupo, cowok yang terdengar playboy dan agak 'baka' itu.

YamiRei28, sahabat Luka. Kenapa 28? Entah, saya juga enggak tahu. Memang namanya seperti itu. "So, ada yang ingin kau ceritakan?" kata Rei kepada Luka. Luka dengan cuek tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rei. Oke, akhirnya Luka kalah, karena Rei bisa tersenyum menantang kepada Luka.

"Oke, aku kalah. Akan aku ceritakan," ucap Luka. "Aku dijodohkan oleh orangtuaku dengan manusia terong itu."

"Bagus dong, enggak JONES (baca: JOmblo ngeNES)!" kata Rei.

"Tidak! Sangat tidak bagus, malahan kacau!" kata Luka. "Arrrgh! Aku tidak menyukainya!" kata Luka berteriak frustasi.

"Sana baca novel kesukaan lo tuh! Siapa tahu bisa menenangkan pikiranmu," ucap Rei.

"Sedang dipinjam oleh Iroha. Sepertinya, kami cocok karena sama-sama pendiam. Ia meminjamkan padaku novel yang bagus sekali, tapi aku sudah selesai membacanya."

"Ya sudah, seringnya kau menguji obat-obatan terbarumu," kata Rei. "Oh iya, Luka. Aku ngerequest obat, dong!"

"Boleh, obat apa?"

"Obat Cinta."

"Ha?"

* * *

><p>SKIP TIME<p>

"Hoi, Luka. Kau sudah selesai obatnya?" kata Rei masuk ke dalam laboratorium. "Ck ck ck, seperti biasa tempat ini sangat berantakan, ya," ucap Rei.

"Sudah," ucap Luka. "Aku mencampurkan nafsu hormon dengan…"

"Stop! Nafsu hormon!?" kata Rei kaget.

"Habisnya kalau aku sebutkan nama aslinya, kau pasti tidak mengerti," kata Luka.

"Sekarangpun aku tetap tidak mengerti," gumam Rei.

"Oh iya, harganya mahal, 20.000 yen," ucap Luka santai.

"Perampokan! Mahal!" kata Rei.

"Hei, cari bahannya susah, tahu. Harus impor barang. Belum lagi ongkosnya."

"Ya ya ya, ini uang mukanya. Kalau berhasil, akan aku bayar seluruhnya," kata Rei. Luka memberi botol berisi obat itu. "He-"

"Luka-chaaaan~!" Gakupo memaksa masuk ke dalam laboratorium.

"Kamui-san," ucap Luka.

"Panggil Gakupo aja, Luka-chan. Kan kita sekarang kekasih," ucap Gakupo manja.

_Karena aku dipaksa_, kata Luka dalam hati.

Rei memanaskan air, dan menuangnya dalam gelas. "Nee. Luka, apa obat cinta ini bagus sekali?" kata Rei sambil memberikan gelas ke pada Gakupo dan Luka.

"Iya. Tidak berbau, tidak berwarna, tidak berasa, sampai orang yang meminum itu tidak menyadarinya," ucap Luka sambil meneguk teh.

"Wah, Luka-chan sugoi!" kata Gakupo lalu meminum teh yang diberikan oleh Rei.

"Efeknya hanya 2-3 hari. Tapi segitu saja sudah memakan waktu untuk menjalin cinta, kan?" kata Luka.

"Pantas ia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya," ucap Rei.

"Eh?" kata Luka dan Gakupo. Rei memberikan botol yang sudah kosong kepada Luka.

"Kau tuang ke salah satu minuman kami!?" kata Luka berteriak. Rei tersenyum. "Siapa?"

"Siapa ya~?" kata Rei. Luka dan Gakupo melongo. "Yah, kan cukup untuk menjalin cinta kalian, kan?"

* * *

><p>SKIP TIME, NEXT DAY<p>

Gakupo sedang mencari Luka. Ia tidak peduli perkataan Luka kemarin.

_"Mengerti!? Jangan dekati aku selama 3 hari!"_

"Ada yang lihat Megurine Luka?"

"Tidak. Tanya saja adiknya," kata seseorang.

"Oke," ucap Gakupo. Ia pergi ke kelas 1-A, tempat Luki Megurine, adik Luka. "Ada Luki Megurine?"

"Ada. Luki!" teriak Lui. Luki, berambut pink seperti Luka, menghampiri Gakupo.

"Ada apa, Nii?" tanya Luki. Kemarin, ia memanggil Gakupo sebagai senpai. Sekarang, ia diharuskan memanggil kakak iparnya itu Nii.

"Lihat Luka?"

"Nee-chan? Tidak," ucap Luki. "Tapi tempat favoritnya, di ruang kelas, ruang data, laboratorium, dan perpustakaan. Cari saja, Nii."

"Makasih, Luki," ucap Gakupo. Ia sudah mencari di ruang kelas dan laboratorium.

"Luka?" tanya Iroha. Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Terima kasih ya!" kata Gakupo. Beberapa meter setelah Gakupo pergi, Iroha berkata.

"Sudah aman, Luka-san."

"Terima kasih, Iroha," ucap Luka yang sebenarnya lagi jongkok sambil membelakangi tembok.

_Sial, gara-gara Rei memasukkan obat itu ke dalam minuman kami…_

"Hoi, Gakupo!" teriak seseorang sambil menarik Luka.

"R-rei…" kata Luka. "Kau jahat!"

"Tehee… aku lebih mendukung pria, kau tahu?" ucap Rei dengan senyum evilnya.

"Di minuman siapa kau masukkan obatnya?" kata Luka.

"Eng… tidak tahu," kata Rei polos. Luka seperti orang stress. "Ah, Gakupo. Ini Luka-chan nya!"

"Luka…"

"Gyaaa!" teriak Luka meronta dari Rei, dan berlari kabur.

_Sial… efek obatnya bagus sekali. Sekarang wajahku sukses dibuat merona olehnya._

Braaak! Luka terjatuh. Lebih tepat terjun dari tangga lantai 3 menuju lantai 2. Seorang anak perempuan berjongkok melihatnya.

"Senpai tidak apa-apa?"

* * *

><p>SKIP TIME<p>

"Maaf, Luka-chan," ucap Rei. Luka sedang terbaring di UKS karena pingsan akibat terjun.

"Syukurlah, senpai tidak apa-apa," ucap gadis itu. "Ah, perkenalkan. Namaku Rin Kagami. Kelas 2-B."

"Terima kasih, Rin," ucap Luka. "Kau yang membawaku kemari, kan?" Rin menggeleng.

"Bukan saya, senpai. Kamui-senpai yang membawa anda," ucap Rin sambil menunjuk Gakupo.

"Nee, nee, Rin-chan, kita harus pergi~" ucap Rei mendorong Rin ke luar.

"Hum. Kalau senpai membutuhkan obat, panggil saya, ya," ucap Rin. Blam! Rei dan Rin meninggalkan Gakupo dan Luka berduaan.

"Luka-chan," kata Gakupo.

"A-a-a-a-apa, Kamui-san?" kata Luka tergagap dan menyelimuti kepalanya sehingga ia tidak dapat melihat Gakupo.

"Luka-chan, tidak sopan bicara pada seseorang seperti itu, loh," kata Gakupo. Ditariknya wajah Luka, sehingga mata mereka bertemu.

"Ah, ah, ah, Argggh!" teriak Luka seperti orang frustasi. Didorongnya Gakupo sehingga ia bisa bergerak leluasa. Lalu ia kabur secepat kilat.

Gakupo cengo melihat Luka yang berlari tidak kalah cepat dengan angin. Rei masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan itu sambil terkikik, dengan Rin yang bingung.

"Luka lucu!" kata Rei masih sambil tertawa.

"Rei-san, aku boleh tanya?" ucap Gakupo. "Sebenarnya, kau taruh di minuman siapa obat itu?"

"Rahasia, Gakupo-san," ucap Rei dengan senyumnya.

"Kenapa aku bisa merasakan debaran ini?"

"Tapi bukannya kau memang seperti itu pada semua wanita?" ucap Rei.

"Baru pertama kali aku rasakan ini."

* * *

><p>IN ANOTHER PLACE, LUKA<p>

Luka sedang berjongkok karena kecapekan berlari. Sekarang ia berada di atap sekolah, di tempat yang tidak pernah dikira orang.

"Si-sial, wajahku pasti kacau sekali," gumam Luka. Disentuhnya wajahnya yang memanas. "Perasaan ini, belum pernah aku rasakan. Aku… aneh. Semua perasaan ini campur aduk. Rasanya sangat tidak biasa."

"Onee?"

"Lu-luki!? Sedang apa kau disini?" kata Luka kaget.

"Onee-chan sedang apa?" tanya Luki.

"Ti-tidak sedang apa-apa. Hanya sedang menikmati angin," ucap Luka asal. Padahal, di atap sama sekali tidak ada angin dan sangat panas serta gerah.

"Oh," ucap Luki singkat. Mereka terdiam. "Onee-chan, apa Luka-nee punya masalah?" tanya Luki.

"Ap-apa yang kau bicarakan?" kata Luka kaget akan pertanyaan adiknya.

"Onee-chan tidak pernah cerita padaku. Setidaknya aku ingin membantu," ucap Luki.

"Arigatou, Luki."

"Mungkin masalah dengan teman? Atau dengan Gakupo-nii?" tanya Luki. "Atau Onee bermasalah dengan nilai? Percobaan gagal? Stress belajar?" Luka kaget akan pertanyaan Luki tentang eksperimennya.

"A-aku baik baik saja. Terima kasih sudah mau mengawatirkan kakak," ucap Luka sambil mengusap kepala Luki. "Sudah, sana masuk. Onee juga mau masuk kelas."

"Hai, Onee."

* * *

><p>NEXT DAY<p>

"Luka," panggil Iroha. "Kau dicarikan oleh Kamui-san," ucapnya.

"Kamui!?"

"Adiknya Gakupo Kamui, Gakuko Kamui."

"O-oh," ucap Luka. Dihampirinya adik kelasnya itu. "Ada apa, Kamui-san?"

"Halo, Onee-chan!" kata Gakuko. "Onii bilang, kalau ia ingin kau menunggunya sepulang sekolah. Ia hari ini tidak bisa bertemu denganmu, karena dihukum oleh Kiyo-sensei. jadi… Onee?" Tanpa Luka sadari, ia tertawa kecil. "Halo? Luka-nee!"

"Ah, hai!"

"Sudah ya, Luka-nee. Onii minta ditunggu di atap sekolah."

"Ya," ucap Luka. Gakuko melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria, dan pergi. Rei menepuk Luka dari belakang. "Kyaaa!"

"Tehee…"

"Rei!" kata Luka. "Kaget!"

"Sengaja~" kata Rei. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Kemajuan obatnya?" kata Rei. Luka langsung blushing.

"Ma-manjur sekali," kata Luka pelan. Rei bertepuk tangan.

"Sugoi! Akhirnya Luka Megurine, mengakui kalau jatuh cinta de- pffttt!"

"Ini pengaruh obat, Rei-chan," kata Luka mendekap Rei. "Mengerti?" Rei mengangguk dengan tanda aku-sesak-napas-nih.

"Puaah! Sesak," kata Rei. "By the way, apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Rasa apanya?"

"Efek obatnya," kata Rei. Luka blushing berat.

"Soal itu," kata Luka mencari alasan. Akhirnya Luka kalah. "Rasanya… err… berdegub kencang, gemetaran, isi kepala kosong, rasanya hanya ingin memikirkan dia, dia, dan hanya dia. Pusing, tidak bisa konsentrasi. I-i-i-i-ini efek obatnya, loh ya," ucap Luka.

"Hooo," kata Rei polos. "Sudah masuk nih."

* * *

><p>SKIP TIME<p>

Luka sedang menunggu Gakupo di atap sekolah. Ia beberapa kali melirik jam, menunggu pria itu.

"Yo, Luka."

"Ka-ka-kamui-san," kata Luka. Perasaannya ingin meledak.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

"Ya, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" kata Luka berusaha tidak gugup. Tiba-tiba Gakupo memeluknya. "Ka-kamui-san?"

"Maafkan aku, Luka-chan. Aku sangat mencintaimu dari dulu, perasaan ini tidak bisa ditahan lagi," kata Gakupo. "Aku rasa, pengaruh obat ini sangat kuat. Dadaku berdegub kencang saat bersamamu. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa selain dirimu."

Luka cukup kaget akan pernyataan perasaan Gakupo. "Kamui-san, kau bilang kau mencintaiku dari dulu?"

"Iya, saat pertama kali kita berjumpa…

_"Maaf!" kata pria berambut ungu dan diikat ponytail. Gadis berambut pink itu terdiam, dan memunguti barangnya. "Ano, mau kubantu?"_

_"Tidak usah," kata gadis itu ketus. Mereka terdiam. Lalu gadis itu selesai memunguti barang itu._

_"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Mau kubantu bawakan?" kata cowok tersebut. Gadis itu mengangguk._

_"Tolong bawakan ke laboratorium lantai 4."_

_Pria itu membawakan barang-barang gadis itu. "Buat apa kau bawa ke laboratorium lantai empat? Tidak di laboratorium lantai 2?"_

_"Laboratorium lantai 4 adalah laboratorium pribadiku," ucap gadis itu sambil memeluk buku. "Aku akan tunjukkan kepada yang lain kalau aku mampu menemukan obat-obatan."_

_Setelah itu mereka sampai. "Terima kasih," ucap gadis itu._

_"Sama-sama."_

_Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan. "Namaku Megurine Luka. Salam kenal. Kalau kau butuh obat-obatan manjur, silakan datang ke laboratoriumku."_

_"Namaku Kamui Gakupo. Salam kenal, Luka-chan."_

"Maksudmu, perjumpaan waktu itu?" kata Luka.

"Ya. Pertama kali aku pikir kau adalah gadis ketus dan dingin. Tapi kau tersenyum padaku saat perkenalan kita."

"A-aku…" Luka tidak bisa bicara karena perasaannya meledak. Ia membalas pelukan Gakupo. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Benarkah?" kata Gakupo gembira. Luka mengangguk.

"Yeay!" teriak Rei. Sepertinya ia mengintip mereka berdua. Luka dan Gakupo kaget, dan langsung blushing. "Akhirnya, jadian juga! Tidak salah orang tua kalian menjodohkan!"

"A-aku akui obat cinta itu efeknya luar biasa," kata Luka. "Aku sampai tidak kuat lagi. Ternyata percampuran sel…"

"Stop!" cegah Rei. Kalau tidak, Luka akan bicara panjang lebar tentang asal terbentuknya obat itu. "Kau merasa keberatan akan obat cinta itu?"

"Bukannya keberatan, tapi…"

"Baiklah, ini aku kembalikan," kata Rei memberikan botol berisi obat yang masih penuh.

"APA!?"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau sama sekali belum memakainya!" kata Luka. Rei cengar-cengir.

"Aku sudah merencanakannya untukmu," kata Rei. "Akhirnya kalian mau jujur pada perasaan kalian satu sama lain. Kupikir aku tidak perlu repot sana sini. Ternyata berkat aku juga kalian jadian," kata Rei bangga.

"Dasar, kau ini!"

"Perasaan yang kau bilang tadi, itu semua perasaan alami yang muncul jika jatuh cinta, Luka-chan. Sepertinya kau belum cukup untuk menjadi ilmuan~" kata Rei.

"Rei!"

"Rei-san, jangan bilang kau sengaja berbuat begini?" kata Gakupo.

"Iya. Berterima kasih padaku bahwa foto kalian lagi berpelukan tidak aku sebarkan ke madding sekolah," kata Rei sambil menunjukkan foto Luka dan Gakupo lagi berpelukan 6 menit yang lalu.

"Rei!"

"Jangan lupa pajak untukku, ya!"

* * *

><p>END LUKAXGAKUPO<p>

* * *

><p>Sae: Selesai! Gomenne lebih singkat dari cerita sebelumnya!<p>

Hikaru: gomenne jika author tidak seiseng ini, tidak sejahat ini, tidak senekad ini

Nao: Gomenne jika lama updatenya

Yuu: iya. Sae-san, siapa yang mau baca peran.

Hotaru: hompimpa!

(Miya dan Yuu kalah)

Mitsu: kalian yang baca! Cie!

Ann: Mi-mitsu-chan…. Dibelakang Miya-chan…. Ada aura hitam….

Shou: cepet baca! Jangan banyak cingcong!

Miya:

Shiro no Hikari (cewek) = Rin Len

Rainna Kudo (cewek) = Ring Lui

Reynyah (cewek) = Miki Piko

ScorpioNoKuga (cewek) = Kaito Miku

YamiRei28 (Cewek) = Luka Gakupo

Himeko Hikari (cewek) = Gumi Gumiya

Hikari Kengo (cowok/guru kendo Gakuko) = Luki Gakuko

Kagane Mikasa-san05 (cewek) = Mikiya Iroha

Sae Hinata (cewek) = Rinto Lenka

Kisasa Kaguya (cewek) = Meiko Akaito

Yuu: sepuluh author dan pairing. Kalau ada kesalahan, tolong beritahu Sae-san


	4. RinxLen

RinxLen

Warning: bahasanya jahat, alur (sangat) kecepetan, gaje, typo

Seorang gadis berambut honey blonde pendek tersenyum. "Selamat datang, tuan, nona!"

"Maid," panggil seorang gadis. "Aku pesan ini, lalu ini, dan ini."

"Terima kasih, nona. Silakan tunggu sebentar," ucap gadis itu. Ia masuk ke dalam dapur. "Lily-chan! Ada pesanan! Aku tempel, ya!"

"Di tempat biasa saja, Rin-chan," kata gadis yang dipanggil Lily itu. Gadis rambut honey blonde yang tadi dipanggil Rin mengangguk.

"Kalau sedang kerja, jangan main-main!" kata seseorang. Ia pria berambut honey blonde dengan diikat ponytail kecil. Pemuda itu menepuk kepala Rin.

"Baik, Len-sama," ucap Rin. Orang yang dipanggil Len itu tersenyum kecil, dan mencubit pipi Rin.

"Jangan cemberut aja, Rinny~"

"Ah, sudah ah! Len-sama jangan ganggu aku!" kata Rin meronta. Len semakin gemas mencubit pipi Rin.

"Ehem, maaf mengganggu acara pacaran Rin-chan dengan Len-sama. Tapi para pengunjung sudah kesal karena makanan tidak di antar-antar."

"Hai!" kata Rin. Ia mengantarkan makanan dengan cepat dan menyambut pelanggan. Len tertawa melihat Rin.

"Len-sama, anda menyukai Rin-chan?" ucap Lily to the point. Len kaget akan pertanyaan Lily, dan segera merona. Lily menatap Len meminta jawaban.

"Hmm… iya," gumam Len.

"Selamat datang!" kata Rin tersenyum manis. Seorang gadis bertampang dewasa memasuki ruangan itu.

"Kau yang namanya Rin?" ucap gadis dewasa itu tenang. Rin kaget dipanggil, dan mengangguk.

"Ya, namaku Rin Kaganami. Ada apa, nona?" kata Rin. Gadis itu mengamati Rin dengan seksama.

"Hmm…" gadis itu langsung memeluk Rin. "Kyaa! Rin-chan manis!"

"Ano?" tanya Rin.

"Hehehe… namaku Hikari, Shiro no Hikari!" kata Hikari tersenyum. Dilepaskan pelukannya. "Aku kakaknya Len!"

.

.

.

"Eh?" kata Rin.

"Ternyata Len tidak salah pilih pacar ya. Aku beruntung memiliki adik ipar semanis ini!" kata Hikari kembali tersenyum.

"Eh… maksud Nee-sama… aku sama sekali tidak pacaran dengan Len-sama!" kata Rin saat menyadari maksud Hikari.

"Yaaah… padahal aku seneng sama Rin-chan, loh. Coba kalau aku pria, sudah aku pacari dari dulu," kata Hikari menyesal. Tiba-tiba ia terbesit ide. "Rin-chan!"

"Iya?"

"Mau ya jadi pacar Len! Kumohon!" pinta Hikari. Rin melongo saat melihat kakak majikannya itu.

Maaf, kalian bingung ya? Jika Sae jadi kalian, Sae juga bingung. Sekarang Sae bacakan awal ceritanya.

Rin Kaganami, sulung dari dua bersaudara. Adiknya Lenka Kaganami. Cewek tsundere, tapi ia rela membuang gengsinya, demi keluarganya. Ibunya sudah meninggal, ayahnya kabur dari rumah. Rin hanya tinggal berdua. Adiknya hanya setahun lebih muda darinya. Rin sangat disiplin. Namun, ia juga kadang-kadang ceroboh. Untuk memenuhi kehidupan mereka, Rin bekerja dengan seorang pemilik café besar.

Café itu sebelumnya milik kakek dari Len Kagamine. Namun, setelah beliau meninggal, Len menggantikan jejak kakeknya. Memang aneh Rin yang sekelas dengan majikannya. Tapi, Rin memanggil Len saat bekerja dengan 'sama', dan disekolah ia panggil dengan Kagamine-san.

"Kakak…" panggil Len dengan hawa membunuh. Hikari tenang-tenang saja dan tersenyum.

"Ada apa, adikku yang manis, imut, shota?" kata Hikari polos.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Baka Onee."

"Jangan memanggilku Baka Onee, Shota Aho."

"Siapa yang kau panggil Shota Aho, Hikapon?"

"Hallo? Hikapon siapa, pisang busuk?"

"Maaf menyela pembicaraan kalian," ucap Lily. "Tapi para pelanggan sedang menonton kalian."

Hikari dan Len kaget, dan berwajah merah. Rin mau tidak mau tertawa geli. Len tersenyum. "Len-chaaan~ kamu suka sama Rin-chan, ya?" kata Hikari blak-blakan. Len langsung blushing, dan menunduk. "Ciee… pisang!"

"Namaku LEN, Baka Onee."

"Maaf, banana freak," ucap Hikari. "Makanya, pisang bau, bilang saja sama Onee-mu yang sangat pengertian ini. Pasti aku akan bantu percintaanmu," kata Hikari sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Ogah."

"Nani!?"

"Nanti minta imbalan, lagi."

"Tenang aja, banana freak. Aku tidak akan minta imbalan, tapi minta PJ aja! Hehehe…"

"Amit-amit. Lagipula, kau sendiri belom punya pacar."

"Buat apa pacar? Lebih baik ngoleksi anime Vocaloid daripada punya pacar," kata Hikari polos.

"Aku juga mau bantu!" sela Lily.

"Buat?" kata Len.

"Aku mau naikkin gajiku! Masa selama 2 tahun gajiku segini saja? Pokoknya, kalau Len-sama jadian sama Rin-chan, aku mau gaji dinaikin!" protes Lily.

"Terserahlah. Pokoknya, aku bodo amat," ucap Len meninggalkan mereka.

"Lily-chan~ kamu satu sekolah sama Rin-chan dan Len-chan, kan?" kata Hikari.

"Iya, Onee-sama!"

"Panggil aja Hikari mulai sekarang, karena kita sekarang ada rekan kerja! Namanya, 'Misi-Perjodohan-Len-Agar-Dapet-PJ'!" kata Hikari semangat.

* * *

><p>SKIP TIME<p>

"Kagamine-san!" panggil Rin.

"Ada apa, Rinny?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku Rinny? Malu, tahu!" kata Rin. Disodorkannya buku bertulis 'Len Kagamine' kepada Len. "Dari Gumiya-sensei!"

"Trims," ucap Len cuek.

"Hai, Rin!" panggil Lily.

"Lily-chan!" kata Rin menghampiri Lily yang berada di jendela kelas. "Ada apa?"

"Mau main doang. Eh, ada Len-sama," ucap Lily. "Moshimoshi, Len-sama!" teriak Lily.

"Jangan berteriakpun aku sudah dengar, L-I-L-Y-C-H-A-N," ucap Len dingin. Tentu saja ia dengar, karena jarak antara berdiri Lily dengan jarak tempat Len duduk hanya dua langkah.

"Maaf, L-E-N-S-A-M-A," balas Lily tidak kalah jutek.

"An-ano… kenapa auranya seram?" ucap Rin ketakutan. Tiba-tiba Lily tersenyum manis.

"Aku pergi dulu ya. Siap-siap untuk nanti pulang sekolah, ya!" kata Lily berlari pergi.

"Dadah. Tapi, maksudnya pulang sekolah? Oh, mungkin untuk kerja maksudnya," kata Rin. Ia menghampiri Len. "Nee… Len-sama. Maaf! Maksudku Kagamine-san," kata Rin. "Err…"

"Panggil Len saja. Tanpa sama, tanpa san," kata Len. Ia menutup bukunya, dan memandang Rin. Rin langsung salah tingkah, dan seperti cacing kepanasan. "Ada apa, Rinny?"

"Aku… err... sebenarnya tidak pantas ngomong begini, sih," ucap Rin gugup. Len menunggu. "Aku… ehm… boleh minta naikkan gaji?"

.

.

.

"Ha?" kata Len. Dipikir mau nembak…

"Keuangan keluargaku sangat kritis. Jadi hanya aku yang menopang hidup kami sekeluarga. Akhir-akhir ini, harga air meningkat, listrik dan bensin juga. Lalu bahan makanan sehat susah dicari, karena banyak penipuan," jelas Rin.

"Tunggu. Tadi kamu bilang kamu yang menopang hidup kalian sekeluarga?" tanya Len. Rin mengangguk. "Ke mana orang tuamu?"

"Ehm… Okaa-san dan Otou-san… sudah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu," ucap Rin menunduk. Len merasa bersalah, dan mengusap kepala Rin.

"Gomenne," ucap Len pelan.

"Tapi, tidak apa-apa kok! Aku kan kuat, bisa hidup berdua saja dengan Lenka-chan sudah cukup buatku, tehee…" kata Rin tertawa. Namun di balik wajahnya itu, Len bisa melihat kesedihan tersirat dari mata gadis itu. Entah kenapa, Len memeluk Rin dengan hangat.

"Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa, Len-sama."

.

.

.

JIIIT… sepertinya ada yang melihatnya…

"Kagamine-san! Kaganami-san!" tegur seseorang. Mereka berdua menoleh. "Kalau mau pacaran, silakan keluar dari kelas saya, dan kembali jika sudah selesai!" kata Gumiya-sensei.

"Sensei!" kata Len dan Rin panik. Mereka langsung kembali ke tempat duduk mereka dengan wajah merah.

"Kalau kalian ingin pacaran terus, jangan masuk kelas saya dan kalian diijinkan pacaran di luar!"

"Gomen, sensei."

* * *

><p>SKIP TIME<p>

"Rin-rin!" panggil Lily.

"Ada apa, Lily-chan?" kata Rin.

"Ayo!"

"Kerja? Yuk!" kata Rin semangat. Namun, kali ini Rin diseret oleh Lily masuk ke dalam mobil. "Eh?"

"Hallo, Rin-chan!"

"Nee-sama?" kata Rin kaget melihat orang yang duduk di kursi supir. (karena Hikari lebih tua dari Len, sedangkan Len sudah 2 SMA, gadis itu sudah memiliki SIM.)

"Kita mau ke mana, Onee?" tanya Len cemberut sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Tenang saja, pisang. Kau pasti suka tempat ini," balas Hikari cengar-cengir. "Lily-chan, Rin-chan, Len-chan, sudah pakai sabuk pengaman?"

"Sudaaah," kata Lily. Lily duduk di kursi sebelah sopir, dan Rin dan Len duduk di belakang. Hikari tancap gas, dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan 70 km/jam.

"Onee-samaaaa!" teriak Rin."Kita bisa ditilang polisi!"

"Tenang saja, tenang saja!" kata Hikari tenang. Mereka sampai di sebuah tempat yang ramai.

"Ini di mana?" kata Len.

"Di taman bermain!"

.

.

.

"Tidak senang ya?" kata Hikari memasang mata memelasnya.

"Sama sekali tidak. Ayo, kembali bekerja," kata Len dingin.

"Hai, Len-sama," kata Rin setuju.

"Lho, kenapa kalian dingin seperti itu?" kata Lily. "Kami sengaja berbuat begini untuk kalian, tahu!"

"Huh! Dasar pisang hideyoshi! Pokoknya, aku minta pajak! Ayo, Lily-chan!" kata Hikari. Ia dan Lily masuk ke dalam mobil, dan dalam dua detik, mobil itu menghilang.

"Ano, Len-sama?"

"Iya?"

"Sekarang kita bagaimana?" ucap Rin. Rin dan Len di tinggal berdua oleh Hikari dan Lily.

"Sial, tidak ada jaringan," kata Len menggumam sambil mengotak-atik handphonenya. "Rin, kita pulang naik taksi saja," kata Len. "Rinny?"

"Maaf, Len-sama! Di sana sepertinya menyenangkan, jadi aku melamun. Gomenne!" ucap Rin tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk," kata Len menunjuk salah satu kedai permainan. Mereka bermain di sana.

"Len-sama mau main apa?" tanya Rin.

"Len. Aku mau main tangkap ikan," ucap Len. Difokuskan matanya, dan… syut! Len berhasil mendapat ikan.

"Wah, Len-sama hebat!" ucap Rin kagum. Len malu sendiri dan blushing. "Len-sama kenapa? Sakit?" ucap Rin khawatir.

"Ti-tidak! Ayo pergi!" ucap Len menutupi rona wajahnya. Rin hanya bertanya-tanya.

Lalu, mereka pergi makan.

"Rin mau makan apa?" tanya Len.

"Hmm… aku mau… orange juice, orange mix dan orange ice cream," kata Rin.

"Kalau aku… banana juice, banana split, banana ice cream, banana mix," ucap Len.

"Baik," ucap pelayan walaupun ia juga bingung kenapa mereka berdua bisa memperlihatkan sisi maniak mereka tanpa abal-abal.

"Psst!" panggil seseorang berkacamata hitam. "Bagaimana?"

"Bagus, Lily-chan!" balas seorang lagi. Hikari dan Lily menguntit Len dan Rin.

"Strategi A!" Lily berjalan ke arah Rin yang sedang meminum orange juice nya.

"Maaf, nona?" kata Lily.

"Ya?" balas Rin.

"Sebenarnya hari ini aku sedang kencan dengan pacarku, tapi ternyata ia sakit tiba-tiba akibat naik jet coaster. Maukah nona menggantikan aku untuk naik ini? Tentu saja dengan pacar nona," ucap Lily.

Rin langsung blushing. "I-Ia bukan pacarku!"

"Tolonglah," kata Lily.

"Baiklah," kata Rin. Len yang tadi sebentar ke toilet bingung saat ia kembali Rin sudah seperti tomat matang.

"Rinny, ada apa?" tanya Len. Pemuda itu mengusap kening Rin, yang membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget.

"A-a-aku tidak apa-apa," kata Rin sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Len terdiam.

"Ano, Len-sama?" panggil Rin. "Kamu mau naik ini?" tanya Rin sambil menyodorkan tiket yang diberikan Lily.

"Apa? Kau yakin?" ucap Len saat melihat tiket tersebut.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

* * *

><p>SKIP TIME<p>

"Kyaaa!" jerit Rin saat mereka sudah sampai di puncak, lalu turun ke bawah. Mereka di beri tiket jet coaster oleh Lily. Setelah bermain itu, Len hanya terdiam dengan wajah pucat pasi. "Len-sama? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Len tidak menjawab, dan hanya menahan diri agar tidak muntah.

"Rin. Aku mau ke toilet dulu ya," kata Len sambil berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung. Rin hanya menatapnya dengan cemas.

Selesai muntah di kamar mandi, Len berjalan menabrak seseorang. Ia menabrak kakaknya sendiri, namun ia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"Ah! Maaf!" kata Len.

"Eh, bana- ehem! Maksudku, tidak apa-apa," kata Hikari. "Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Rasanya aku mengenalimu," kata Len meneliti. Hikari hanya berkeringat dingin.

"Masa? Banyak yang bilang begitu padaku," kata Hikari. "Sudah ya, Ia segera menghampiri Lily, yang tidak di kenali Len saat itu.

"Len-sama!" panggil Rin. Len menghampirinya. Ia membuat posisinya menghadap Rin.

"Ya?"

"Lihat deh," ucap Rin sambil menunjuk koala (? Memangnya ada koala?).

"Lily, Strategi B," kat Hikari. Ia mengambil benang dan menariknya. Rin yang sedang berjalan tersandung. Len yang ada di depannya menahan tubuh Rin.

"Hati-hati," kata Len datar. Rin segera berdiri, dan blushing berat.

"Ma-maaf." Di balik wajah datar milik Len itu, ia merasa gembira setengah mati, tapi tetap memakai poker facenya.

"Se-sekarang mau ke mana?" kata Rin gugup.

"Terserah," kata Len tetap dengan wajah datarnya. Di lain tempat tapi enggak jauh-jauh amat, Hikari dan Lily sedang ber-tos-ria.

"Yes!" kata mereka. "Strategi terakhir, strategi C!"

Hikari berjalan menuju Rin, dan menyenggolnya. Di belakang Len, ada Lily yang mendorong Len. Brukk! Kedua gadis itu kabur dan mengintip.

"Ma-ma-maaf!" kata Rin memegang mulutnya. Karena dorongan kedua cupid cinta itu (?) Len dan Rin bertabrakan dan… ehem… berciuman. Gadis itu menunduk berkali-kali. "Maaf, Len-sama!" gadis itu panik, dan berkata. "A-a-a-aku pulang dulu ya! Terima kasih atas hari ini!" dan melesat ke belahan dunia lain.

Len hanya terdiam sambil memegangi bibirnya.

* * *

><p>SKIP TIME<p>

Seharian itu Rin dan Len saling menghindar. Setiap bertemu, salah satu dari mereka membuang muka. Lily sampai tertawa geli melihat mereka. Akhirnya, saat kedua mahluk itu dipanggil.

"Kaganami, Kagamine, tolong bantu bawa barang ke gudang," perintah Gumiya-sensei. Kedua orang itu mengangguk.

Saat mereka berjalan dalam diam, Gumiya-sensei merasa hawa tidak enak, dan menghindar.

"Ee-etto," kata Rin gugup. "Soal kemarin…"

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak usah dipikirkan," kata Len datar. Rin merasa tidak enak hati.

"Sebenarnya… ada yang mau aku bilang sama Len-sama," kata Rin.

"Apa?" kata Len datar.

"Tapi jangan kaget ya."

"Iya. Cepat, apaan?" kata Len tidak sabar.

"Hmm… sebenarnya… a-aku… dari dulu… hm… aduh, gimana ya ngomongnya," kata Rin. Len tetap menunggu. "Aa-ku… suka sama Len-sama," ucap Rin, seperti bergumam, nyaris tidak terdengar. Tapi Len mendengarnya, dan dia terbalak.

"Maaf. Aku salah dengar, tadi. Kau bilang apa?" kata Len tidak percaya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Maaf, tolong lupakan," kata Rin buru-buru berjalan. Len menaruh barang miliknya, dan memeluk Rin dari belakang. "Len-sama?"

"Aku juga suka sama Rin. Suka sekali," kata Len. Rin bisa merasakan hembusan napas Len di telinganya.

"Apa? Len-sama menyukaiku?" kata Rin tidak percaya.

"Iya. Aku suka sekali sama Rinny." Rin tersenyum, dan menggenggam tangan Len.

"Hmm… terima kasih, Len-sama. Aku juga suka sama Len-sama," kata Rin.

"Yeees!" teriak Lily dan Hikari bersamaan dari jendela.

"Onee-chan!? Lily-chan!?" kata Len melongo.

"Yes! PJ, PJ, PJ!" teriak Hikari sambil menyodorkan tangan.

"Naik gaji! Naik gaji!" teriak Lily.

"Sebentar sebentar… kalian menjodohkan kami?" tanya Rin bingung.

"Ya! Tepat sekali, Rin-chan!" kata Lily dan Hikari bersamaan. Len kesal, dan langsung menggendong Rin ala bridal style.

"A-a-a-apa yang kau lakukan Len-sama?" kata Rin panik sekaligus malu.

"Kita tidak bisa terus di sini. Ayo kita cari tempat yang tenang dan sepi untuk memupuk cinta kita, Rinny~" kata Len dengan senyum nakalnya.

"Eh, Len-sama! Tunggu dulu!"

* * *

><p>End of RinxLen<p>

* * *

><p>Sae: selesai! Gomenne lama!<p>

Ann: gomenne buat Shiro no Hikari, karena perannya terlalu kasar bicaranya, sembarangan, tidak sesuai dengan watak Hikari-san

Hotaru: karena beberapa ada yang enggak ngerti tentang kedudukan kelasnya, sekarang kami akan membacakan kelas mereka.

Shou: kelas ada A, B, dan C. semua berurutan dari tingkat anak-anak pinter untuk kelas A, kelas B untuk anak-anak nilai standar, dan kelas C untuk anak-anak kurang.

Nao: kelasnya…

Lui = 2-A

Ring = 2-A

Luka = 3-A

Gakupo = 3-B

Rin = 2-B

Len = 2-B

Yuu: sekian dulu ya!

Hikaru: jangan lupa baca dan reviewnya, ya!


	5. GumixGumiya

GumixGumiya

Warning: bahasanya jahat, alur (sangat) kecepetan, gaje, typo

Hmm… menceritakan tentang cerita terlarang. Dimulai dari…

Gadis itu mengetuk pintu pelan, dan membukanya. Matanya terbalak melihat seorang wanita berdiri di depan Gumiya-sensei.

"Permisi?" kata Gumi.

"Ya?"

"Maaf, Gumiya. Aku harus pergi," kata wanita itu tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa, Gumiya." Wanita itu keluar dari ruang guru dengan tersenyum kepada Gumi.

"Ada apa, Megpoid-san?" ucap Gumiya dingin, seperti biasanya.

"A-a-a-a-aku suka sensei! jadilah pacarku!"

.

.

.

Oke, kita mulai kenapa Gumi Megopoid bisa menyatakan cinta kepada Gumiya Megpoid. Ini semua dimulai dari sebuah permainan kecil…

* * *

><p>FLASH BACK ON<p>

"Aha!" teriak Miku. Mereka semua sedang bermain game 'BATSU'.

"Gumi-chan, kamu kena!" kata Rin.

"Gumi-chan harus… nembak Gumiya-sensei!" kata Gakuko.

"Iya, Gumiya-sensei menyebalkan. Ia sering memberi nilai kita jelek," keluh Miku.

"Cakep-cakep tapi galak," kata Gakuko.

Gumi hanya cengo.

FLASH BACK OFF

* * *

><p>Gumiya melongo dan mengusap kacamatanya. Gumi menunduk dan tangannya mengepal kuat. "Maaf… aku…"<p>

"Aku mohon, sensei!"

Gumiya menghela napas, dan berkata. "Lihat saja nanti."

Gumi keluar dari ruang guru. Ia terkejut ketika wanita yang tadi ia temui masih berdiri di depan ruang guru.

"Hai, Gumi," ucap wanita itu. "Namaku Himeko Hikari. Panggil saja Bakako."

"Ya?"

"Kamu menyatakan cinta pada Gumiya, ya?" ucap Himeko. Gumi terbalak.

"Bagaimana anda bisa tahu?!"

"Stt… aku tahu kok," ucap Himeko tersenyum. "Aku ini mantan pacarnya Gumiya." Wanita itu bertolak pinggang. "Kamu akan aku jodohkan dengan Gumiya. Asalkan kamu mau menolongku."

"Apakah Gumiya-sensei menyatakan cinta pada anda?" kata Gumi penasaran.

"Enggak."

"Apa?"

"Aku yang nembak Gumiya, saat SMP. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali!" kata Himeko tertawa. "Hahaha… aku komikus. Aku butuh refrensi kisah komikku. Tolong ya, Gumi."

* * *

><p>SKIP TIME<p>

Gumi memandang kartu nama itu. Tertulis, Himeko Hikari. Komikus Mangaka.

"Aku tidak menyangka menyatakan cinta kepada sensei," gumam Gumi tidak jelas.

"Onee-chan!" teriak Ryuto, adik Gumi.

"Apa?"

"Aku enggak bisa tidur. Onee-chan temani aku tidur ya?" kata Ryuto.

"Enggak."

"Huwee! Onee-chan jahat!"

"Baiklah, akan aku nyanyikan saja lagu pengantar tidur ya," ucap Gumi malas. Ia duduk di samping ranjang Ryuto. "Saat tidur… bertemu demon…"

"SEREM, ONEE!" teriak Ryuto.

"Onee lagi males. Mendingan kamu minta sama Kaa-sama."

"Onee-chan jahat!"

* * *

><p>SKIP TIME<p>

"Ohayou, minna," kata Gumi masuk kelas. Rin memandangnya.

"Gimana, Gumi-chan? Sudah nembak sensei?"

"Enggak tahu."

"Eh? Sudah atau belum?"

"Enggak tahu."

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku capek kerja kemarin. Lagian, Len-sama minta yang macem-macem aja," kata Rin menghela napas.

Bel masuk kelas berbunyi. Semua duduk di kursinya masing-masing menunggu sensei yang masuk. Selama lima belas menit, kelas Gumi tidak terisi oleh guru. Lalu pintu terbuka, dengan seorang wanita yang rambutnya diikat satu.

"Ohayou!" sapanya.

"Himeko-san?!" kata Gumi terkejut.

"Tehee… namaku Himeko, seorang mangaka dan author. Gumiya-chan hari ini enggak mengajar, jadi Bakako aja ya yang mengajar!" kata Himeko ceria.

Semua murid sudah sweatdroped. _Apa ia sudah dapat ijin mengajar?_

"Buka buku kalian, minna!"

"Ano, Himeko-sensei," kata seorang murid. "Ke mana Gumiya-sensei?"

"Hmm… Gumiya-chan enggak masuk, ia sakit. Jadi Bakako yang ngajar!" kata Himeko mengeluarkan buku.

Pelajaran selanjutnya, lagi-lagi Riko-sensei enggak masuk. Himeko belum selesai mengajar, seorang wanita muda dengan rambut ponytail masuk kelas.

"Permisi! Saya guru baru mengantikan Ruko-san mengajar bahasa Inggris. Namaku… kyaaa! Bakari-chaaan!" teriak wanita itu memeluk Himeko. Semua melongo melihat wanita itu gembira.

"Sae!?"

"Tehee… namaku Sae Kiyomi, minna. Aku menggantikan Ruko-san karena ia cuti hamil 5 bulan. Oh iya, jangan panggil aku sensei ya. Kesannya tua banget. Senpai aja deh, ya? Bakari-chan, kok kamu enggak bilang kalau ngajar di sini?" kata Sae.

"Jangan panggil aku Bakari, baka," ucap Himeko.

"Hubungan Himeko-sensei dan Sae-senpai apa?" kata Haku.

"Kami sahabat sejak SMP. Jangan pikir kami ini YURI, ya!" kata Sae mengancam. Oke, alurnya sudah ngaco. Back to story.

* * *

><p>Pulang sekolah, Gumi menghampiri Sae. "Sae-senpai."<p>

"Ada apa, Gumi-chan?" kata Sae tersenyum. Himeko menghampiri Sae.

"Sae-chan, nih, naskahnya. Aku enggak sempat ngasih kemarin," kata Himeko. "Wah, hai, Gumi-chan."

"Hallo, sensei," ucap Gumi. "Pekerjaan sensei sebelumnya apa?"

"Aku komikus."

"Aku novelis, editor dan author! Jadi aku yang bikin alur cerita, Bakari yang bikin komiknya, aku juga yang ngedit!" kata Sae gembira.

"Gumi-chan, bisa tolong anterin ini ke Gumiya? Aku sibuk ngerjain naskah," kata Himeko memberi setumpuk buku.

"Gumiya-sensei?"

"Iya," kata Sae. "Kami dulu saat SMP, mainnya bertiga lho. Aku, Bakari, Gumiya. Padahal aku dan Bakari dulu judes banget sama Gumiya. Lucunya, Bakari bisa aja nembak Gumiya. Herannya bisa diterima. Eh, baru pacaran lima bulan, putus. Kasihan banget Sae yang masih jomblo. Hiks, hiks," kata Sae ngaco. "Saat SMP, Bakari itu seperti Onee-channya Sae. Kalau ada apa-apa, pasti larinya ke Bakari. Tapi Bakari suka ngisengin keterlaluan sih. Udah tahu aku paling takut sama demon, eh, malah sok bergaya demon nyasar. Kalau di apa-apain, yang pertama di cari adalah Bakari, terus ngumpet di belakangnya."

"Cuekin aja si Sae. Ini alamatnya," kata Himeko memberi sebuah kertas. "Aku harus mengerjakan komikku yang belum selesai. Aku sedang dikejar tengat waktu. Tolong banget ya."

"Hai, sensei." Gumi berjalan pergi. Saat kelas sudah sepi, Sae berbisik pada Himeko.

"Bakari, bukannya komik kamu sudah selesai enam hari yang lalu?"

"Kau tahu? Profesi sampinganku itu mak comblang."

* * *

><p>SKIP TIME<p>

_Apa yang aku pikirkan sih?_ Kata Gumi dalam hati. Sekarang ia ada di depan sebuah rumah besar milik kediaman Gumiya. Akhirnya gadis itu menekan bel.

"Siapa?"

"Saya Megopoid Gumi. S-sa-saya mau menjenguk Gumiya-sensei. saya muridnya," kata Gumi gugup. Jelas gugup. Karena menungunjungi rumah seorang calon pacarnya.

Pintu gerbang dibukakan. Beberapa pembantu menyambutnya. Seorang wanita cantik menyapanya. "Selamat datang. Aku kakaknya Gumiya. Salam kenal, Megopoid-chan," ucap seorang wanita sopan.

"Salam kenal, Onee-sama," kata Gumi sopan.

"Kamu bisa memanggilku Yukari saja, sayang," kata Yukari tersenyum manis. Gumi membungkuk. "Kamu ingin menjenguk Gumiya? Kamarnya ada di atas. Kamu masuk aja."

"Eh, saya tunggu saja di sini!" kata Gumi agak panik.

"Ih, pakai malu-malu. Masuk aja, enggak apa-apa kok. Enggak ganggu. Tapi maaf ya kalau berantakan. Maklum anak cowok."

"Ano."

"Iya?"

"Maaf saya enggak sopan. Tapi umur Gumiya-sensei itu berapa sampai masih bisa dibilang cowok?" kata Gumi blak-blakan.

"Tahun ini baru 21 tahun," kata Yukari. Jujur, Gumi terkejut.

"Apa? Semuda itu?"

"Ya. Dia lulus kuliah umur 19 tahun," jawab Yukari. "Sudah, sana masuk!" Yukari mendorong Gumi masuk ke dalam kamar Gumiya. "Gumiya~n, ada tamu! Masuk ya!" tanpa menunggu jawaban, Yukari mendorong Gumi sehingga masuk ke dalam kamar Gumiya, dan menutup pintunya.

"Aduh," gumam Gumi. Ia berdiri dan menepuk pantatnya yang bekas terjatuh. Gadis itu menghampiri Gumiya yang sedang terbaring. "Konichiwa, sensei."

"Megpoid-san?" kata Gumiya kaget.

"Konichiwa. Maaf mengganggu," kata Gumi sopan. Suasana pun hening. Gadis remaja itu memerah karena tahu mereka hanya berdua saja. Sedangkan Gumiya wajahnya sudah memerah akibat sakit.

"Ada apa?"

"… ah! Sensei bicara padaku? Gomennasai!" kata Gumi panik. Mau tidak mau Gumiya tertawa.

"Dasar linglung," kata Gumiya masih tertawa kecil.

"Ano, ada titipan dari Himeko-sensei," kata Gumi memberikan buku kepada Gumiya.

"Sensei?"

"Hari ini karena Gumiya-sensei tidak mengajar, jadi Himeko-sensei yang menggantikan. Dan mulai lima bulan ke depan, karena Riko-sensei cuti melahirkan, seorang guru lagi menggantikan beliau," kata Gumi menerangkan.

"Soal Himeko sih aku sudah tahu. Guru lagi ya? Perempuan?" tanya Gumiya.

"Iya," jawab Gumi. "Setahuku ya, Himeko-sensei dulu sahabat Gumiya-sensei. apa itu benar?" tanya Gumi menaruh buku di sebelah Gumiya.

"Iya. Kamu duduklah. Aku jadi tidak enak melihatmu berdiri terus," ucap Gumiya tidak enak hati. Gumi akhirnya duduk di lantai. "Jangan disitu. Kemarilah."

Gumipun duduk di pinggir kasur Gumiya, karena dipaksa oleh pemuda itu. Muka Gumi sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ano, apakah kamu mau mendengar kisah cintaku?" kata Gumiya memerah.

"Tentu saja. Silakan bercerita, sensei," kata Gumi.

"Aku dulu bersahabat dengan Himeko, dengan seorang gadis lagi. Keduanya gadis baik, sehingga aku terkejut ketika Himeko menyatakan cintanya padaku," mulai Gumiya. Ia menghela napas. "Namun aku tahu hubunganku dengan Himeko tidak akan lama. Karena aku dengannya cukup teman baik saja. Herannya, Himeko sama sekali tidak sedih. Seorang gadis lagi tidak berani bicara apapun soal masalah ini. Ini hanya berakhir begitu saja. Jadi saat aku tahu bahwa guru pengganti mata pelajaranku adalah Himeko, jujur aku terkejut."

"Ternyata sensei mempunyai kisah cinta yang rumit," kata Gumi mengangguk. "Ah, sudah jam segini. Aku pamit pulang, sensei."

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan. Terima kasih atas semuanya. Dan jika kamu memerlukan pertolonganku, jangan sungkan meminta, Gumi," kata Gumiya. Wajah Gumi memerah lagi ketika ia dipanggil dengan nama kecilnya.

"Sama-sama, G-gumiya-sensei," jawab Gumi, dan menutup pintu kamar Gumiya.

Setelah beberapa lama, Gumiya membuka sebuah buku yang tadi diberikan oleh Gumi.

"Jangan-jangan… kalian…"

* * *

><p>"Ohayou gozaimasu!" ucap Himeko pagi hari.<p>

"Ohayou, minna-sama!" ucap Sae yang mengikuti Himeko di belakangnya.

"Ohayou, sensei!" kata para murid yang bertemu dengannya.

"Gumi!" kata Himeko. Dihampirinya gadis wortel itu.

"Ah, sensei. ohayou," ucap Gumi tersenyum.

"Bagaimana? Apa Gumiya sudah mulai menyukaimu?" tanya Himeko.

"Apa!? Ternyata Gumo pedophile!? Dia lolicon!?" kata Sae berteriak. Himeko langsung mengambil selotip dan tali. Diikatnya tubuh Sae dengan tali dan dibungkam mulutnya dengan selotip.

"Nah, selesai," ucap Bakako.

"Pfft! Bakyarwyih… jwahyatt!" kata Sae ditengah mulutnya yang terbungkam.

"Apa Gumiya sudah mulai menyukaimu?" ulang Himeko.

Teng… teng… bel masuk berbunyi. Himeko berdecak kesal, sedangkan Sae terus meronta.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti ya, Gumi," ucap Bakako.

Himeko masuk ke dalam kelas dengan Sae pergi ke kelas berikutnya. Wanita itu berkata, "Ohayou gozaimasu!" katanya.

"Ohayou, sen-"

"Bakako!" teriak seseorang. Orang tersebut memaksa masuk.

"Ah, haiiii, Gumiya!" kata Himeko melambaikan tangan.

"BUKANNYA HAI, BEGOO!" teriak Gumiya. "APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KELASKU!?"

"Apa yang sedang aku lakukan? Lihat dong, aku sedang mengajar!" kata Himeko.

"KAU GILA APA!?" teriak Gumiya frustasi. "CEPAT, PERGI DARI KELASKU!"

"HU-UH! Dasar Gumiya pelit! Aku kan sedang stress kehilangan ide buat komikku!" kata Himeko sambil merapikan bukunya.

"Ini bukan mainan, Bakako!" teriak Gumiya seraya mengusir Himeko dari kelas.

"Ano, sensei," panggil seseorang. Gumiya dan Himeko menengok ke sumber suara. "Aku rasa Himeko-sensei mengajar dengan baik," kata Gumi.

Otomatis wajah Gumiya langsung blushing ketika melihat gadis itu. "Ano, sensei?" tegur Gumi. Himeko sibuk menggoda Gumiya dengan menyikutnya dan meledeknya.

"Cie, Gumiyaa…" bisik Himeko.

"U-u-urusai! Pokoknya, jangan anggap mengajar itu main-main!" kata Gumiya mendorong Himeko keluar dari kelasnya. Blamm!

"Huh, dasar Gumiya terlalu serius."

* * *

><p>SKIP TIME<p>

"Hallo! Sae datang! Bakari!" teriak Sae membuka kelas Gumi. "Lho? Bakari mana? Kok adanya Gumiya?"

"Sae? Sedang apa kamu di sini?" tanya Gumiya kaget.

"Sedang apa? Huh! Aku sedang mengajar! Jangan anggap aku kemari hanya untuk bersenang-senang, ya! Aku cukup serius dalam mengajar!" kata Sae manyun. "Pokoknya, kemana Bakari?"

"Aku usir dari kelas," ucap Gumiya santai.

"Apa?!" teriak Sae kaget. "Dasar Gumiya! Nyebelin!" Sae membanting pintu kelas yang sedang diajar Gumiya. Gumiya membatu.

"Seperti biasa mereka masih anak kecil," gumam Gumiya.

* * *

><p>SKIP TIME<p>

"Himeko-sensei!" panggil Gumi.

"Ya?" kata Himeko berhenti berjalan.

"Bisakah bantu aku soal yang ini?" tanya Gumi.

"Tidak," jawab Himeko sambil menggeleng. "Aku sangat tidak bisa matematika. Tanya saja sama Gumiya."

"Baik, sensei!" kata Gumi. Gadis itu melesat pergi.

"Bakari, kenapa kamu tidak menganjurkan untuk bertanya padaku?" kata Sae muncul.

"Kan sudah aku bilang, pekerjaan sampinganku adalah mak comblang."

.

.

.

"Sensei?" panggil Gumi.

"Ya?" jawab Gumiya. Gadis mungil itu memerah lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa pembagian ini. Bisakah sensei membantuku?" kata Gumi sambil menyodorkan kertas.

Gumiya membaca soal tersebut dengan teliti. "Baiklah. Tunggulah sepulang sekolah," ucap Gumiya mengangguk. Gumi melirik sebuah tumpukkan kertas yang ada di meja Gumiya.

"Wah! Ini semua sensei yang kerjakan?" tanya Gumi kagum.

"Iya," ucap Gumiya datar. Tiba-tiba gadis itu tertawa kecil dan tersenyum manis.

"Aku pikir sensei adalah guru yang galak. Ternyata sensei sangat perhatian pada muridnya, ya," kata Gumi tersenyum. Gumiya langsung blushing.

"A-aku tidak tahu itu pujian atau bukan. Tapi terima kasih," ucap Gumiya. Gumi mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Gumiya dan bertanya tentang soal yang ia tidak tahu. Sedangkan Gumiya hanya blushing melihat Gumi.

_Jangan-jangan… aku menyukai gadis SMA ini?_ Pikir Gumiya dalam hati.

"Haii, Gumiyaaa!" brakk! Gumi kaget dan menabrak Gumiya, sedangkan mereka terjatuh bersama ke tembok. Sae dan Himeko melongo.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Sae polos.

"Gumiya-sensei! Megpoid-san!" ternyata salah satu guru melihat mereka. "Sedang apa kalian disini!? Ini masalah!"

Himeko memasang tampang poker face padahal dalam hatinya sangat ketakutan. Sedangkan Sae deg-degan dan gemetaran sambil sembunyi dibelakang Himeko. Sepertinya hubungan Gumi dan Gumiya sudah agak menyebar.

"Bukan, bukan dia yang bermasalah. Aku yang akan menghadap kepala sekolah," ucap Gumiya melindungi Gumi.

"Sensei…"

"Tenang saja, tidak apa-apa," ucap Gumiya tersenyum.

_Tidak! Ini tidak akan apa-apa! Sensei akan dikeluarkan!_ Pikir Gumi panik. Ia segera berlari ke kelasnya dan memanggil Miku, Rin, dan Gakuko.

"Tolong! Sensei bisa dikeluarkan!"

.

.

.

"Tenang dulu, Kiyoteru-sensei," ucap kepala sekolah, Merli menenangkan Kiyoteru-sensei. dibelakang Gumiya, ada Himeko dan Sae mengikutinya.

"Maafkan kami, kepala sekolah," ucap Himeko menunduk.

"Kami yang berusaha menyomblangkan mereka…"

"Jadi kami yang akan tanggung jawab."

"Bukan, ini bukan salah mereka!" bela Gumiya.

"Tenang dulu. Kita juga harus mendengarkan keterangan muridnya juga," ucap Merli.

"Permisi…" Gumi masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah itu. Dibelakangnya ada Miku, Rin, dan Gakuko menunduk.

"Maaf! kami hanya bermain!" ucap Rin menunduk.

"Kami hanya tidak serius," kata Miku.

"Gumi kalah taruhan game batsu, dan kami menyuruhnya 'menembak' Gumiya-sensei!" kata Gakuko menyesal.

"Aku sama sekali tidak serius dalam penembakkan saya ke Gumiya-sensei. aku sama sekali tidak ada perasaan kepada beliau."

_Maafkan aku, sensei. tapi aku tahu, hal ini adalah jalan yang terbaik, untuk kita berdua._

.

.

.

"Di mana Megpoid-san?" tanya Gumiya di tengah pelajaran.

"Dia jatuh saat pelajaran olahraga. sekarang dia berada di ruang kesehatan," ucap Rin. Miku dan Gakuko pura-pura tidak mendengar sambil memberi mimik muka menyesal.

_Urgghh… aku sangat bodoh,_ pikir Gumi sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. _Aku sangat pengecut sampai tidak mau memasuki kelas Gumiya-sensei._

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Sae khawatir.

"Ya, aku baikan. Terima kasih, sensei," ucap Gumi tersenyum terpaksa.

"Maafkan kami. Maafkan aku," ucap Himeko menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, sensei," kata Gumi sekali lagi tersenyum.

"Megpoid-san!"

.

.

_Suara itu?_

"Gumiya?" tanya Himeko dan Sae kompak.

"Tolong buka pintunya!" kata Gumiya dari luar. Buru-buru Himeko membuka kunci pintu ruang kesehatan.

"Gumiya… kamu…" ucapan Himeko terhenti ketika seulas senyum melukis di bibirnya. "Sae," panggil wanita itu. Sae mendekatinya, dan melongo. Sae bersiul panjang. "Kami pergi dulu ya." Blaam!

Gumiya melangkah masuk dengan tampang kusut. "Sensei, kenapa tampangmu sangat kusut?" kata Gumi menyibakkan daun dari rambut Gumiya. Lalu Gumiya langsung memberikan seikat bunga dangelion kepada Gumi.

"Sensei? Ini…?"

"U-u-untukmu! Sudah ya!" ucap Gumiya berbalik. Namun jalannya terhenti ketika dari belakang Gumi memeluknya. "Gumi?"

"Terima kasih, sensei! Aku sangat suka bunga ini!" kata gadis itu tersenyum. "Tapi ini untuk apa?" Gumi melepaskan pelukannya dan menaruh bunga di sebelahnya.

"A-aku sudah terlanjur menyukaimu. Aku sudah bertekad untuk menyelesaikan cerita ini," ucap Gumiya memerah.

"Sensei…" kata Gumi pelan. "Maafkan aku. Aku berbohong kepada sensei. Itu semua hanya permainan. Aku sudah membimbangkan perasaan sensei," ucap Gumi menyesal.

"Aku tahu."

.

.

.

"Apa?" tanya Gumi heran.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau semua ini adalah permainan," ucap Gumiya dengan senyum shotanya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa sensei bisa menyukaiku?" tanya Gumi makin heran.

"Ka-ka-karena kamu telah mengacaukan hatiku! Kamu tahu, betapa senangnya saat kamu tersenyum!" kata Gumiya dengan sifat tsunderenya.

"Sensei," panggil Gumi.

"Ya?"

"Sensei tahu, kalau sejak permainan ini dimulai, aku yang pertama tidak ada perasaan apa-apa kepada sensei, sekarang menjadi tersentuh dan aku baru tahu, rasa yang dialami aku sekarang adalah bahwa aku sangat menyukai sensei, walaupun aku tahu cinta ini terlarang," ucap Gumi tersenyum manis. Hati Gumiya terketuk, dan pemuda itu membalikkan badannya dan membalas pelukan Gumi. "S-s-sensei?"

"Ini rahasia kita, ya."

.

.

BACK TO AUTHOR…

"Huh! Gumiya tsundere tingkat dewa!" ujar Sae.

"Dasar, ternyata dia benar-benar mencintai Gumi, ya," ucap Himeko.

"Dan Gumi-chan benar-benar mencintai Gumiya-chan,"ucap Sae gembira. "Ngomong-ngomong, Baka-nee. Kamu minta imbalan apa sama Gumi-chan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya minta menjadi model sebagai tokoh utama di komikku berikutnya~"

"Curang!"

.

.

"Aku rasa aku dibicarakan?" ucap Gumi merinding.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting aku menyukai Megpoid-san seutuhnya," ucap Gumiya ngegombal. Gumi tersenyum sambil bersemu merah.

"Sensei, aku sangat menyukai sensei…"

"Gumi, ingat ya. Aku berjanji akan melamarmu tiga tahun lagi. Pasti!"

* * *

><p>End of GumixGumiya<p>

* * *

><p>Sae: cihui! Sudah selesai! Gomenne lama update! Bagi yang udah nunggu, gomennasai! By the way, di sini Sae ikut main, lho! Karena Bakari adalah sahabat Sae di dunia nyata! (?)<p>

Rinka: hallo? Aku mau perkenalan nih! Aku OC baru Sae-sama. Rinka desu, minna.

Sae: angg… Rinka-chan enggak usah panggil sama, lagi. Jadi malu…

Rinka: #ngelempar Sae pakai kursi# sadar, Sae!

Sae: gila, enggak sopan banget nih orang.

Rinka: #aura membunuh#

Sae: O-o-o-oke, Rinka!

Rinka: Read and review, please? #senyum manis#


	6. MikuxKaito

MikuxKaito

Warning: bahasanya jahat, alur (sangat) kecepetan, gaje, typo

Itu kejadian yang tidak disengaja. Sungguh tidak disengaja. Sejak saat itu, mereka berdua bermusuhan.

Seorang gadis berambut teal berjalan cepat sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Seorang gadis mengikutinya. "Ano… Miku-chan…" panggil gadis yang dibelakangnya.

"Berisik!" kata gadis yang tadi dipanggil Miku. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang bad mood tingkat dewa.

"Miku-chan, lihat depan!" kata gadis itu. Ia bernama ScorpioNoKuga, panggil saja Kuga.

BRAK!

"Aduduh…" kata Miku memegang hidungnya yang menabrak sesuatu. Ia segera melihat ke depan. "Eh, sedang apa kamu di sini!? Minggir!" teriak Miku mengusir pria yang ada di depannya.

"Miku-chaaan~ tunggu!" panggil Kuga buru-buru. Pria tersebut cengo dan garuk-garuk merasa tidak bersalah.

* * *

><p>FLASH BACK ON<p>

Lebih tepatnya kemarin, Hatsune Miku, seorang idola sekolah, melakukan hal yang membuatnya sangat membenci sahabatnya.

Teman baiknya, Kaito Shion, sekarang menjadi musuhnya.

"Kaito-kun!" panggil Miku. Padahal sekarang mereka masih bermain bersama.

"Ada apa, Miichan?"

"Bantu aku dong. Gumiya-sensei memang sadis. Menyuruh seorang gadis membawakan ini," gerutu Miku. Kaito mengangguk, dan menghampirinya.

"Kalau Miku-chan membutuhkan bantuan, kenapa tidak bilang kami?" kata beberapa orang yang fansnya Miku.

"Maaf ya. Tapi Kaito-kun yang membantuku," ucap Miku dengan senyumnya. Senyum obralnya. Gadis itu pergi, bersama Kaito yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Miichan, berat enggak? Kalau berat, biar aku aja yang bawain."

"Enggak kok," ucap Miku. Sebenarnya, itu beraaaaat banget. Tapi walaupun Miku punya teman kecil yang baik dan fans yang mengelukan dirinya, ia masih punya etika untuk tahu berterima kasih dan tahu diri.

"Miichan…"

"Ya?"

"Miichan suka aku enggak?"

"Aku suka Kaito-kun kok!" ucap Miku ceria.

"Bukan dalam maksud teman. Tapi dalam maksud… errr…."

"Ya?"

"Ehm… ngomongnya susah nih," ucap Kaito sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya.

"Miku-chan!" teriak seseorang dari belakang dan mendorong Kaito. Cowok itu langsung jatuh menimpa Miku, dan seperti yang kalian bayangkan… :3

FLASH BACK OFF

* * *

><p>"Miku-chan…" kata Kuga mengikuti gadis itu.<p>

"Ya?"

"Miku-chan seperti mayat berjalan…" ucap Kuga khawatir.

"Sejak kapan kamu peduli padaku?"

"Hueee! Miku-chan judesss!" teriak Kuga manja. Miku akhirnya mengalah.

"Maaf deh."

"Miku-chan cerita dong, ada masalah apa. siapa tahu aku bisa bantu," ucap Kuga.

"Aku sedang bertengkar dengan Kaito-kun. Lihat tampangnya aja nyebelin banget."

"Hmm… bukan maksud ingin ikut campur masalah Miku-chan sih, tapi mau enggak aku bantu baikan?"

"Makasih," ucap Miku tersenyum manis.

"Nah, gitu dong! Senyum dong!" kata Kuga ceria.

"…"

"Ada apa, Miku-chan?"

"Aku tahu kamu ada maunya ya?" tanya Miku datar.

"Kok tahu?"

"Karena mukamu itu mencerminkan semuanya."

"Benarkah? Wah, Kuga harus operasi plastik!"

"…"

* * *

><p>SKIP TIME<p>

Miku masih melakukan serangan cuekin Kaito selama tiga hari. Sampai akhirnya suara bel.

Ting Tong…

"Ya?" jawab ibu Miku. "Ah, Silakan masuk! Miku ada di kamarnya."

Miku cuek. _Paling-paling yang dateng Gumi, Rin-chan, atau Gakuko-chan_, pikir Miku.

"Haaai!" seseorang membuka pintu kamar Miku sehingga gadis itu kaget.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Miku kepada Kuga.

"Main ke rumah Miku."

"Buat?"

"Ih, Miku ketus banget sih! Kuga kan kesepian, internetnya lagi mati, warnet tutup, komik habis semua karena sudah aku borong dari toko buku "GRAME**A", game sudah tamat, bete bete bete!" kata Kuga seperti anak kecil.

"Bodoh amat."

"Miku-chan jahat!" kata Kuga cemberut.

"Ih, kok kamu dari tadi bikin kesel sih?!" kata Miku kesal. Kuga kicep. "Ah, capek ngomong sama kamu! Kamu enggak ngerti apa-apa!"

.

.

"Miku-chan," panggil Kuga membujuk Miku yang sembunyi di balik selimutnya.

"Ya?"

"Aku akan mendukung Kaitocchi minta maaf sama Miku!" kata Kuga ngambek. "Kuga enggak mau tahu! Pokoknya MIKU HARUS BAIKAN SAMA KAITO! BODOH AMAT KALAU MIKU ENGGAK SUKA!" kata Kuga.

"Ihhh… AMIT-AMIT!" teriak Miku.

"AWAS YA KALAU ENGGAK BAIKAN!"

Sedetik kemudian Kuga sudah menghilang dari kamar Miku. Miku cengo dan menghela napas panjang. Tring! Ada email masuk. Miku segera membacanya.

From: ScorpioNoKuga

To: MikuPrincessNegi

_Pokoknya Miku harus baikan sama Kaitocchi!_

Miku membaca e-mail tersebut.

Tring!

From: ScorpioNoKuga

To: MikuPrincessNegi

_Awas ya kalau enggak baikan! Akan aku bakar semua negi Miku-chan yang ada di kulkas sekolah!_

Tring!

From: ScorpioNoKuga

To: MikuPrincessNegi

_Miku-chan, kalau Miku-chan enggak baikan dan enggak ngabarin Kuga apa-apa sampai nanti malem, Kuga suruh Gakutan buat ngebuang abu negi Miku-chan ke samudra Pasifik!_

'WHAT THE –PIPPPP-!" teriak Miku frustasi.

"Onee, jangan berisik!" kata Mikuo, adik Miku dari kamarnya.

Ting Tong…

"Iya, tunggu sebentar," ucap Mikuo. Dia membukakan pintu. "Wah, Kaito-nii! Silakan masuk!"

.

.

.

"KAITO-NII!?" teriak Miku. _Sejak kapan Mikuo memanggil Kaito-kun sebagai Onii!? Walaupun sudah kenal lama, tapi panggilnya ya Senpai karena satu sekolahan!_

"Kamar Miku-neechan di atas. Masuk aja," kata Mikuo.

_Apa-apaan dia!? Seenaknya saja menyuruh MANIAK-ASIU itu masuk ke kamarku!_

"Miichan, kenapa kamu menjambak rambutmu?" kata Kaito yang ternyata sudah bersender di depan pintu kamarnya dan sedari tadi memperhatikan Miku yang seperti orang stress.

"Kai-kun?" kata Miku kaget.

"Miichan?"

"Kai-kun?"

"Miichan?"

"Kai-kun?"

"Mi-"

"Stopp! Kenapa kalian seperti orang gila sih!?" teriak Sae yang entah muncul dari mana. "Kalian tuh harus mainin peran kalian di fict ini! Bukan bergaya ala sinetron, ngerti!" kata Sae sambil ngarahin busur dan panah ke Miku dan Kaito.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good. Okay, I will go now. Awas ya kalau kalian ngaco. Hihihihi…"

Sae menghilang. Miku sudah merinding dan Kaito sudah lemas.

"Apa itu, Kai-kun?"

"Enggak tahu, Miichan."

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO THE STORY!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kai-kun? Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanya Miku kaget.<p>

Kaito dengan lancangnya masuk ke kamar Miku, dan berlutut di depannya.

"Miichan, maafkan aku telah membuatmu marah. Aku sama sekali –sumpah- enggak tahu salah aku di mana, sehingga membuat Miichan kesal. Tapi Miichan harus tahu, aku minta maaf secara tulus," ucap Kaito layaknya menyembah Miku.

"E-e-e-e-eh, Kai-kun enggak usah kayak begini. Di dramatisir banget," ucap Miku sok pokerface padahal di dalem hati enggak karuan.

"Tapi aku sangat membutuhkan Miichan!"

"Buat apa?"

"Miichan mau memenuhi permohonanku?"

"Apa?"

"Maukah…"

"Ya?" deg… deg…

"Miichan…"

"Ya?" dag dig dug… dag dig dug…

"Membelikan aku aisu?"

.

.

.

.

"ENGGAK MAU DAN ENGGAK AKAN PERNAH!" Miku mengusir Kaito dari kamarnya. Miku segera menutup pintu kamarnya dan bersender di belakangnya.

"Cih, dasar. Sudah membuat aku deg-degan enggak karuan begini," ucap Miku kesal. "Dan tidak mau tanggung jawab. Sial, wajahku pasti memerah banget sekarang."

* * *

><p>IN ANOTHER PLACE<p>

Kaito sedang garuk-garuk tidak mengerti kenapa dia diomeli Miku. "Aku enggak ngerti kenapa Miichan marah…"

"Lho? Kaito-nii?" kata Mikuo sambil membawa gelas. "Kok enggak masuk?"

"Iya, diusir Miichan," kata Kaito lemas.

"Sudah, sudah. Onee emang galak. Sabar aja ya," hibur Mikuo. "Hmm… bagaimana kabar Kaiko-chan?" kata Mikuo dengan malu-malu.

"Ih, malu-malu aja. Ngapain juga nanyain. Setiap hari kan dia nanyain kamu. Bukannya kita udah main bareng-bareng dari kecil? Aku aja sama Miichan sampai sekarang enggak pernah tuh namanya malu-malu. Tapi kok kalian yang adik kami sekarang sudah dewasa duluan dari aku ya?" kata Kaito polos. "Nanti aku kasih tahu deh ke Kaiko kalau kamu nyariin dia."

"Eh, enggak usah!" kata Mikuo panik. "Aku hanya mau kabarnya doang kok?"

"Bener nih, **hanya**?" kata Kaito menggoda. Mikuo makin blushing.

"Arrgh! Tahu ah!" kata Mikuo ngambek. Kaito tertawa.

"Kamu mirip banget sama kakakmu, ya," kata Kaito.

"Kaito-nii juga, makin mirip aja sama Kaiko-chan, tukang isengin orang."

"Tapi kamu suka kan?"

"S-s-suka."

"CIE, MIKUO!" teriak Kuga tiba-tiba. Ternyata gadis itu dari tadi memata-matai dan memantau keadaan mereka.

"Kuga-san!? Kenapa anda bisa ada di sini?" kata Kaito kaget.

"Berkat laptop hacker Piko dan si sejuta informasi reynyah, aku memantau keadaan. Pertama aku ingin menjodohkanmu dengan Miku, tapi ternyata aku menjodohkan orang lain juga selain Miku! Mikuo, selamat ya!" kata Kuga menyalami Mikuo dengan gembira.

"Errr… aku hanya bilang aku suka Kaiko, kok! Kami belum jadian! Dia aja enggak tahu kalau aku suka dia," kata Mikuo blushing.

"Ih, gitu aja malu-malu," kata Kuga. Segera dia menarik oven yang entah dari mana dan mengeluarkan ponsel. "Halo? datang sekarang ke rumah Hatsune!" perintahnya. Segera satu menit kemudian bel berbunyi. "Ah! Dia sudah datang! Kaito, buka pintunya!" teriak Kuga memerintah. Kaito segera membuka pintu rumah kediaman Hatsune itu.

"Kaiko-chan!?" kata Mikuo panik sendiri.

"Ada apa buru-buru menyuruhku datang ke rumah Mikuo, Kuga-senpai?" kata Kaiko. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal, sepertinya gadis itu berlari.

"Kaiko! Sekarang juga, cepat nyatakan cintamu kepada Mikuo! Kalau enggak, akan kulelehkan es krimmu pakai oven ini!" perintah Kuga. Kedua adik itu blushing berat.

"Apa!?"

"Berisik!" teriak Miku. Sepertinya dia mendengar kebisingan di bagian bawah. "Bisa enggak kalian tenang sedikit!? Aku sakit kepala, tahu!"

"Ah, Miku-chan!" panggil Kuga. "Turun! Aku ingin kamu menyaksikan sesuatu yang bersejarah yang akan dilakukan oleh adikmu!"

"Ada apa sih?" kata Miku loncat dari tangga dan mendarat tepat di muka Kaito. Gadis itu langsung membuang mukanya.

"Kaiko," panggil Mikuo.

"Ya?" kata Kaiko dengan senyum.

"A-a-a-a…"

"Kok tumben kamu gugup?"

"Aku suka kamu, Kaiko Shion! Kumohon, jadilah pacarku!"

.

.

Semua orang di rumah itu melongo, kecuali Mikuo dan Kuga. Kuga asyik memotret mereka sambil cekikikan sendiri. Mikuo hanya membungkuk sambil memejamkan mata. Kaiko melongo melihat Mikuo.

1 menit…

3 menit…

5 menit…

10 menit…

"Lama banget sih!?" kata Kuga bosan. "Ayo dong, mana responnya, Kaiko?!"

"Ak-aku… err…"

"Ya? Ya?" kata Kuga ambisi.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Hatsune Mikuo! Aku mau jadi pacarmu!" teriak Kaiko. Mikuo langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Kaiko memeluk kekasih barunya itu.

Miku melongo, begitu juga Kaito.

"Yah… begitulah kedua insan yang tulalit dan baka itu," kata Kuga yang pasti mengarah ke Miku dan Kaito.

"Apa maksudmu, Kuga-chaan!?"

Selama Miku dan Kuga masih perang mulut, Kaito hanya cengo sambil menarik-narik baju Miku.

"Ih, apaan sih Kaito!?"

"Mereka… mereka…"

"KISSU!" teriak Kuga senang. Dia segera mengambil kamera dan memotret Mikuo dan Kaiko yang sibuk ciuman dengan panasnya. Miku langsung tutup mata dengan kedua tangannya, sedangkan Kaito melihat mereka dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

1 menit…

1 setengah menit…

2 menit…

2 setengah menit…

Kuga dan Miku serta Kaito bosan melihat mereka yang tidak selesai-selesai bermesraan. Akhirnya mereka pergi menuju ruang baca di rumah Miku, dan membiarkan adik mereka melakukan sesukanya.

"Miku," panggil Kuga.

"Ya?"

"Kapan kamu dengan Kaito melakukan hal seperti itu?"

BLUSH! Muka Miku langsung memerah.

"TIDAK AKAN!"

"So… Kaitocchi… bagaimana perasaanmu kepada Miku-chan?" kata Kuga seraya sebagai MC acara.

"A-aku… menyukainya," gumam Kaito, namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh Miku dan Kuga. Kuga memberi senyuman sangat lebar, sedangkan Miku menganga.

"Apa!?" kata gadis twintail itu.

"Aku berencana ingin menembakmu…. Tapi waktu itu ada kecelakaan kecil dengan kita. Jadi kamu marah," kata Kaito menunduk.

"Sebentar sebentar… kecelakaan apa?" kata Kuga.

"Waktu itu aku dengan Kaito enggak sengaja kissu," kata Miku jujur.

.

.

"Maafkan aku!" kata Kuga menyembah Miku dan Kaito.

"Maksudnya?"

"Waktu itu aku enggak sengaja mendorong Miku! Jadi waktu itu aku mau manggil Miku, tapi malah kedorong. Rin melihatku dan langsung mengejarku, jadi aku lari dan tidak sempat melihat keadaan."

.

.

Hawa panas meliputi. Miku sudah memasang tampang ingin mengajar Kuga.

"Miichan," panggil Kaito.

"Apa?"

"Aku menyukai Miichan. Mau jadi pacarku?"

Miku langsung blushing dan mengurungkan niatnya menghajar Kuga. Gadis itu terdiam lama.

"Mau," ucapnya setelah sekian jam.

Mikuo dan Kaiko yang baru selesai dengan kegiatan mereka langsung mengucapkan selamat kepada kakak-kakak mereka, sedangkan Kuga berterima kasih dalam hati tidak jadi dihajar Miku.

"So…" kata Kuga.

"MANA PJNYA!?" teriak gadis itu. "CIEELAH, KALIAN! SUDAH JADIAN ENGGAK BAGI-BAGI PJ! PJ DONG PJ!"

"Jangan buat aku naik emosi dan hendak menghajarmu lagi, Kuga," kata Miku.

"Ampun, Miku-chaaaaan…"

* * *

><p>END MIKUXKAITO<p>

* * *

><p>Sae: selesai, yo! Pertama, Sae minta maaf dulu sama ScorpioNoKuga, kalau perannya terlalu kasar bicaranya, sembarangan, tidak sesuai dengan watak Kuga-san. yang penting happy, iya enggak?<p>

Shou: #datar#

Sae: tidak menarik kah? #berkaca-kaca#

Shou: eeh… menarik kok! Bagus banget! #menenangkan Sae#

Sae: kenapa Shou tiba-tiba muji Sae?

Shou: saya takut dihapus, Sae-sama… #jujur#

Sae: #pundung#

Shou: by the way, RnR?


	7. GakukoxLuki

GakukoxLuki

Warning: bahasanya jahat, alur (sangat) kecepetan, gaje, typo

"Heh, jangan malak sama cewek!"

BAG! BUG! DONG!

(silakan kalian berimajinasi tentang adegan berdarah-darah)

Gadis ini bernama Gakuko, merupakan gadis 'penegak keadilan'. Dia sangat kuat, tentunya karena Gakuko Kamui ini adalah tempat perlindungan para cewek yang 'ditindas'.

"Hei, jangan kabur! Aku belum puas menghajar kalian semua!" teriak Gakuko marah-marah. Dia segera berlari, mengejar segerombolan cowok yang habis memalak seorang gadis yang sering ditindas oleh para pria.

Dua detik kemudian…

Gakuko memenangkan pertandingan dengan para 'mayat' bertumpuk dengan berdarah-darah.

Gakuko cewek terkuat di sekolah itu. Gadis ini juga jago main pedang, alias kendo. Dia selalu memenangkan kendo entah untuk cewek maupun cowok. Tidak ada manusia yang lebih kuat daripadanya.

.

.

.

RALAT untuk kata-katanya yang terakhir. Fufufu… disini Lemon. Kalau cari Sae, dia pingsan di ruang belakang. Baiklah, Lemon yang ambil alih.

Ini semua awal dari sebuah kisah.

"Gakuko-senpai, jadian yuk?"

_Ada anak gila mengajakku pacaran_, pikir Gakuko dalam hati.

"Kenapa kamu mengajakku? Kalau sekedar main-main, jangan ajak aku," kata Gakuko kesal. Dia sedang latihan kendo di tempat biasanya latihan, bersama anak-anak lain. Bayangkan saja, dari delapan puluh murid kendo, hanya Gakuko satu-satunya cewek.

"Gakuko, ada apa?" tanya sang guru kendo, Hikari Kengo. Panggil saja Kengo, ya. Dia guru kendo Gakuko dan Gakupo sejak mereka berdua baru berumur enam tahun.

"Pak, ada anak gila mengajakku jadian," kata Gakuko mundur. Ia tahu, kalau orang yang mengajaknya itu adalah adik dari pacar kakaknya. Tapi apa dia tidak salah pilih orang?

"Megurine-san, kamu serius ingin mengajaknya?" kata Kengo kagum. "Sudah tujuh belas tahun, tapi tidak ada pria yang berani menyentuh Gakuko karena kekuatannya! Aku mendukungmu!"

"Pak Kengo apa-apaan sih!?" teriak Gakuko sambil mengacungkan tongkat kayunya.

"Gyaa!"

"Begini deh," pikir Luki. "Bagaimana kalau aku berhasil mengalahkan Gakuko-senpai, senpai mau pacaran denganku?"

"Baiklah," kata Gakuko tanpa pikir panjang. Dia sudah membulatkan tekad, bahwa dia pasti menang dan tidka mau kalah dari bocah kelas satu SMA yang kerjanya gonta-ganti cewek.

.

.

Gakuko sudah bersiap dengan baju perangnya. Maaf, maksud Lemon, baju kendonya.

"Gakuko-chan, kamu benar-benar mau bertarung dengan anak itu?" kata Rin, teman sekelasnya.

"Aku tidak punya kata mundur dalam hidupku!" kata Gakuko.

"Lalu imbalannya kalau kamu menang?" tanya Gumi.

"Ufufu… aku akan memperbudaknya!"

"Bohong. Gakuko tidak mungkin sekejam itu," kata Miku datar.

"Enggak lah. Aku enggak tahu aku apain. Langsung aku terima aja tantangannya," kata Gakuko.

"Itu dia baru Gakuko-chan-ku!" kata Rin semangat.

"Sudah ya, _see and learn_," kata Gakuko memasang pelindung kepalanya. Gadis itu berlari menuju tempat pertandingan.

"Ng… memangnya musuh bertanding Gakuko-chan siapa?" kata Gumi.

"Luki Megurine, adik dari Luka-senpai."

"Eh?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia itu kan…"

"Yak! Disini Iroha dari kelas 3! Saya memandu kalian semua! Sekarang ke acara utamanya, pertarungan kendo antara murid kelas 2, ratu kendo kita, Gakuko Kamui! Sudah memenangkan bermacam kejuaraan, terutama pertarungan! Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya!"

"Mana acara pembukanya!? Langsung acara utamanya!?" teriak Gakuko.

"Dan penantangnya adalah Luki Megurine, murid kelas 1!" kata Iroha lagi. Luki maju, sambil menebarkan senyumnya.

_Ughh… harus aku kalahkan, harus aku kalahkan, walaupun dia adik Luka-neechan, harus aku kalahkan…_ kata Gakuko dalam hati. Diambilnya pedang kayunya, dan bersiap.

"Siap, mulai!"

Pertarungan sangat senggit. Gakuko dengan tidak segan-segan memojokkan Luki dengan kemampuannya. Kengo duduk termangu sambil menonton Gakuko, dan teman-teman Gakuko menyemangati gadis itu.

Saat Gakuko sudah menebarkan senyuman kemenangannya karena nyaris berhasil menghabisi Luki, tiba-tiba Luki langsung menyeringai dan menyerang Gakuko habis-habisan.

"Ap-!?"

Gakuko kaget ketika ia sudah tersudut dari Luki. Pelindung kepala Gakuko terlepas, dan memperlihatkan wajah syoknya. Dengan mata-mata menyala-nyala, Luki mengayunkan pedangnya tinggi, hendak memukul kepala Gakuko. Gakuko langsung memejamkan matanya. Namun ia dapat merasakan hembusan angin pelan mengenai wajahnya. Gadis itu membuka matanya, dan melihat Luki menurunkan pedangnya. Pria itu membuka pelindung kepalanya, dan langsung dengan cepat mencium dahi Gakuko.

Gadis itu membatu, membalakkan matanya kaget. Gakuko tampak kaget, syok, serta terbalak, sampai gadis itu menjatuhkan pedangnya.

Semua penonton terdiam. 10 detik, 15 detik, 20 detik…

"Pemenangnya adalah Luki Megurine!" kata Iroha.

Gakuko masih tidak percaya dikalahkan oleh pria yang lebih muda darinya. Hancur sudah reputasinya sebagai cewek yang tidak terkalahkan. Kengo juga terbalak tidak percaya.

"Waw, kamu hebat banget, bisa ngalahin harimau betina itu! Bagaimana caranya?" kata Kengo terkagum-kagum.

"Kengo-sensei, Luki Megurine telah memenangkan ratusan piagam dan penghargaan tentang kendo," kata Miku menerangkan. "Kalau kalian tanya aku dapat data dari mana, silakan tanya kepada Reynyah-senpai dari kelas 3."

"Wow. Aku masih tidak bisa percaya," kata Gumi kaget.

Gakuko berjongkok mengambil pedangnya yang terjatuh dengan berjongkok. Namun sebelum tangannya sampai di pedang kayunya, ia sudah menyentuh tangan lembut nan hangat milik Luki.

"Ini senpai~"

"Uwaaaah!" teriak Gakuko kaget dan melempar pedangnya sehingga hampir mengenai Piko yang menonton mereka.

"Hoi! Hati-hati!" teriak Kengo.

"Aku menang, senpai~ aku minta hadiahnya~"

"Ughh…" kata Gakuko dengan wajah merah.

"Senpai manis sekali~"

"Den-dengar, ya!" kata Gakuko. "Nama _gutsy_ telah melekat di punggungku. Jadi aku terima tantanganmu. Mulai besok, aku akan menjadi pacarmu!"

"Tentu saja, senpai~"

Luki tersenyum manis, tanpa memedulikan angin badai yang berasal dari Gakuko hendak menerjangnya sampai dia minta ampun. Namun sepertinya Gakuko juga salah kira, mengira bahwa Luki akan menyerah terhadapnya.

* * *

><p>Namun…<p>

"Ohayou gozaimasu, senpai~!" kata Luki melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan dengan memamerkan senyuman mautnya.

"Ugh," gumam Gakuko. Gadis itu berbalik sambil mengobrol dengan Miku, namun lengan hangat langsung memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Senpai, senpai, kita kan pacaran, kok senpai menjauhiku? Apa senpai membenciku?" kata Luki dengan puppy eyes miliknya. Gakuko hanya memberikan pandangan super dingin dan tajam kepadanya.

"Jangan sentuh aku, pria!" kata Gakuko tajam.

"Senpai manis sekali~"

"Kau…"

"HOI! BELL PERINGATAN MASUK KELAS SUDAH BUNYI DARI TADI! CEPAT MASUK KELAS DALAM WAKTU SEPULUH DETIK!" teriak Gumiya-sensei dari kejauhan dan yang pastinya suaranya menggelegar sepanjang lorong.

_Arigato gozaimasu, sensei!_ kata Gakuko dalam hati dengan sangat berterima kasih.

Dia segera menyibakkan tangan Luki dan berjalan masuk kelas. Luki hendak mengejarnya, namun Gumiya-sensei sudah menatapnya dengan pandangan super killer.

"Gumiya-sensei," tegur Kengo.

"Ya?"

"Saya mau bicara denganmu," kata Kengo lagi. Gumiya mengangguk, dan meninggalkan pintu kelas 2 itu. Dengan cepat dan hanya dapat dilihat oleh Luki, Kengo mengedipkan matanya.

* * *

><p>DI DALAM KELAS 2…<p>

"Hoi, Gumiya-sensei pergi! Diajak Kengo-sensei!" kata Rin gembira.

"Hidup Kengo-sensei!"

"Kalian berisik sekali, sih," kata Gakuko. Tiba-tiba dia dapat melihat seorang temannya, Ring, sedang diganggu oleh segerombolan anak.

"Heh! Jangan ganggu cewek!" teriak Gakuko. Walaupun dia cewek, tapi rasa penegak keadilannya besar. Dia segera meluncurkan tendangan mautnya.

"Ap-" BUAGH!

Dua dari lima orang di sana tumbang. Suzune Ring yang tengah menangis langsung ditarik oleh Gakuko.

"Suzune-san, tolong panggil Gumiya-sensei dan Kengo-sensei!" perintah Gakuko.

"Eh? Ta-tapi Kamui-san…"

"SEKARANG!" kata gadis itu.

"Baik," kata Ring panik.

"Heh, berani sekali kamu memukul anak buahku," kata seorang anak di sana.

_Gawat, kami akan berantem,_ pikir Gakuko. Segera dia berlari sambil mengebrak pintu sepanjang koridor, berlawanan dengan arah Gumiya-sensei dan Kengo-sensei. Tiga orang pria berbadan besar mengejarnya.

Gadis itu berlari, dan langsung berhenti dan menghadap mereka. Kira-kira mereka berlari sepanjang tiga lantai.

"Hosh… akhirnya terkejar juga…" kata yang lain dengan senyum kepuasan, namun terengah-engah.

"Bukan. Aku berhenti atas kemauanku sendiri, kok. Bodoh! Kalau kalian tidak menganggunya, kalian tidak akan mengejarku sampai terengah-engah," kata Gakuko.

"Apa!?"

"Kalian sudah puas kalau memukulku, kan? Cepat lakukan! Aku tidak mau menimbulkan keributan!" kata Gakuko tidak sabaran.

"Serius nih?"

_Jujur, aku ingin sekali menonjok mereka. Tapi hanya satu pukulan… hanya satu pukulan tidak membuatku berhenti bermain kendo, karena wajahku akan ditutup oleh pelindung kepalaku._

Gakuko memejamkan matanya, siap menerima pukulan.

"Bersiaplah!"

Set! Pukulan orang itu meleset, karena tiba-tiba Gakuko terangkat. Seseorang langsung menggendongnya. Perlahan dibukanya mata indah miliknya, dan dia dapat menangkap sosok pria, adik kelasnya menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"Kalian tidak tahu malu ya," kata Luki menahan pukulan orang itu. "Beraninya sama cewek."

"Lu-"

"Senpai-sama~ silakan tutup mata senpai," kata Luki. Pria itu langsung menaruh kain di atas mata Gakuko.

"Hei-"

"Nah, siapa dulu yang akan aku habisi~?" kata Luki dengan evil smirknya.

(Please add bloody scene, minna-san~!)

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Gumiya dan Kengo sampai di lokasi. Namun Luki dan Gakuko sudah tidak ada. Hanya beberapa orang yang terluka.

"Ke mana mereka?" kata Gumiya heran. Perlahan Kengo tersenyum kecil.

Di tempat lain…

Napas Luki yang terengah-engah dapat terdengar oleh Gakuko. Perlahan dibukanya kain yang menutup matanya. Tempat itu gelap, karena sekarang mereka berada di gudang sekolah.

"Tunggu… kenapa kita ada di gudang?" kata Gakuko heran.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa!? Gakuko!?" kata Luki panik.

"Uwah! Turunkan aku!" kata Gakuko panik. Luki segera menurunkan gadis itu.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, Gakuko! Gudang ini sempit, jadi kita bisa jatuh!" kata Luki.

"…"

"Ah, maafkan aku sudah tidak sopan kepada senpai!"

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kamu melindungiku!? Jika hanya satu pukulan, tidak membuatku berhenti belajar kendo, _baka_!" kata Gakuko.

"Senpai yang _baka_! Walaupun senpai kuat, tapi senpai tetap saja perempuan! Tetap saja, senpai tidak bisa melawan laki-laki! Aku mengerti kalau senpai sangat ingin dibilang kuat dan _cool_ oleh teman-teman senpai, tapi senpai harus mengerti, kalau senpai perempuan, tahu!" kata Luki mengomel.

P_erempuan, ya,_ pikir Gakuko. _Baru pertama kali ada yang bilang kalau aku ini perempuan. Seringnya semua orang menganggapku laki-laki, karena sikapku yang kuat dan tidak ada anggunnya sama sekali_.

"Dasar, kenapa sih senpai selalu ingin dianggap keren?"

"Ka-karena, aku bukan ingin keren, tapi semua orang mengharapkan aku yang seperti itu. Jadi aku berusaha memenuhi permintaan mereka," kata Gakuko pelan sambil blushing. Luki tersenyum, dan menempelkan dahinya dengan milik Gakuko.

"Ap-"

"Senpai sangat manis, _kawaii desu_. Aku jadi ingin menciummu," kata Luki terdengar menggoda dan terkesan seksi.

"Luki…"

BLUSH! Pipi Gakuko memanas sekali. Perlahan didekatkan wajah Luki ke wajah milik Gakuko. Semakin dekat… 10 cm… Gakuko dapat merasakan wangi tubuh Luki. 5 cm… perlahan napas Luki sudah dapat menerpa wajah Gakuko yang memerah parah. 3 cm… gadis itu menutup matanya. 2 cm…

BUG! Gakuko menonjok perut Luki.

"Ugh, se-senpaaai…"

"Jangan menggangguku!" kata Gakuko. "Bercanda juga ada batasnya, tahu!"

Luki memegang wajah Gakuko dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Gakuko memerah dan memejamkan mata, takut. Secara singkat seperti kemarin, Luki mengecup dahi Gakuko secara cepat.

"Ugh… dasar _HENTAI_! Mesum! Pervert! Vulgar!" teriak Gakuko. Suara teriakannya nyaris terdengar orang-orang yang berjalan di lorong.

"Aku rasa mendengar suara?" kata beberapa orang yang ada di luar yang sedang berjalan.

"Stt! Jangan keras-keras, senpai! Kita nyaris ketahuan!" kata Luki berbisik.

"Ketahuan apa?"

"Kita kan bolos."

.

.

BOLOS…

"Memangnya pelajaran sudah mulai?"

"Sejak senpai berkelahi," kata Luki dengan senyumnya. "Sekarang kita bisa melakukan semua hal yang ingin kita lakukan, senpai~"

"UGYAAA! PRIA PERVERT!"

BRAK! Pintu ryang gudang terbuka. Tampak wajah Kengo yang dewasa dari pintu gudang. Langsung wajah Kengo memerah, karena melihat muridnya yang setengah berpelukan di ruang yang sempit, kotor dan bau debu itu.

"Se-sensei…"

"Kalian sedang apa? Apapun yang kalian lakukan, bel pelajaran sudah mulai sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu. Dan…"

"KALIAN BERDUA SEDANG APA!? CEPAT MASUK KELAS!" teriak Gumiya yang sepertinya ada di belakang Kengo.

"…Gumiya-sensei pasti akan meneriaki kalian. Namun sudah berteriak, ya," kata Kengo garuk-garuk.

Gakuko segera berdiri, dan berlari ke kelasnya. Wajahnya memerah parah. Luki hanya melihat gadis itu tanpa memedulikan omelan Gumiya. Perlahan, pria itu tertawa kecil.

"Manisnya~"

* * *

><p>SKIP TIME<p>

"Baiklah! Kita memulai latihan kendo kita, dan… Gakuko-chan, jangan menekuk wajahmu seperti itu! Lawan mainmu sampai ketakutan melawanmu," kata Kengo dengan senyumnya. Gakuko hanya cemberut sambil memasang tatapan membunuh.

"Haii, sensei," kata Gakuko tetap cemberut. "Ayo, maju!"

"Ano, aku di tempat lain saja ya," kata lawannya ketakutan.

Gadis itu memang memasang wajah yang seperti berarti _berani mendekat, akan aku kuliti kau!_ Sehingga semua tidak berani menyerangnya.

"Gakuko, kamu istirahat dulu," kata Kengo menghela napas.

"Eh!? Tapi-"

"Sudahlah, kamu sangat stress dari tadi pagi," ujarnya lagi. Gakuko menurut, dan duduk di pinggiran.

"GA-KU-KO-SEN-PAI!" teriak Luki sambil memeluknya.

"Waaa!"

"Kenapa kamu bertingkah seperti aku ini monster?" kata Luki sedih. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita kencan yuk, senpai!"

"Apa!? Aku harus latihan kendo!"

"Tenang saja, Kengo-sensei sudah mengijinkan," kata Luki dengan senyumnya. Gakuko melongok ke arah Kengo, dan pria itu mengedipkan matanya.

_Dasar tidak baca situasi,_ kata Gakuko ngedumel dalam hati.

"Ayo, ayo!" kata Luki menarik Gakuko.

"Tu-tunggu! Aku masih pakai baju kendo!" kata Gakuko menahan.

"Ohh.. begitu? Sudah, sini biar aku yang menggantikan baju senpai~"

"DASAR PERVERT! KELUAR DARI SINI! Tunggu di luar tempat ini!" teriak Gakuko.

* * *

><p>SKIP TIME<p>

"Sekarang kita mau ke mana?" tanya Gakuko tidak sabaran.

"Kita ke taman ria, yuk!" ajak Luki sambil menarik-narik lengan Gakuko.

"Aw, aw! Sabar!" kata Gakuko. Luki setengah menyeret Gakuko ke taman bermain, yang ramai itu sambil bersenandung senang.

"Senpai mau naik apa?" kata Luki. Gakuko mencari wahana permainan.

"Hmm… Luki, naik ini, yuk!" kata Gakuko semangat sambil menunjuk roler coaster.

"Yuk! Yuk!"

.

.

Turun dari wahana itu, Luki sudah muntah-muntah.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Gakuko polos.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok…"

_Kepalaku sakit sekali. Senpai mengajakku naik roler coaster sebanyak dua belas kali…_kata Luki dalam hati dengan mual.

"Sebentar ya, aku ambilkan kain dulu!" kata Gakuko berlari. Tengah berlari, dia menabrak seseorang. "Ah, maafkan aku!"

"Aku jug- kamu cewek tadi!"

"Ah! Manusia mesum tadi!" teriak Gakuko kaget. Pria itu bersama delapan orang temannya.

"Tehee… dia sendirian. Tadi dia yang membuat mata kanan bos lebam. Kita kasih pelajaran," kata yang lain.

_Gawat, ini di tempat umum._ Pikir Gakuko. Diseretnya gadis itu ke lapangan luas.

"Kalian mau apa?" kata Gakuko tenang.

"Kamu sudah membuat mata kanannya biru. Rasakan ini!"

BUG! Gakuko memejamkan matanya, namun lagi-lagi dia tidak kena pukulan itu. Ia merasakan tubuhnya terangkat.

"Siapa lag- Luki!?" teriak Gakuko. "Kamu masih pucat, lebih baik kamu pergi saja! Aku yang-"

"Senpai cerewet," kata Luki. Langsung Gakuko yang tengah digendong dibawa lari oleh Luki. Kesembilan orang itu mengejar Luki. Setelah berputar-putar, Luki masuk ke dalam biang lala. "Kami mau naik!" teriak Luki. Langsung dia naik ke dalam biang lala itu, dan menutup pintunya. "Sekarang kita sudah aman, senpai…"

"Dasar bocah bodoh! Kamu selalu saja… selalu melindungiku. Aku… minta maaf," kata Gakuko menunduk. Pundaknya bergetar, menandakan bahwa gadis itu menangis.

"Senpai.."

"Aku selalu membawamu ke masalah… aku sangat minta maaf, Luki," kata Gakuko dengan mata sembab. Luki heran, Gakuko yang preman dan jago berantem menangis.

"Senpai jangan nangis…"

"Maafkan aku. Aku telah membuatmu jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak tepat…"

"Senpai!" kata Luki keras. Disentuhnya tubuh Gakuko, dan bisa dirasakan tubuhnya demam. "Senpai, demam?"

"Aku menyesal, Luki!" kata Gakuko mencengkram seragam Luki. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi gadis kuat…"

"Gakuko, jangan nangis. Jangan bicara begitu. Aku menyukai senpai apa adanya, dari dulu…"

_Ya, aku menyukaimu dari dulu…_

* * *

><p>FLASH BACK ON<p>

Luki sedang panik akibat buku ujian masuk SMA nya nyemplung ke dalam selokan.

"Kamu sedang apa?" tanya Gakuko tiba-tiba dengan tampang aneh.

"Buku ujian masuk SMAku… nyemplung," kata Luki panik sekali.

"Merepotkan saja!" kata Gakuko kesal. Dia membuka sepatu dan kaus kakinya, merayap di selokan, dan mengambil buku milik Luki. "Nih! Jangan kecemplung lagi!"

"Eh? Kakak enggak sekolah?"

"Biarlah. Toh aku nanti juga disuruh pulang lagi. Sekalian bolos saja," kata Gakuko duduk di lantai.

"Kakak… terima kasih…"

Gakuko tersenyum lembut, dan berkata. "Sama-sama. Selamat berjuang di ujiannya!"

FLASHBACK OFF

* * *

><p>"Lukii…" panggil Gakuko. "Aku tidak bisa menjadi wanita kuat. Aku selalu berusaha… tapi hasilnya…"<p>

"Gakuko, mau aku beri tahu rahasia?"

"Ya?"

"Bahwa aku dulu berusaha mati-matian mengikuti ujian SMP, demi masuk SMA ini, untuk bertemu Gakuko. Apa Gakuko menyukaiku?"

"A-aku… sangat berterima kasih kepadamu… dan aku…"

"Stop!" kata Luki menaruh telunjuk di bibir Gakuko. "Itu saja sudah cukup jawabanmu untukku. Aku akan berusaha agar Gakuko menyukaiku, secara pelan-pelan. Jadi…"

CHU!

Luki mencium pipi Gakuko secara cepat. "Aku sudah puas dengan jarak segini saja ya, senpai-sama~?"

Gakuko tidak berkata lagi, karena dia pingsan akibat demam.

* * *

><p>IN ANOTHER PLACE<p>

"Bagaimana kemajuan mereka?" kata sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal oleh Gakuko.

"Mereka masuk biang lala, dan aku sudah tidak tahu apa lagi yang mereka lakukan, pak!" kata beberapa murid.

"Semoga mereka cepat jadian," gumam Kengo sambil mengadah ke atas.

.

.

.

Tunggu… Kengo?

Ya, Kengo-kun kita ini adalah pemimpin yankee, bos yankee dan yankee terkuat dari antara yankee-yankee kuat. Dia yang berusaha menjodohkan Luki dengan Gakuko, yang menyuruh muridnya untuk mengganggu Ring, yang menyuruh mereka ke taman bermain.

"Bos, jangan suruh kami berhadapan lagi dengan Luki Megurine, bos. Dia saat SMP bernama Lu-kun from Hell. Dia sangat jago bertarung, bos."

"Selamat, ya."

* * *

><p>END GAKUKOXLUKI<p>

* * *

><p>Untuk Kengo-kun, maaf perannya di sini sedikit banget. Tapi Sae bener-bener ide ngeblank karena enggak ad aide lagi. Untuk reynyah-san, selanjutnya giliran anda, jadi tunggu aja ya :3 untuk Kisasa Kaguya dan Kagane Mikasa-san05 silakan tunggu ya!<p>

* * *

><p>Sae: LEMON! JANGAN AMBIL JALAN CERITAKU!<p>

Lemon: Ufufufu…

Rinka: Sudahlah. gomenne buat Hikari Kengo, karena perannya terlalu kasar bicaranya, sembarangan, tidak sesuai dengan watak Kengo-kun. dan... RnR?


	8. MikixPiko

MikixPiko

Warning: bahasanya jahat, alur (sangat) kecepetan, gaje, typo

Seorang gadis berambut merah cherry duduk di tempat duduknya, dengan pandangan horror.

"Piko-kun! Piko-kun!" teriak para gadis mengerubuti seorang pria berambut abu-abu dengan wajah shotanya. Namanya Utatane Piko.

"Ano, tolong jangan…"

"KYAAA! PIKO-CHAN KAWAII NGOBROL SAMA AKU!" "ENGGAK, GOBLOK! SAMA AKU!"

"Tolong," kata Piko dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha menenangkan para gadis itu.

"PIKO-KUN!" "TOLONG LIHAT SINI!" "KA-"

BRAAAK! Seorang gadis berambut merah cherry dengan tampang gusar memukul tembok yang ada di sebelahnya, sehingga tampak retak. "Tolong jangan berisik," kata gadis itu dingin.

"Go-Gomennasai…" gadis itu membalikkan badan, dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Tunggu, Miki-chan!"

Plaaak! Suara tamparan keras menggema di dalam kelas itu. Para gadis yang ternyata fans club Utatane Piko itu hanya mundur teratur, sedangkan Piko sendiri memegang pipi kanannya.

"Tolong lebih sopan, Utatane-san. Apakah kamu tidak punya etika?" kata Miki, gadis rambut cherry itu, dengan pandangan sejuta es menusuk ke dalam hati. Dia segera berbalik, melanjutkan langkahnya pergi ke luar kelas.

Miki melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Segera gadis itu berlari ke atap sekolah, dan membuka pintunya. Tempat itu sunyi dan sepi, cocok untuk tempat menyendiri. Miki langsung menutup pintu tersebut, dan berjongkok membelakangi pintu.

"Haah~ aku melakukannya lagi…"

"Euhm… Furukawa-chan?" suara tersebut membuat Miki menoleh.

"Kamu…"

"Reynyah desu~ kamu pasti tidak mengenaliku," kata gadis itu dengan penuh senyum.

"Ha?"

"Karena kamu tidak pernah mempedulikan orang-orang di sekitarmu. Benarkan~?" kata Reynyah lagi.

"Dari mana kamu…"

"Ufufufu… aku ini hacker sejati," kata Reynyah dengan penuh kepercayadirian.

"Hacker?" kata Miki. "Jadi kamu itu tipe orang yang suka mengorek data dan privasi orang dan menyebarluaskan ke publik?"

"Kenapa kamu selalu bicara dengan gaya yang sangat negatif seperti itu, sih?" kata Reynyah cemberut. "Yaah… kemungkinan bahasa jahatnya begitu."

"_So_, ada apa memanggilku?" kata Miki mengingat teguran pertama dari Reynyah.

"Ufufufu… sekarang kamu bicara santai denganku. kamu tahu, bahwa aku ini _HACKER_, bukan?"

Miki mulai mencerna kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Reynyah.

"Jadi… hacker itu… orang yang mendapat segunung informasi yang enggak ketampungan itu, ya?" Kilat terbesit di kepala Miki. "Jangan bilang kalau kamu…"

"Ya, aku sudah mengorek data tentangmu, Furukawa Miki. Mempunyai adik laki-laki kelas 2 SMA sekolah ini, bernama Furukawa Mikiya. Umurmu 18 tahun 2 bulan 6 hari. Tinggi 158 cm. ayahmu seorang ilmuan, dan ibumu pencipta blog dan website. Sekolahmu yang sebelumnya adalah SMA Kuma. Cewek yang bertipe yandere, dengan kadar yandere 48,7%, tsundere 34,21%, normal 16,62%, dan sisanya adalah sifat yang sangat ke cewekan. Pindah ke sekolah ini sebulan yang lalu kar-"

"Oke, oke! Aku percaya!" kata Miki membungkam mulut Reynyah.

"Sayangku, aku tahu alasanmu kamu keluar dari SMA Kuma. Kamu mau aku menyebutkannya?" kata Reynyah dengan senyumnya.

"Kumohon, tolong jangan beritahu yang lainnya!" pinta Miki.

_"Kumohon, Reynyah! Bantu aku!"_

Sekilas Rey mengingat akan seseorang yang meminta tolong kepadanya, sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Gadis itu tertawa, dan mengangguk sambil menyeka air matanya. "Okee, Furukawa!"

"Terima kasih, Reynyah!"

"Tapi… aku harus minta perjanjian dulu denganmu. Jika aku berbuat semauku terhadapmu kecuali tentang rahasiamu, kamu harus memperbolehkanku melakukannya," kata Rey dengan senyumnya.

"Aku tidak terlalu menangkap maksudmu, tapi oke," kata Miki.

"Dan panggil aku Rey, ya? Soalnya Reynyah kepanjangan," ucapnya lagi. "Jadi aku panggil kamu?"

"Miki. Miki saja. Tapi ini hanya untukmu, oke?" kata Miki melakukan kesepakatan. Miki turun dari atap sekolah.

Samar-samar, terdengar tawa agak aneh dari seorang gadis bernama Reynyah itu. "Ufufufu…"

* * *

><p>"Uhm…" Piko sedang berdiri di sebelah Miki yang duduk di bangkunya itu.<p>

"Apa?" kata Miki jutek.

"A-aku mau minta maaf," kata Piko.

"Buat?"

"Kejadian tadi pagi," ucap Piko gelisah. "Itu membuatmu kesal, bukan?"

"Jujur, IYA. Dan jangan sekali-sekali lancang memanggilku dengan nama depanku. Mengerti?" kata Miki dengan sinisnya. Piko membatu di tempat.

"Mi-ki-chan~~~!" Miki yang siap-siap ingin menonjok orang yang lancang memanggil nama depannya itu, langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Reynyah tengah memeluk Miki, dengan bergelayutan di lehernya.

"Reynyah-san, kamu enggak takut sama Miki?" kata orang berbisik-bisik.

"Enggak! Miki-chan kawaii desu, tahu!" teriak Reynyah dengan bruntalnya.

"Rey-"

"Jangan lupa janjimu, Mi-ki-chan~" kata Reynyah tengah berbisik tepat di telinga Miki. Terkesan sangat… misterius.

* * *

><p>"Rey-san," kata Miki. "Tolong jangan nempel-nempel sama aku!" kata Miki kesal.<p>

"Kenapa? Bukannya Miki-chan sudah janji?" kata Rey kesal.

"Tapi…"

"Begini saja deh!" kata Rey. "Besok kita main ke game center, yuk!"

"…"

"Enggak ada kata penolakan, oke?"

"Siap, Rey-sama…"

* * *

><p>BESOKNYA<p>

"Rey…" kata Miki dengan auranya yang sangat kelam.

"Hm?" kata Reynyah merasa tidak bersalah.

"Kau berjanji kita akan pergi, bukan? Lalu kenapa kamu mengajak maniak hacker ini?" kata Miki kesal.

"Lha, kan Piko-chan juga seorang hacker, aku juga hacker. Jadi kita harus saling berbagi informasi soal hacker-hackeran kita, tahu!" kata Rey enggak jelas membela diri.

"Tau ah. Aku pulang."

"Ahhh… Miki-chan. Aku bocorin nih, kalau Miki-ch-"

"Oke, kita masuk!" kata Miki menyeret Reynyah yang menang telak. Piko hanya senyam-senyum mengikutinya di belakang.

Dan hari itu terlewati dengan ancaman.

"Miki-chan, makan es krim yuk!" kata Rey.

"Sana beli. Aku malas menemanimu."

"SMA C-"

"Oke! Akan aku traktir!" kata Miki ketakutan.

"Furukawa kenapa?"

"Enggak apa-apa kok!"

Dan lainnya…

"Miki-chan, temenin naik jet koster yaa…? Ya? Ya?" kata Rey merengek.

"Enggak."

"Eh? SM-"

"AYUK!" kata Miki serius.

Dan hari itu penuh dengan ancaman buat Miki. Tidak ada kata penolakan untuknya.

"Miki-channnnn… masuk rumah hantu yuk….," pinta Rey memelas.

"Baiklah," ucap Miki malas berdebat.

"Ayo, Piko-chan ikut!"

"Ah, iya."

Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah hantu itu. Bagi Miki, sama sekali tidak seram karena mereka semua buatan. Sedangkan Rey dan Piko sudah tengah memeluk kedua lengan Miki. Miki hanya pasrah.

"Miki-chan! Miki-chan!" kata Rey ketakutan.

"Uwaa! Furukawa! Lihat!"

"Dasar anak-anak."

"Lihat deh Miki! Ada zombie! Aaaaa!"

"GYAAA! LABA-LABANYA GEDE BANGET!"

Miki menghela napas ke sekian kalinya. Kupingnya sudah setenah pengang alias budek akibat diteriakin oleh kedua makhluk yang teriakkannya bisa mencapai 30.000 hz. (memangnya bisa?)

"Kalian berisik!" kata Miki kesal. "Ini semua buatan, tahu! Mana ada yang asli?!"

"Miki-chan, lihat depan!" kata Rey menunjuk ke depan.

"Eh?"

Byurr! Miki terpeleset dan nyemplung ke dalam air buatan berwarna merah. Sekarang seluruh tubuhnya merah semua. Karena matanya tidak bisa dibuka, Miki memegang sebuah zombie dan kepalanya copot, dan tangan yang lain memegang pisau mainan yang tadi dipegang zombie tersebut.

"Rey… nyah…"

"GGGYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" kedua makhluk bersuara 30.000 hz menjerit serempak. Akhirnya semua orang yang ada di dalam rumah hantu itu menoleh ke arah mereka, dan melihat Miki, dan ikut menjerit.

* * *

><p>"Maafkan aku, Miki-chan!" kata Reynyah memberikan Miki handuk. Miki hanya menghela napas. "A-aku ambil minum dulu! Piko-chan, tolong jaga Miki-chan!" kata Reynyah.<p>

Suasana hening setelah Rey pergi.

"SELAMAT KALIAN PASANGAN NOMOR 7777777 YANG TELAH DITEMUI SETELAH DUA TAHUN TAMAN BERMAIN INI DIDIRIKAN! SILAKAN ANDA BERDUA MENERIMA TIKET MASUK BIANG LALA GRATIS!" teriak seseorang dengan toa. Miki masih menunduk.

"Furukawa, mereka ngomong sama kita lho," ucap Piko menyenggol Miki. Miki mendongakkan kepalanya.

"SILAKAN SILAKAN!" teriak orang itu. Miki dan Piko yang cengo diberi dua tiket masuk biang lala dan orang itu kabur.

"Furukawa mau masuk?" kata Piko bingung.

"Ng."

"Ha?"

"Ng," jawab Miki dengan anggukan.

Akhirnya keduanya masuk ke dalam biang lala.

"Selamat menikmati naik biang lala ini selama dua puluh menit!" kata petugasnya. Mereka berdua duduk dalam diam.

"Ano, Furukawa," ucap Piko.

"Ng?"

"Aku suka sama kamu."

Ohok! Ohok! Miki langsung batuk-batuk. "Apa?"

Miki menatap wajah Piko. Piko langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Arrgg… jangan buat aku bilang lagi!"

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar-"

"Aku suka kamu!" kata Piko mengulangi. Wajah Miki kali ini ikut memerah.

"Utatane."

"Y-ya?"

"Aku akan cerita kepada kamu. Mungkin Rey-san sudah cerita sama kamu, tapi aku mau cerita. Dulu waktu sebelum aku pindah sekolah ke sini, aku dikeluarkan oleh sekolahku yang dulu."

"…" Piko menunggu.

"Karena… aku… membunuh."

.

.

.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku memasuki sebuah organisasi hitam yang menarget beberapa orang untuk membunuh dan aku sendiri tidak tahu untuk apa mereka lakukan hal itu. Demi melindungi adikku, aku menggantikan ayah ibuku yang dibunuh mereka melakukan sebuah eksperimen. Dan eksperimen tersebut aku cobakan kepada seorang temanku yang memaksaku untuk membiarkannya mencobanya. Sebelum aku sempat menghentikannya, ia sudah meminum 'racun' yang telah aku buat," cerita Miki menunduk.

"Dan dia meninggal dunia. Organisasi marah akan kelalaianku akan mencoba obat-obatan itu, dan memaksaku pindah sekolah. Aku segera kabur dari organisasi, dan jangan heran kalau di bawah banyak orang yang menungguku. Mereka hendak membunuhku, penghianat organisasi ini," kata Miki lagi sambil menunjuk ke luar jendela. Piko melongo dari arah jari yang ditunjuk Miki, dan benar, banyak orang yang menunggu mereka. Mereka memakai jas hitam, kacamata hitam, dan topi hitam.

"Mereka?" kata Piko. Miki mengangguk perlahan.

"Ya… da-dan… sebentar lagi aku akan mereka buru… la-layaknya hewan buruan… dan… mereka… a-ak-akan membunuhku. Jadi… si-simpanlah semua cintamu kepadaku, dan…"

"Stop!" kata Piko menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Miki. Diusapnya air mata gadis itu. "Aku memang tidak tahu masa lalu Furukawa seperti apa, tapi aku mencintaimu apa adanya!"

Air mata turun lagi ke pipi Miki. "Te-terima kasih," ucap Miki pertama kalinya, (baca: PERTAMA KALINYA!) tersenyum.

"Dan kamu jangan pikir aku akan membiarkan kamu dikejar mereka," kata Piko dengan evil smirknya. "Waktu SMP, aku ikut jeet kune doo…"

"Tapi mereka bersenjata…"

"Tenang saja! Aku pasti akan melindungimu!"

* * *

><p>REYNYAH SIDE<p>

"Makasih atas kerja samanya, Hikari-chan!" kata Reynyah membungkuk.

"Sama-sama!" enggak asing lagi, suara Shiroi no Hikari terdengar. "Tapi kenapa di sini aku kayak orang gila teriak-teriak?"

"Sabar ya…"

"Aku minta hadiahnya, dong."

"Eh?"

"Buatin aku teh Inggris!" kata Hikari layaknya pemerintah.

"Apa!?"

"Ayolah, kita minum teh sama-sama…"

"Tap- ugh… baiklah…"

Rey pergi membuat tea Inggris. "Ngomong-ngomong…"

"Ya?"

"Mereka siapa?" kata Hikari sambil meneguk teanya dan menunjuk beberapa orang berbaju hitam.

"Oh, mereka anggota organisasi yang mengejar Miki-chan."

"Ha? Ngefans ya?"

"Kayaknya sih begitu," kata Reynyah menjulurkan lidahnya.

* * *

><p>END MIKIXPIKO<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>SaeSite<em>**

Sae: selesai desu! Sae minta maaf buat Reynyah jika karakternya tidak sesuai dengan cerita di atas! Dan maaf lama updatenya! ."

Shou: akhirnya muncul… #berdoa senang#

Hotaru: eh, Shou! Main Game baru yuk!

Shou: eh, ayo!

Sae: sepertinya mereka hopengan… -_-" #ngejambak Hotaru dan Shou# eh, R&R dulu!

Hotaru Shou: ehhh… #memelas#

Sae: #evil smirk# aku bilang RnR dulu! Dengar?

Hotaru Shou: ha'i.. R&R minna? #langsung lanjutin main#


	9. MeikoxAkaito

MeikoxAkaito

Warning: bahasanya jahat, alur (sangat) kecepetan, gaje, typo

Meiko Sakine, cewek ketua klub aikido. Sama seperti Gakuko, dia hanya satu-satunya cewek di klub aikido ini. Da-

.

.

.

Yo, Hotaru yang ganti alih. Karena Sae-san baca plotnya suka asal-asalan. Dia sudah dibekap dan terikat di ruang belakang, dengan pengawasan keempat OC cewek yang ganas banget itu. (Miya, Mitsu, Rinka, Lemon).

"SAKINE-SAN! JANGAN TIDUR DI KELASKU!"

"Hai!" kata Meiko.

"SEKALI LAGI KAMU TERTIDUR, SAYA TENDANG KAMU DARI KELAS SAYA!"

Dia menguap beberapa kali, terantuk-antuk dan kadang memejamkan mata agak lama. Bukannya ia bosan dengan pelajaran guru biologi killernya ini, tapi memang kemarin dia baru bisa tidur jam tiga pagi.

* * *

><p>"Ya, pas," kata sang guru pengawas aikido, Rook.<p>

Meiko membanting lawannya itu dengan seluruh tenaganya. "Hiaat!"

"Baiklah, untuk hari ini, terima kasih, Meiko," kata Rook menepuk pundak Meiko. "Rajinlah latihan, wakut pertandingan sebentar lagi."

"Ketua, bagaimana dengan gerakanku?" kata lawan Meiko tadi berbinar-binar. Tampaknya dia sangat kagum akan Meiko.

"Cukup bagus, tapi pertahankan kecepatan kakimu," kata Meiko menepuk kepala adik kelasnya itu.

"A-arigatou, danchou!" kata lawan Meiko yang tadi semangat. Ia sepertinya sangat ingin dipuji oleh kakak kelasnya itu.

"Ketua klub, dipanggil oleh Kisasa-sensei," kata seorang anggota klub Aikido.

"Baik," kata Meiko. Gadis itu masih dengan pakaian latihannya lengkap, dengan keringat bercucuran dan tanpa alas kaki, berjalan sepanjang lorong.

Waktu masih duduk di bangku SMP, gadis itu adalah seorang ketua yankee. Jika anda-anda tanya kepada Kengo-kun, guru kendo Gakuko, pasti dia mengenal Meiko Sakine, seorang gadis jago berkelahi yang pantang menyerah sampai berhasil menduduki peringkat pertama yankee terkuat diantara yang kuat. Dan Luki Megurine, adik dari Luka serta mantan preman terhebat saat SMP, hanya Meiko yang bisa mengalahkan Luki itu, saat Luki masih duduk di bangku 1 SMP. Sebab sejak Meiko masuk kelas 1 SMA, dan Luki kelas 2 SMP, Meiko sudah tidak berkelahi lagi dan bertekad menjalankan kehidupannya sebagai gadis normal lainnya. Jika mereka berdua di taruh di lapangan perang para preman alias yankee, kita hanya bisa menunggu siapa pemenangnya karena sekarang keduanya sudah bertekad untuk tidak berkelahi.

"Ada apa sensei?" kata Meiko membuka pintu ruang guru secara kasar.

"Sakine-san, ada yang perlu saya bicarakan kepada kamu," kata Kisasa-sensei, guru biologinya itu. "Ada apa? Waktu kamu masih duduk di bangku kelas satu atau dua SMA, kamu tidak pernah semalas sekarang dan nyaris tidak pernah tidur di kelas. Namun sekarang setiap pelajaran kamu selalu tertidur di kelas. Walaupun nilaimu sama sekali tidak bermasalah, tapi jika kamu jatuh sakit, kami, para guru juga repot," kata Kisasa-sensei.

"Saya tidak apa-apa, sensei," kata Meiko. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan keringatnya yang terus mengalir dan menetes ke lantai.

"Sakine-san, tampakmu pucat. Bagaimana jika kamu hari ini pulang diantarkan oleh salah seorang anak muridku?" kata Kisasa-sensei. walaupun dia killer, galak, dan memberi tugas tanpa batas, tapi dia tetaplah guru, yang perhatian kepada murid didiknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, sensei. saya harus latihan aikido lagi, untuk pertandingan nanti," kata Meiko. Dia keluar dari ruang guru, dan kembali ke tempat klub aikido.

* * *

><p>Tak terasa sudah jam delapan malam. Gadis itu tetap latihan sendiri, tanpa lawan. Semua sudah sepi, para murid sudah pulang, begitu pula guru. Setelah menyelesaikan pertandingannya, gadis itu keluar dari ruang klub kendo sambil membawa tasnya.<p>

"UWAA!" teriak Meiko kaget. Dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki berjongkok di depan tempat klubnya itu. "Maaf, selain anggota klub yang tidak berkepentingan masuk," kata Meiko memperingati.

"Meiko-senpai?" kata anak itu. "Saya Akaito Shion. Saudara dari Kaito Shion. Mungkin senpai tidak mengenalku, tapi saya diperintahkan oleh Kisasa-sensei untuk mengantar senpai pulang."

"Tidak usah, terima kasih," kata Meiko.

"Saya diperintahkan, dan saya tidak bisa menolaknya," kata Akaito bersikeras.

"Aku bilang tidak usah!"

"Begini saja deh," kata Akaito. "Hari sudah larut, tempat ini sudah gelap. Senpai tahu sendiri di sekitar sekolah ini banyak orang jahat berkeliaran."

"Tidak apa-apa, karena aku juga jahat," kata Meiko tertawa aneh. "Hahaha… kamu takut kepadaku? Pulanglah!"

"Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum mengantar senpai pulang ke rumah," kata Akaito keras kepala.

"Aku bisa melindungi diri sendiri! Aku ini ketua klub aikido! Jangan pernah remehkan aku, karena sebab pula aku sendiri mantan preman. Puas? Jika kamu mengetahui kehidupanku, kamu bisa membenciku, bahkan menjauhiku seperti aku ini virus yang dengan mudahnya menularkan penyakitnya ke orang lain," kata Meiko tertawa lagi. Tawanya menyeramkan.

"Senpai, aku akan mengantar senpai ke rumah senpai," kata Akaito.

"Ak- _oh man…_ baiklah!" kata Meiko kesal. Akhirnya Meiko ikut dengan Akaito naik motornya.

"Tolong pakai helmnya, senpai," kata Akaito memberikan helm kepada Meiko. Meiko menerima lemparan Akaito, dan memakai helm itu. Akaito menyalakan mesin motor. Meiko duduk di belakangnya.

Akaito melajukan motornya. Mereka berdua diam. Tidak terasa sudah sampai di depan rumah Meiko.

"Arigatou," kata Meiko turun dari motor Akaito.

"Doita."

Meiko menarik tasnya, dan masuk pagar rumahnya. "Senpai."

"Hm?"

"Ngg… untuk hari ini, arigato ya."

"Doita," kata Meiko tersenyum kecil. Gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya, tanpa suara.

"Meiko! Sudah pulang?!" kata seorang pria yang mirip sekali dengan Meiko, memeluk Meiko.

"Jangan dekat-dekat, **_Nii-san_**," kata Meiko melepaskan pelukan kakaknya, Meito. "Menjijikan. Mabuk semalaman."

"Kamu juga mau minum, Meiko!?" kata Meito sambil menyodorkan bir.

"Tidak. Terima kasih," kata Meiko sinis. Mereka terdiam. "Dan bagaimana dengan Aoki?"

"Aoki baik-baik saja. Bayinya juga," kata Meito dengan senyum yang menurut Meiko sangat menyebalkan dan menjijikan itu.

"Oh." Meiko segera masuk ke kamarnya. _Dasar kakak menjijikan._

Belum lama ini, sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu, Meito yang belum berkeluarga menghamili seorang gadis yang hanya lebih tua dari Meiko setahun. Sebelumnya juga, Meiko sudah memergoki gadis bernama Aoki Lapis itu ada di dalam rumahnya. Sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, Meiko selalu pulang malam, setelah ke bar untuk membeli bir dan sake. Namun gadis itu tidak pernah sampai down. Setidaknya ia masih sadar saat sampai di rumah dengan selamat. Kadang-kadang dia merenung di kamarnya sampai jam tiga malam, baru bisa tertidur. Itu saja tidur hanya dua sampai empat jam.

"Seandainya ada cara mudah untuk melepaskan stress ini," kata Meiko. Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat kepada Akaito. Perlahan gadis itu tersenyum. Tidak ada yang bisa membuat Meiko tersenyum setulus itu. Namun setelah itu, kenangan buruk terhadap kakaknya kembali menimbun kebahagiaan Meiko yang sedikit itu, sehingga Meiko kembali membenci dirinya. Dibekapnya wajahnya ke bantal. "Sial!" kata Meiko.

* * *

><p>"Meiko-senpai? Meiko-senpai!"<p>

"Ah, hai!" kata Meiko terbangun dari tidurnya. "Akaito?"

"Meiko-senpai tidur?" kata Akaito.

"Hm."

"Meiko-senpai dipanggil oleh Kisasa-sensei," kata Akaito.

"Hm. Arigatou."

"Senpai."

"Hng?"

"Jika senpai ada masalah, cerita padaku ya," kata Akaito tersenyum, lalu berlari pergi.

"Dasar _baka_," gumam Meiko, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke tangannya, berusaha tidur lagi. Namun rasa kantuknya hilang akibat panggilan bangun dari Akaito, sehingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri senseinya.

"Permisi."

"Sakine-san," kata Kisasa-sensei.

"Ada apa, sensei?" kata Meiko berdiri di depan gurunya itu.

"Tolong bantu bawakan buku ini ke ruang kelasmu. Dan sehabis itu bisa tolong ambilkan buku yang ada di klub kendo?" kata Kisasa-sensei.

"Ha'i," kata Meiko malas. Gadis itu mengambil buku yang ada di ruang klub kendo terlebih dahulu. "Pemisi."

"Meiko-senpai!" kata Gakuko melepas pelindung kepalanya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku disuruh mengambil buku milik Kisasa-senpai," kata Meiko.

"Hum! Silakan dicari. Soalnya aku tidak tahu beliau menaruhnya di mana," kata Gakuko. Meiko masuk ke dalam ruang klub kendo, yang lebih mirip seperti area olahraga.

"Arigatou. Permisi ya," kata Meiko.

"Meiko-senpai!" kata seseorang menghampiri Gakuko dan Meiko.

"Akaito?" kata Meiko.

"Ada apa, Shion?"

"Enggak," kata cowok merah itu cengar-cengir. "Senpai mau cari apa?"

"Aku? Aku nyari buku Kisasa-sensei," kata Meiko.

"Aku bantu ya!"

"Heh," Gakuko menarik seragam yang dipakai Akaito. "Selesaikan dulu latihanmu!"

"Ha'iii… danchou," kata Akaito cemberut. Meiko tersenyum kecil, dan mencari buku Kisasa-sensei.

"Kok bukunya enggak ada, ya?" gumam Meiko.

Sepuluh menit gadis itu mencari, tapi tetap saja tidak ketemu. "SIAL! Bukunya ke mana sih!?"

"Gakuko-senpai~! Aku datang! Apa senpai-sama merindukan aku? Da- Meiko?" suara tersebut membuat Meiko yang menyilangkan tangan di antara kepalanya menoleh.

"Moshi, Lu-kun dari neraka," kata Meiko tersenyum miris. Luki tersenyum.

"Selamat siang, Meiko Dewi Kematian," kata Luki dengan senyumnya. Kedua belah pihak yang dulu pernah tidak bertemu selama dua tahun ini bertemu! Apakah akan terjadi perang lagi?

"Errr… Luki?" kata Gakuko merasakan petir di antara mereka.

"Ah, senpai-sama!" kata Luki memeluk Gakuko.

"Uggyaaa!"

"Maaf, Meiko-senpai," kata Luki mengedipkan matanya. "Kita tunda dulu ya, pertemuan kita."

"Tenang saja. Aku terus menunggu kesiapanmu, karena aku selalu siap," kata Meiko tersenyum. Luki membawa Gakuko menjauhi Meiko.

"Uh… Luki? Kamu kenal Meiko-senpai?" kata Gakuko.

"Ya. Kenapa? Senpai cemburu~?" kata Luki.

"Bukan!" kata Gakuko malu.

"Tapi kenapa wajah senpai makin blushing aja?"

"Enggak!" kata Gakuko. Luki tertawa kecil melihat wajah Gakuko yang sudah sepanas tomat.

"Padahal aku seneng lho, kalau senpai cemburu~"

"Jangan ngomong sembarangan."

"Meiko-senpai? Ada apa?" kata Akaito menghampiri Meiko.

"Enggak apa-apa," kata Meiko tersenyum.

"Senpai enggak mau cerita? Aku kan sedih," kata Akaito cemberut.

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya senpai deket banget sama Megurine. Kan aku… cemburu," kata Akaito menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. Meiko melongo, blushing, dan tersenyum. Gadis itu menepuk kepala Akaito.

"_Baka_," kata Meiko. "Kamu sudah selesai latihan? Bantu aku cari buku Kisasa-sensei."

"_Ha'i_!"

Mereka berdua mencari buku milik Kisasa-sensei. "Ketemu!" kata Akaito menghela napas.

"Benarkah? Di mana?" kata Meiko menghampiri Akaito.

"Di selipan lemari," kata Akaito memberikan buku itu kepada Meiko. Meiko perlu mendongak sedikit untuk menerima buku tersebut, karena Akaito lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kamu mau menemaniku?" kata Meiko.

"MAU!" Akaito meminta Meiko untuk menunggunya, agar dia ganti baju dulu.

Kedua makhluk berbeda kelamin itu berjalan seiringan. Mereka memasuki ruang guru. "Maaf lama, sensei. Tapi ini bukunya," kata Meiko menyerahkan buku Kisasa-sensei.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Kisasa-sensei tersenyum. "Lalu tolong bawa buku-buku ini ke ruang kelasmu, ya. Dan sedang apa kamu, Akaito Shion?"

"Menemani senpai!" kata Akaito mantap. Kisasa-sensei tertawa kecil.

"Aku dukung kamu, Akaito Shion," kata Kisasai-sensei mengedipkan matanya. "Ke sini deh, sebentar. Sakine-san, tunggu ya," kata Kisasa-sensei. wanita itu membawa Akaito agak jauh dari Meiko, dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Akaito. Akaito mengangguk, dan menghampiri Meiko.

"Sudah?" kata Meiko asyik membantu Himeko Hikari, (lihat di bagian GumixGumiya) guru magang atau guru pengganti mengerjakan suatu soal.

"Sudah. Ngomong-ngomong, Himeko-sensei, soal apa itu?" kata Akaito.

"Soal hukuman dari Sae," kata Bakako memegang kepalanya, pusing. "Gara-gara kalah taruhan, aku dihukum ngerjain tugas MTK tingkat SMP sama dia. Ya ampun Kami-sama, susah banget…"

Meiko dan Akaito sweatdropped melihat sensei mereka ini. _Kami-sama, Himeko-sensei tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas MTK tingkat SMP… pantas Himeko-sensei menghindari Mikasa-sensei, sang guru MTK. Memang cocok dengan nama julukannya, **BAKA**ko-sensei…_

"Yup-yup! Olaa, minna! Sae jarang muncul, nih!" kata Sae tiba-tiba muncul.

"Sadis kau!"

"Jangan Bakari-chan pikir ini hukuman! Aku membantumu dalam matematika, karena kamu tidak boleh terus-terusan membencinya!" kata Sae. "Merasa beruntunglah!"

"Dan aku tidak mau dibantu soal MTK," kata Himeko cemberut. "Lebih baik aku mengerjakan yang lain saja. Hafalan kek."

"Nooo! Sae enggak bisa!" kata Sae menghindar. "Lho? Bukannya aku lagi disekap sama Hotaru dan keempat cewek OC ganas di gudang? Kenapa muncul?"

"Terpaksa kami melepaskan kamu, Sae," kata Shou, sang OC muncul. "Karena kamu muncul dalam adegan scene ini."

"Hoo," kata Sae tersenyum manis. "Berarti, saatnya balas dendam~~!"

"UGYAAA! UGYAAA! NOOO!"

.

.

Ceritanya udah ngaco, ayo kembali ke Meiko.

Meiko dan Akaito yang merinding melihat Sae sibuk 'menyiksa' Himeko-sensei dan OC-OC Sae pun menghindar, keluar dari ruang guru.

"Dasar guru _baka,"_ kata Meiko tertawa kecil. Akaito tersenyum.

"Syukurlah," kata Akaito tersenyum lega. "Untung Meiko-senpai bisa tertawa lagi."

"Eh?"

"Karena akhir-akhir ini senpai murung. Aku selalu… mengawasimu," kata Akaito menunduk malu. Meiko melongo, dan tersenyum. Diapitnya pipi Akaito dan mengarahkannya sehingga mata Akaito bertemu dengan matanya.

"_BAKA!"_ kata Meiko. "Arigatou."

Mereka berjalan seiringan, menuju kelas Meiko.

"Akaito," kata Meiko. "Arigatou ya, sudah mengantarku."

"Doita, senpai!"

* * *

><p>Malam, pukul sepuluh, seorang gadis berpakaian merah sedang meneguk gelas sake ke enam nya.<p>

"SIALAN!" teriak gadis itu.

"Nona kenapa?" kata beberapa orang menghampiri Meiko, menggodanya.

"ENYAHLAH!" teriak Meiko menghajar orang-orang itu. "JANGAN GANGGU AKU, ENYAHLAH IBLIS!" kata Meiko berteriak sambil mengayunkan botol birnya.

"No-nona, anda sudah mabuk," kata pemilik kedai bar itu.

"BERISIK! TERSERAH AKU MAU MINUM SAMPAI BERAPA BOTOL, BUKAN!?" kata Meiko. Kondisinya sudah sangat mabuk.

* * *

><p>FLASH BACK ON<p>

_"Aku pulang," kata Meiko membuka sepatunya._

_"Selamat datang," ucap seorang wanita sedang duduk di ruang tamu._

_"Aoki?"_

_"Ah, Meiko."_

_"Ada apa?" kata Meiko._

_"Aku mau bertemu Meito."_

_"Ada apa?" ulang Meiko._

_"Aku berniat menuntutnya untuk menikahiku," kata Aoki._

_"Ka-kamu serius?"_

_"Ya. Aku tidak mau anak ini menjadi anak haram," kata Aoki mengelus perutnya yang sudah menjadi buncit._

_"Ta-tapi kamu masih sembilan belas," kata Meiko gugup. "Kamu masih bisa ikut kuliah."_

_"Aku tahu," senyum Aoki. "Tapi kasihan anak ini. Aku tidak mau dia terus-terusan bertanya soal ayahnya. Dan pula, aku sudah terlalu mencintai Meito."_

FLASH BACK OFF

* * *

><p>"ARRRGH!" teriak Meiko. Jujur, dia tidak membenci Aoki Lapis. Wanita itu baik dan beriman. Tapi dia bisa terhasut oleh Meito, yang hanya memikirkan napsu duniawi.<p>

Dia sampai bermabuk-mabukan begini, karena kakaknya. Meiko tidak mau Aoki yang lembut dan baik hati itu sampai terhasut oleh kakaknya. Karena kakaknya itu bukan orang yang bertanggung jawab.

"Meiko-senpai!" samar-samar terdengar suara seorang pria yang menarik lengannya.

"ENYAH KAU!" teriak Meiko. "AKU TAHU KAMU TIDAK MAU BERTANGGUNG JAWAB MENIKAHI AOKI, BUKAN?!" kata Meiko. Sepertinya dia sampai membayangkan kakaknya yang memanggilnya itu. "AKU MEMBENCIMU, NII-SAN! JANGAN DEKATI AKU! KALAU KAMU TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB AKAN ANAKMU DAN AOKI, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

"Senpai! Senpai, ini aku, senpai!" kata pria itu mengguncang-guncangkan Meiko.

"NII-SAN, KALAU KAMU TIDAK MENIKAHI AOKI, AKU AKAN MENCEKIKMU SAMPAI MATI! AKU JUGA TIDAK MAU ANAK DI DALAM KANDUNGAN AOKI MENJADI ANAK HARAM!" kata Meiko. Meiko sudah sangat mabuk sampai tidak mengenali orang itu. Setelah itu, Meiko pingsan, kondisinya down.

"Maaf, boleh aku bayar tagihan yang diminum gadis ini?" kata pria itu. Pemilik bar itu mengangguk.

Pemilik itu tahu bahwa semabuk-mabuknya Meiko, dia tidak sampai pingsan begini. Meiko juga tidak pernah mengamuk saat mabuk. Seringnya kalau Meiko mabuk, dia malahan menasehati orang yang mabuk lainnya. Intinya, kalau dia mabuk, menjadi orang yang hobinya menasehati orang lain, seperti 'tidak boleh mabuk-mabukan!' atau 'kamu harus minta maaf sama keluargamu.'

"Ayo kita pulang, senpai," kata pria itu. Ia menuntun Meiko keluar dari bar.

Dinaikkan gadis itu di motornya, dan dibawanya pulang ke rumah Meiko. Setelah sampai, dipencetnya bel rumah itu.

"Permisi," katanya. Tampak seorang wanita muda membukakan pintu.

"Ya?"

"Anda kakaknya Meiko?"

"Ah, saya," kata wanita itu mencoba bicara. "Saya… keluarganya."

"Oh, saya mau mengantarkan Meiko-senpai yang sudah sangat mabuk," kata pria itu tersenyum. "Dia minum terlalu banyak, sampai tertidur. Dari mulutnya masih tercium bau alcohol. Tolong malam-malam bangunkan dia dan beri dia minum air yang banyak, ya."

"Ah," kata wanita itu. "Maaf, bisa tolong bawa Meiko ke kamarnya? Ada di atas, aku tidak bisa menggotongnya. Karena aku sedang hamil," kata wanita itu malu. Pria itu mengangguk, dan menggendong Meiko naik ke kamarnya. "Terima kasih."

"Baik, saya pamit dulu," kata pria itu memasang helmnya.

"Maaf, kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" cegat wanita muda itu.

"Aku Akaito Shion. Salam kenal," kata Akaito tersenyum.

* * *

><p>Meiko membuka matanya. Dia bisa merasakan kepalanya pusing. Ia hanya ingat sampai dia meminum lima botol bir, dan lalu dia tidak sadar diri.<p>

"Ah, sudah bangun?" kata Aoki tersenyum, sambil membuka jendela kamar Meiko.

"Aoki? Kemarin…"

"Kemarin kamu mabuk, lalu diantarkan oleh seorang anak laki-laki. Teman sekelasmu?" kata Aoki tersenyum lembut.

"Siapa?"

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Akaito Shion…"

_Akaito? Sedang apa dia di bar? Apa dia peminum juga?_ Pikir Meiko.

"Dia baik loh. Dia mengantarmu naik motor, lalu menggendongmu sampai kamar ini."

"Kok Aoki tahu?"

"Kan aku yang membukakan pintu untukmu," kata Aoki.

"Nii-san?"

"Meito baru pulang tadi pagi. Dia semalaman mencarimu. Saat dia tahu bahwa kamu sudah pulang, dia langsung tidur," kata Aoki. Meiko terdiam. Aoki tersenyum. "Meiko, kamu tidak boleh terus-terusan membenci kakakmu. Sebenarnya dia baik."

"Tapi dia melakukan sex denganmu sebelum kalian menikah," kata Meiko kesal.

"Itu juga salahku," ucap Aoki. "Sebenarnya, Meiko, aku minta permintaan."

"Apa?"

"Bolehkah aku tinggal di sini? Tentu saja setelah kami menikah. Karena orang tuaku tidak mengijinkan aku ke rumah mereka, setelah mengetahui bahwa aku hamil. Beberapa hari saja, boleh?" pinta Aoki. Meiko tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Aoki-nee."

Aoki tersenyum bahagia, dan memeluk adik iparnya itu.

"A-arigatou…" kata Aoki. Ia menangis pelan.

* * *

><p>"Akaito!" kata Meiko melambaikan tangan.<p>

"Meiko-senpai?" Meiko langsung memeluk Akaito.

"Arigatou, ya," kata Meiko. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi akan teman-temannya yang menonton mereka.

"Se-senpai, kita ditonton orang nih," kata Akaito risih. Meiko mengajak Akaito ke atap.

"Ada apa, senpai?"

"Dua minggu lagi, kumohon ikut aku ke upacara pernikahan kakakku, ya?" pinta Meiko.

"Kakakmu? Wanita yang berambut biru?" kata Akaito.

"Bukan. Kakakku hanya satu, yaitu Meito. Wanita itu, Aoki Lapis, adalah pacar kakakku, yang akan segera menikah dengannya," kata Meiko menjelaskan.

"Ha? Tapi… kurasa… kemarin…"

"Ya, dia sudah mengandung, anak dari kakakku dengannya," kata Meiko. "Hina, bukan? Tapi aku ingin berbaikkan dengannya. Jadi, kamu mau ikut, ya? Setidaknya menghadiri pernikahannya."

"Pantas," kata Akaito.

"Pantas apa?"

"Kemarin kamu mabuk sambil marah-marah soal kakakmu," kata Akaito menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Jadi kemarin kamu benar yang mengantarku?" kata Meiko. "Sini deh, telingamu."

"Ng?" kata Akaito agak menunduk. Setelah telinganya sampai ke dekat bibir Meiko, Meiko langsung dengan cepat mengecup pipi Akaito. "?!"

"Hehehe… arigatou," kata Meiko tersenyum sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sen-senpai…"

"Aku menyukaimu!"

* * *

><p>"Ne, ne, Akaito," kata Meiko sambil menyuapi Akaito. Sekarang mereka sepasang kekasih.<p>

"Hm?"

"Kamu suka minum bir ya? Kok kamu tahu aku seringnya minum di mana?"

"Ah, itu aku diberi tahu Kisasa-sensei," kata Akaito sambil menelan makanan yang disuapi Meiko.

"Kisasa-sensei? Apa dia juga suka minum?"

* * *

><p>IN ANOTHER PLACE<p>

"Arigatou, ya, Kengo-sensei," kata Kisasa-sensei. "Kamu telah membuat misi mencomblangi Meiko dengan Akaito sukses!"

"Sip!" kata Kengo. "Kalau kamu mau minta tolong mengganggu orang lagi, minta tolong saja lagi denganku!"

"Hei, aku tidak diselamati nih?" kata Luki cemberut. "Kan aku yang mencarikan tempat biasanya minum bir. Aku harus sampai tanya lagi sama anggota klub aikidonya."

"Oh, iya. Arigatou ya, Luki," kata Kisasa.

"Yo, Sae datang!" kata Sae tiba-tiba muncul.

"Sae-sensei, bisakah anda datang dengan cara biasa saja?" kata Luki.

"Sae sedih, nih," kata Sae pundung.

"Hoii! Sae-san! Sudah mau tutup nih! Ayo tutup ceritanya!" kata Rinka, salah satu OC Sae.

"Oh iya, hehehe… sekian, MeikoxAkaito END!"

* * *

><p>END MEIKOXAKAITO<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>SaeSite<em>**

Sae: fiuhh… selesai… gomen buat Kisasa Kaguya jika tokoh di sini tidak mirip dengan tokoh yang di dunia nyata. Gomen buat minna yang nunggu cerita ini keluar…

Bakako: woi, kok aku dimasukin sih di cerita ini?

Sae: Bakari-neechan enggak seneng kalau dimasukin? #berkaca-kaca#

Bakako: ugh… bukan begitu. Tapi kenapa peran aku di sini jadi guru yang goblok banget?

Sae: Bakari enggak suka dimunculin lagi?

Bakako: sudah ah, capek.

Sae: #nari kemenangan# yang sering aku munculin Hikari Kengo, ya. Nama Reynyah juga sering disebut di fict ini beberapa kali. Shiroi no Hikari pernah, Sae sudah muncul dua kali. Fict berikutnya IrohaxMikiya! Milik Kagane Mikasa-chan05! Mungkin Rainna Kudo, Scorpio no Kuga, YamiRei28 yang sudah ganti nama Kurotori Rei jadi akan dimunculin! Tunggu aja ya! Ayo, Bakako! Minta RnR!

Bakako: gua bukan OC lu!

Sae: #nangis….#

Bakako: go-gomen… oke deh, RnR?


	10. IrohaxMikiya

IrohaxMikiya

Warning: bahasanya jahat, alur (sangat) kecepetan, gaje, typo. Mungkin agak OOC

Iroha, gadis pendiam nan alim, yang berwibawa dan anggun ini, gadis sangat pintar.

"Aku suka senpai! Jadian denganku!" tiba-tiba ada anak kelas dua SMA menyatakan cinta kepada Iroha.

"Gomen," kata Iroha sedetik kemudian. "Aku saja tidak mengenalmu."

JLEB!

"O-oh, begitu ya," kata anak laki-laki itu.

"Maafkan aku. Siapa namamu?"

"Mikiya Furukawa, adik dari Miki Furukawa. Beliau sekelas dengan senpai."

"Ah, Miki Furukawa," kata Iroha mengingat nama cewek yang pendiam itu.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu senpai. Arigatou," kata Mikiya Furukawa pergi dengan loyo.

Iroha menghela napas, dan pergi dari tempat itu. Diam-diam, tiga orang cewek mengintip mereka.

"YEEES!" teriak seorang dari ketiga cewek itu.

"Stt! Kuga-chan!" kata yang lain berbisik.

"Susah juga ya kalau tiga cewek kepo bersatu," kata yang lainnya. Ketiga gadis itu adalah Scorpio no Kuga, YamiRei28 yang ganti akte kelahiran jadi Kurotori Rei, dan Rainna Kudo. Scorpio no Kuga dari cerita Miku Kaito, YamiRei28 a.k.a Kurotori Rei dari Luka Gakupo, dan Rainna Kudo dari Ring Lui.

"Sudah dapat?" kata Rei fokus.

"Sudah!" kata Rainna mengeluarkan evil smirknya.

"Sudah?" kata suara lain.

"Sudah! Budek ya!" kata Kuga.

"Eh? Kita ngomong sama siapa?" kata Rainna bingung. Perlahan, dibaliknya tubuhnya, dan…

"KYAAA!" ketiga cewek kepo itu berteriak serentak. Dia melihat sosok gurunya, Kagane Mikasa-san05, atau kita panggil Mikasa-sensei, menahan mereka bertiga.

"JADI KALIAN BOLOS PELAJARANKU DAN ASYIK MAIN, HAH!?"

"KYAAA! AMPUN, MIKASA-SENSEI!"

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong kalian lagi ngapain?" kata Mikasa ikutan jongkok dengan mereka.

"Kami sedang ngintip Iroha Nekomura ditembak Mikiya Furukawa- pfft!" kata Scorpio no Kuga yang langsung dibungkam oleh Rainna.

"Hooo…" kata Mikasa-sensei bergaya berpikir. "Okelah, sekarang, kalian cepat masuk kelas!"

"Ha'i!"

* * *

><p>Siang itu, seorang wanita muda duduk di café milik keluarga Len.<p>

"Selamat siang, mau pesan apa?" kata Rin.

"Ah, aku pesan-"

"MIKASA-SENSEI!?" kata Rin kaget setelah baru 'ngeh' bahwa orang itu adalah gurunya.

"STTTT!" kata Mikasa menyuruh Rin diam.

"Sedang apa sensei di sini?" kata Rin.

"Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas!"

"Tugas apa?" kata Rin memiringkan kepalanya.

"Eits! Jangan lihat! Soalnya ini untuk soal ulangan kelas 3!" kata Mikasa menutupi.

"Kan aku masih kelas 2."

"Tapi nantikan kamu naik ke kelas tiga!"

"Iya deh," kata Rin pasrah. "Jadi, sensei mau pesan apa?"

"Hm… cake aja deh," kata Mikasa serius.

"Oke. Siap. Tunggu sebentar ya…" kata Rin meninggalkan Mikasa.

Kling-klong…

"Selamat datang," kata Rin.

"KYAAA! RINNY!" teriak seorang gadis langsung meluk Rin.

"Siapa?"

"AKU KIIRO, FANSNYA RIN-CHAN! KYAA! LOVELY DOVEY RINXLEN!" kata gadis itu.

"Senseiii…" pinta Rin setengah menangis. Mikasa menghela napas, dan menjauhkan gadis bernama Kiiro dari Rin.

"Apa-apaan kamu terhadap muridku?" kata Mikasa. "Eh? Kamu yang kelas satu itu kan?"

"Ya. Aku Kiiro, anak kelas satu di sekolah Rinny! Aku sekelas sama adiknya Rinny!" kata Kiiro menjulurkan lidah.

"Rin!? Ada apa ribut?" kata Len langsung keluar dari dapur.

"Ano… anak ini…"

"KYAAA! RinxLen! Lenny, cium Rinny dong!"

"Len-sama," kata Rin mau menangis. Len menghela napas.

"Dia pelanggan setia café ini. Rin enggak tahu karena kalau enggak ada aku atau kamu dia enggak overaktif. Dia sangat fangirling sama kita. Untung bukan fan fanatik," kata Len.

"Ap-… no!" kata Rin ketika Kiiro memeluknya lagi.

"Hahaha… selamat deh ya," kata Mikasa.

"Mikasa-sensei? Ada apa ke sini?"

"Numpang ngerjain tugas buat anak kelas 3. Oh iya, Len," kata Mikasa. "Mau tanya."

"Apa?"

"Tapi jangan di sini, ya!" kata Mikasa menyeret Len jauh dari Rin dan Kiiro yang sibuk meluk-meluk Rin sampai gadis itu enggak bisa bergerak. Setelah selesai, Len kembali lagi.

"Ada apa, Len-sama?" kata Rin.

"Enggak. Enggak apa-apa," kata Len tebar senyum.

"KYAA! LEN-KUN KAWAII!" teriak Kiiro.

"Sebelum ngomongin masalah Mikasa-sensei, gimana kalau kita buang dulu ini anak satu?"

* * *

><p>Iroha duduk termangu sambil menatap kosong ke luar jendela.<p>

"I-ro-ha?" kata gadis berambut pink lembut.

"Ah, Luka-san?"

"Ini bukunya. Bagus sekali loh. Aku suka. Aku juga punya novel pengarang yang sama. Iroha mau pinjam?" kata Luka tersenyum, sambil mengembalikan buku milik Iroha.

"Hm. Ia memang pandai menulis. Tulisannya memang menyentuh," ucap Iroha.

"Baiklah. Besok akan aku bawakan," kata Luka. "Iroha kenapa? Kok hari ini aneh? Yah… kamu memang diam sih, tapi seringnya kamu tidak semurung ini. Seringnya kamu lebih banyak bicara kepadaku."

"Benarkah?" kata Iroha. "Entah. Mau memasuki masa haid kali."

"Mungkin juga. Jaga-jaga ya," kata Luka pergi. Iroha memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas.

GUSRAK!

Iroha menoleh ke arah jendela. Ia melihat tiga orang cewek jatuh secara bersamaan dari pohon.

"Sedang apa?" kata Iroha.

"Ah, kami… ehehehe…" kata gadis itu, Kuga, ketawa garing.

"Ehm… yaah…" kata Rainna bingung.

"SAMPAI JUMPA!" kata Rei berlari sambil menyeret kedua temannya pergi dari sana. Iroha hanya mengangkat bahu, dan tidak peduli lagi.

.

.

"Dia temanmu?"

"Eh?"

Iroha ngomong secara lurus dan tepat kepada adik kelasnya, Mikiya yang dari tadi memandanginya. Mikiya kaget ditegur oleh Iroha.

"Aku bilang, dia temanmu?" kata Iroha menghela napas, dan menoleh ke arah Mikiya. Mikiya merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Ah… iya… bukan…" kata Mikiya bingung. Iroha mengangkat bahu, tanda tidak peduli. Sebelum Iroha berhasil memutar dirinya, Mikiya menahan bahu gadis itu.

"Apa?"

"Maaf!" kata Mikiya panik menyadari sikap refleksnya itu. "Aku… tidak sengaja…"

"Apa? Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?" kata Iroha.

"Ehm… senpai…"

"Ya?"

"Maafkan aku, tapi bolehkah kita berteman? Mungkin pernyataan cintaku waktu itu terlalu dadakan, jadi senpai mungkin kaget," kata Mikiya resah.

"… Baiklah." Iroha membenarkan sikap duduknya.

"Terima kasih, senpai!" kata Mikiya duduk di depan Iroha.

"… Kamu kesulitan belajar, ya?"

"Apa?"

"Kamu kesulitan belajar?" kata Iroha datar. "Kamu mendekatiku untuk minta bantuan belajar, kan?"

"Apa? Buk-"

"Besok jangan pulang dulu. Datanglah ke kelasku," ucap Iroha tanpa mengijinkan Mikiya bicara.

_Aku capek. Aku mau semua urusan selesai sekarang, tanpa bertele-tele. Muak…_

* * *

><p>"Baiklah, semua. Silakan pulang. Jangan lupa kerjakan PRnya, ya!" kata Mikasa-sensei seusai bel selesai pelajaran berbunyi. Semua murid berombong-rombongan pergi meninggalkan kelas. Namun Iroha duduk di tempatnya.<p>

"Nekomura-san? Kamu tidak pulang?" tegur guru MTKnya itu.

"Mau mengajari Furukawa," ucap Iroha sembari menggeleng.

"Furukawa? Kan dia…"

"Adiknya," ucap Iroha mengetahui perkataan Mikasa. Mikasa mengangguk mengerti.

"Berjuanglah kalau begitu," ucap gurunya itu sambil melambaikan tangan. Semenit kemudian, Furukawa Mikiya masuk ke kelas kosong itu, tengah terengah-engah.

"Maaf telat, Senpai! Aku harus membantu Kisasa-sensei dulu," kata Mikiya meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Iroha.

Mereka memulai pelajaran singkat mereka.

"Kerjakan soal ini. Nanti aku periksa. Jangan bertanya," ucap Iroha judes. Dia tidak peduli akan pertemanan dengan laki-laki. Selagi Mikiya mengerjakan soal, Iroha mengerjakan PR buat besok.

.

.

.

"Selesai, senpai," ucap Mikiya. Iroha mengambil buku soal, dan mengoreksinya.

.

.

"Salah dua," kata Iroha. Diam-diam dia kagum akan adik kelasnya itu. "Kamu belajar juga, ya. Padahal soal itu lumayan sulit."

"Ehehe… aku senang. Terima kasih, ya," kata Mikiya tersenyum. Iroha diam-diam blushing.

"Sudahlah! Kerjakan soal berikutnya! Tidak ada komentar jika nilai dibawah 80!" kata Iroha memalingkan wajahnya.

"Baaik!"

* * *

><p>Pukul 4 sore. Mereka sudah selesai belajar.<p>

"Terima kasih, senpai," kata Mikiya.

"Doita," ucap Iroha.

"Senpai mau pergi jalan-jalan sama aku, sebentar?" kata Mikiya. Anak itu langsung menggandeng tangan Iroha dan menariknya.

"Apa-apaan kamu!?"

"Cepat, senpai! Sebelum gerbang sekolah ditutup!" kata Mikiya berlari. Iroha mengikutinya berlari.

"Tu-tunggu, jangan cepat-cepat," kata Iroha terengah-engah.

"Maaf," ucap Mikiya menghentikan lariannya.

"Sebentar," ucap Iroha mengambil napas panjang. Mereka berlari lagi, tepat sebelum gerbang sekolah ditutup.

"Tunggu! Jangan ditutup!" kata Mikiya. Akhirnya mereka bisa bebas dari yang namanya 'terjebak di sekolah berduaan saja'.

Mikiya mengajak Iroha ke taman.

"Senpai mau es krim?" kata Mikiya. Iroha menggeleng.

"Sebenarnya kamu mau ke mana?"

"Ah, aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih kepada senpai, jadi aku mau mentraktir senpai," ucap Mikiya.

"Oh," ucap Iroha cuek.

"Senpai mau apa?"

"…" Iroha terdiam sambil mengamati ke sekeliling.

"GUK! GUK!" kedua orang itu menoleh.

"Lui?" kata Mikiya melihat temannya bersama gadis pacarnya.

"Yo! Mikiya!" kata Lui cengir. Anjing Ring, Ai berlari-lari dengan gembiranya.

"Manisnya," kata Iroha sambil mengelus leher anjing mungil itu. Anjing tersebut merasa nikmat, dan menjilati jemari mungil Iroha.

"Senpai, selamat sore!" kata Ring gugup sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Selamat sore juga, Suzune-san," kata Iroha tersenyum.

"Senpai kenal aku?"

"Tentu. Aku melihat temanmu yang kepo itu (Rainna) dari tadi keliaran sambil manjat pohon."

_Rainna!_ Kata Lui dalam hati.

"Kami ijin pergi, ya, senpai," kata Lui menundukkan kepalanya.

"Silakan. Ini bukan area kekuasaanku," ucap Iroha tersenyum kecil.

Lui dan Ring beserta Ai pergi meninggalkan Iroha dan Mikiya yang duduk di bangku taman.

"Senpai, aku mau ijin ke toilet dulu, ya," ucap Mikiya. Iroha mengangguk.

Skip time!

Sesudah Mikiya buang air dari toilet, dia keluar dari wc umum, dan mendapati Iroha sedang memperhatikan ke dalam toko pernak-pernik.

"Senpai?"

"Ya?"

"Lihat apa?"

"Ah, enggak," kata Iroha gugup. "Lucu saja, barang itu."

"_Nekomimi_?"

"Aneh, ya? Aku yang enggak akan cocok sama barang kayak gitu," kata Iroha tertawa garing.

"Cocok kok," kata Mikiya.

"Apaan sih."

"Cocok. Tunggu sebentar ya," kata Mikiya pergi meninggalkan Iroha. Anak itu pergi ke dalam toko tersebut, dan kembali lagi. "Nih."

"Apa?"

"Pakai deh," kata Mikiya memberikan kantong kertas kepada Iroha. Iroha membukanya, dan melihat kuping kucing berwarna pink.

"Enggak. Enggak akan cocok," kata Iroha mengembalikan kantong kertas itu.

"Apa yang senpai bilang? Kalau jelek, senpai boleh patahin jadi dua puluh bagian, dibuang, dibakar, terus abunya ditebar ke laut."

"Apaan sih?" kata Iroha tertawa kecil. Dipakainya _nekomimi_ itu ke rambutnya.

"Manis!" kata Mikiya. Laki-laki itu memberikan cermin ke Iroha, sehingga Iroha dapat melihat dirinya di cermin. Gadis itu kaget, bahwa ia cocok dengan kuping kucing itu.

"Bodoh," kata Iroha. "Arigatou."

* * *

><p>"Iroha," ucap Luka.<p>

"Ya?"

"Ini bukunya," ucap Luka memberikan buku yang hendak dipinjam oleh Iroha.

"Terima kasih," ucap Iroha. "Besok aku kembalikan."

"Minggu depan juga boleh," kata Luka tersenyum, lalu pergi meninggalkan Iroha karena dipanggil Luki, adiknya.

Iroha memasukkan buku itu ke dalam laci. Ia merasakan sebuah buku lain, sehingga buku tersebut tidak bisa masuk.

"Eh? Ada sesuatu ya?" kata Iroha sambil mengambil buku yang menghalanginya. Tertera tulisan 'Furukawa Mikiya, kelas 2-A'. "Aku lupa kembalikan," gumam Iroha. Gadis itu hendak mengembalikan buku Mikiya. Dibawanya buku itu, dan gadis itu menyusuri lorong, ke kelas 2, yang ada di lantai dua.

"Senpai?" ucap Kuga bingung. Gadis itu langsung memanggil kedua temannya, dan mengikuti Iroha.

"Ada Furukawa?" kata Iroha kepada anak di kelas 2-A, Ring.

"Ah, senpai. Furukawa-san ada di…"

"Bagaimana?" telinga Iroha terpasang, mendengar seseorang berbicara dengan kerasnya.

"SUDAH! Jangan libatkan aku lagi dalam taruhan kalian!"

"Tapi Mikiya-chan benar-benar hebat, ya. Menerima tantangan itu."

"Kamu berhasil mendekati Iroha-senpai! Selamat!"

"Tunggu kalian pacaran, dan taruhan selesai!"

"Untung aku taruhan bahwa Mikiya akan berhasil. Aku dapat untung banyak nih. Ingat ya, dua ribu yen per orang!"

"Kalau aku berhasil, kalian jangan ajak aku lagi taruhan! Aku-"

Iroha menjatuhkan buku yang ia pegang. Mikiya, serta anak-anak yang taruhan itu menoleh. Tampak Iroha tengah menangis.

"Sen-senpai!?"

"Itu urusanmu, Mikiya-chan. Bukan kami."

"Benar."

Kuga, Rainna dan Rei yang tengah mengintip, juga terbalak, bahwa itu adalah taruhan. Mereka pikir Mikiya benar-benar menyukai Iroha.

"Sen-senpai…"

Iroha berbalik, berlari meninggalkan kelas itu. Kuga, Rainna dan Rei mengikutinya. Mikiya panik, mengetahui Iroha mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka.

Iroha berlari sampai taman sekolah, dan jatuh terduduk. Rei langsung memeluknya, begitu juga Rainna dan Kuga.

"Maaf, Iroha-san. Aku tidak tahu kalau," ucapan Rei terpotong oleh Iroha yang tengah sesunggukan.

"Bukan salah kalian," kata Iroha pelan.

"Gawat," gumam Kuga. Dibukanya ponselnya, dan dipencetnya tombol dan mengirim pesan kepada seseorang.

"SENPAI!" Mikiya mengejar mereka. Iroha bangkit berdiri, dan lari lagi.

_Aku bodoh. Lari dari kenyataan. Aku memang sudah dipermainkan. Aku… aku… harus berbuat secara bijaksana, dan melaksanakan kegiatan seperti biasa, seakan tidak ada apa-apa._

"Senpai, tunggu!"

Iroha mengusap air matanya, dan berbalik, menerima kenyataan.

"Apa?" ucap Iroha dingin.

"Senpai, aku, maaf, tapi, aku benar-benar-"

"Diam," ucap Iroha sinis. "Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Kita sudahi saja. Memang dari awal aku sudah menolakmu, kan? Jangan ganggu hidupku lagi. Kita lanjutkan aktivitas seperti biasa, oke?" kata Iroha tajam, dan berbalik, berjalan dengan tegap, tidak mau orang lain tahu bahwa ia sedang bersedih.

"…" Mikiya terdiam. "TAPI AKU TIDAK MAU KALAU JADINYA SEPERTI INI!"

Mikiya langsung berlari, mengejar Iroha, dan mencium bibir gadis itu dengan lembut. "Aku tidak mau, kalau senpai marah kepadaku. Aku memang salah, telah jahat kepada senpai," ucap Mikiya tengah menangis.

Rainna disikut Kuga. Rainna sebenarnya pengen ngomong kalau '_ternyata Mikiya itu crybaby ya…_'

"Tapi aku sudahi semua. Maafkan aku, senpai. Sumimasen…" ucap Mikiya menunduk. Iroha masih memasang tampang datarnya, dan menendang perut Mikiya. "Ugh… senpai?"

"Pembalasan, cengeng," kata Iroha. "Seenaknya saja kamu mempermainkan perasaanku, dan kamu hanya meminta maaf! setidaknya ijinkan aku menghajarmu sampai aku puas! Tanganku sudah gatal, dan kakiku hendak melayang ke mukamu! Demo…"

Iroha menarik kerah baju Mikiya yang jatuh terduduk, dan mencium bibir Mikiya dengan lembut. Manis…

"Demo… tapi aku sudah menyukaimu, dan perasaan ini sulit hilang! Kamu harus tanggung jawab!"

Mikiya melongo, tidak percaya akan perkataan Iroha yang tengah ngeblushing. Iroha menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kirinya. Mikiya tersenyum, dan menangkap kedua tangan Iroha.

"Dengan senang hati, tuan putri~" ucap Mikiya mencium bibir Iroha dengan lembut, dan Iroha tidak menolak.

"Dasar iseng…"

* * *

><p>IN ANOTHER PLACE<p>

Isi pesan yang dikirim oleh Kuga berisi begini: _sensei, sepertinya mereka berdua berantem._

Dan pihak lain menjawab: _tenang saja, mereka akan baikkan, kok. Karena mereka saling suka. Dan terima kasih, kalian sudah mau memata-matai mereka._

Rainna menjawab: _asalkan nilai MTK kami dibaguskan, kami rela segalanya_.

Rei: _woi, itu nyogok dong?_

Pihak lalin menjawab: _dan bilang terima kasih sama Len ya, bahwa sudah memberitahu soal Mikiya. Dia punya informasi lengkap, seperti Reynyah-san. Mungkin Len itu Reynyah versi cowok? :3 ufufufu…_

Ketiga gadis itu menjawab: _mungkin juga…_

* * *

><p><strong>Can you guess who the people behind the background?<strong>

**If you say Kagane Mikasa-san05, or Mikasa-sensei, you are correct!**

* * *

><p>END IROHAXMIKIYA<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>SaeSite<em>**

Sae: fiuuuuh… selesai, minna! Gomenne buat Kagane Mikasa-san05 kalau tokohnya tidak mirip sama aslinya, ya! Untuk Rinto Lenka, Sae serahkan kepada Ai Mitsuka, adik Sae. ID: 5671177. Mohon Minna-Minna temenan sama Ai-chan, ya!

Ai: yo-yoroshiku, Minna… #malu-malu#

Sae: eh, kok malu-malu sih? Ayolah, buat Onee-chanmu ini. Mohon dukungan Minna agar mendukung Ai-chan. Dan mohon review dan reading di fict my very kawaii imouto itu. Terutama fict pertamanya, yang berjudul 'This Day'. Chapter-1nya Sae yang buat, dan selebihnya dia.

Ai: Ai-chan desu! Ai adalah Sae imouto… (in real world) ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan ada nama your very kawaii imouto? #ngelirik dialog Sae di atas#

Sae: OC! Kenalan!

ALL OC: YOROSHIKU, IMOUTO-SAMA!

Ai: Nee-chan, kenapa di cerita ini ada anjing yang namanya mirip sama aku?

Sae: enak aja! Aku duluan yang kasih nama tuh anjing, sebelum kamu jadi author, tau!

Ai: #sweatdropped#

Sae: oke, Mitsu, Mitsuru, RnR!

Ann: tumben kakak adik suruh RnR?

Rinka: kyaa! INCEST! #ditabok kakak adek Mitsu(ki+ru)#

Mitsu(ki+ru): RnR?


	11. LenkaxRinto

LenkaxRinto

Warning: bahasanya jahat, alur (sangat) kecepetan, gaje, typo

Ehm… Lenka adalah gadis manis, yang kalau ngeblushing kawaii-kawaii gitu. Ngomong apa lagi ya? Sudahlah! Ann! Ganti dialog!

Ah, tapi nanti Ann bikin cerita yang terlalu fluffy-fluffy… oke, Miya!

Nanti Miya bikin cerita yang terlalu 'jahat'… aduh, Sae pusing! Miya, Ann! Ganti dialog, ya! Sae lagi flu berat nih… sakit banget…

Yosh! Miya dan Ann di sini. Kami ganti dialog Sae-san. Ah, juga ada Nao, yang membetulkan persukukataan kami. Walaupun Nao jarang muncul, dia masuk peran penting lho!

Hallo. Di sini Nao. Sepertinya Sae-san salah ketik di bagian prolognya… karena dari kesembilan chapter sebelum ini, kami belum pernah bikin ceweknya yankee di jaman SMA… gimana kalau chapter ini dijadikan yankee?

* * *

><p>BACK TO THE STORY!<p>

* * *

><p>"BRENGSEK! AWAS KALAU BERANI DATANG LAGI!" kata seorang gadis berambut honeyblonde, sambil menopang sebelah kakinya di atas kursi. "JANGAN MALAK SAMA PEREMPUAN, YA!"<p>

"Le-lenka-san kereeen…"

Lenka Kaganami, nama gadis itu. Adik dari Rin Kaganami. Walaupun dia suka berantem, tapi ia tidak punya asalan untuk langsung menghajar orang. Gadis itu gadis penegak keadilan, yang berantem demi membela yang lemah dan benar.

"APA-APAAN KAMU!?" kata seorang berandalan hendak membalas Lenka.

"AAAH! GUMIYA-SENSEI DAN KENGO-SENSEI DATANG!"

"UWAAA!" berandalan-berandalan itu kabur mendengar kedua nama guru killer itu disebutkan. "AWAS YA, KAMU!"

"Te-terima kasih," kata gadis yang dipalak itu.

"Sudahlah. Sana pergi," ucap Lenka.

Gadis itu dengan cueknya pergi meninggalkan area pertandingan, dan tanpa memedulikan bajunya yang lusuh, rambutnya yang terurai, dan kaus kaki panjang beda sebelah.

"KAGANAMI-SAN!" tegur seorang guru kepada Lenka. "CEPAT RAPIKAN PENAMPILANMU!"

"HA!?" kata Lenka dengan menatap sinis kepada guru tersebut, sehingga semua yang melihat pandangannya bisa mati beku.

"Ap-apa-apaan sikapmu itu!?" kata guru itu. "Kamu pikir sopan apa me-"

"Cerewet," kata Lenka dingin.

Gadis itu pergi meninggalkan guru yang habis kata-kata itu.

"Tidak disangka Kaganami Lenka adik dari Kaganami Rin."

"Iya, aku tidak percaya dia adik Rin, yang manis bak malaikat itu."

"Ternyata Kaganami Rin punya adik semacam Kaganami Lenka. Habislah kakaknya ditindas oleh adiknya."

_Bodo amat kalian mau mengataiku layaknya aku ini hewan. TERSERAH! Tapi jangan berani sekali-kali membandingkan aku dengan kakak!_

* * *

><p>"Lenka," sapa Rin lembut. "Kenapa pulangnya sudah larut? Dan kudengar hari ini kamu berantem lagi? Ada apa? Dulu waktu kamu SMP, kamu anak yang lembut dan tidak macam-macam. Tapi kenapa sejak masuk SMA kamu jadi suka berkelahi?"<p>

"…" Lenka memandang kakaknya dengan sinis. "_It's all not in your business_."

"Lenka," kata Rin menghela napas pelan. "Jika kamu egois…"

"Kakak tidak rugi apa-apa jika aku berantem. Toh yang luka aku, yang dibenci aku. Kakak tidak ada urusan apa-apa denganku," kata Lenka tajam. "**Kakak cukup sebagai kakakku saja. Selebihnya itu bukan urusanmu**."

"Mengapa kamu jadi jutek sekali, Lenka? Bukannya kamu adikku yang manis?" kata Rin penuh senyum.

"Bawel."

* * *

><p>SKIP TIME…<p>

DI TEMPAT SAE…

"Ai-sama, ayo kamu keluar!"

"Eh, tapi aku enggak bisa kalau tokohnya galak kayak gini!"

"KELUAR ATAU KAMU KUCEKIK!?" suara evil menggelegar di telinga para OC dan Ai Mitsuka.

"UGYAA! BAIKK!"

* * *

><p>IN ANOTHER PLACE<p>

"Len-lenka?" kata sebuah suara tengah gemetaran kayak siap dimangsa.

"Siapa?"

"Ano, aku pernah ditolong sama kamu… kemarin… saat… ehm… ditindas…" kata gadis itu ketakutan.

"Oh, kamu cewek yang dipalak itu?" kata Lenka dengan cueknya. "Apa?"

"Ehm… aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sama Lenka-san…" kata gadis itu membungkuk. "Terima kasih banyak. A-aku ingin memberikanmu ini… hanya permen sih… tapi kalau berkenan…"

"…" Lenka memperhatikan bungkusan permen itu. "Hadiah… ya?"

"Eh?"

"Terima kasih," kata Lenka tersenyum. Senyuman yang manis sekali. Sampai-sampai orang lain yang melihat senyumannya akan tersenyum juga.

"S-sama-sama! Ah, perkenalkan… namaku Ai Mitsuka… teman sekelasmu," kata Ai membungkuk.

"Salam kenal, Ai," kata Lenka.

* * *

><p>Lenka berjalan cuek ke kelasnya, melempar tasnya ke bangku yang tidak bersalah itu.<p>

"Lenka?"

"Apa?" kata Lenka menatap anak laki-laki di hadapannya kesal. "Ada urusan apa denganku, Luki dari Neraka?"

"Lenka," Luki menghela napas. "Dari aku SMP kelas 1, aku sekelas terus denganmu. Kenapa sekarang kamu berubah? Dulu kamu anak manis, bagaikan kambing yang jadi sasaran tuduhan (dapet kutipan dari mana tuh?). mengapa kamu sekarang bertengkar dan berkelahi? Kan du-"

"'Dulu' adalah masa lalu. Tidak usah melihat ke belakang. Aku muak untuk meliriknya," ucap Lenka menduduki kursinya.

"Lenka-san, ano… dipanggil… kakak kelas," kata teman sekelasnya ketakutan. Dengan malas Lenka bangun, menghampiri pria setengah cengengesan itu.

"Apa?" kata Lenka jutek.

"Kamu Lenka Kaganami, cewek yang akhir-akhir ini menghebohkan satu sekolah itu?" kata orang itu.

"Kamu mau mencari masalah denganku?" ucap Lenka kesal.

"Ternyata benar, kamu manis banget!"

.

.

.

Ohok! Semua murid yang ada di sana cengo. "HAAA!?"

"DIAM!" bentak Lenka. Semua terdiam. "APA URUSANMU KE SINI, HAH!?"

"Kamu adiknya si Rin Kagana-"

"JIKA KAU KEMARI UNTUK MEMBICARAKAN SOAL KAKAKKU, SILAKAN MENGHILANG DARI HADAPANKU ATAU AKU A-"

"Bukan bukan bukan!" kata orang itu menutup mulut Lenka. "Bukan itu yang ingin aku bicarakan. Ehem. Perkenalkan, namaku Rinto Kagami."

"Terus?"

"Aku suka padamu. Maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?"

.

.

.

Satu kelas cengo, termasuk Luki. "APAAA!?"

"KAMU GILA!?" teriak Lenka tidak percaya. "BRENGSEK! KALAU KAMU MAU MENGERJAIKU-"

"Aku serius," kata Rinto tersenyum. Lenka kehabisan kata-kata.

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kalian? Ayo, masuk!" kata Mikasa-sensei menggusur mereka.

"CEPAT PERGI!" bentak Lenka. Rinto tersenyum, dan menarik bahu Lenka.

"Tentu saja, _darling_," ucap Rinto sambil mengecup kening Lenka. Lenka terbalak, dan menendang Rinto keluar dari kelasnya.

"JANGAN MUNCUL DI HADAPANKU, BOCAH!"

Ai cengo di tempat. Segera dia ijin kepada Mikasa-sensei.

"Kenapa?" ucap Mikasa-sensei setelah setengah pelajaran berlangsung.

"Ano… saya… harus ke Onee-ch… Sae-sensei," kata Ai gugup.

"Cepat, ya," kata Mikasa-sensei. Ai mengangguk. Segera ia melesat ke ruang khusus guru bahasa Inggris.

"ONEE-CHAAAN!"

"Ya? Ai?" kata Sae bingung.

"Aku enggak kuat!"

"Kenapa? Sakit!?" kata Sae panik.

"Kisah ini terlalu… aduh, aku bener-bener enggak cocok, Onee-chan! Aku enggak bisa! Aku enggak punya pengalaman cinta! Aku enggak kuat kalau soal cinta, ONEE-CHAN!" kata Ai setengah merintih.

"Ehm," kata Sae seperti berpikir. "Jangan minta tolong sama aku?"

"_Jeez… _ONEE-CHAAAN!" kata Ai ngambek.

"CEPAT KEMBALI KE KELAS! KALAU KAMU TIDAK BISA MEMBUAT KISAH INI MENJADI CERITA YANG BAGUS, AKU AKAN MENGGANTUNGMU DI POHON JAGUNG!" kata Sae tersenyum, _evil smirk_.

"HUWAAA! BAIIIIIK!" kata Ai ngacir dari ruang guru bahasa Inggris.

* * *

><p>SKIP TIME!<p>

"Lenka-san," panggil Ai takut-takut.

"Hng?" ucap Lenka. Ai tersenyum.

"Jangan cemberut dong. Kalau senyum, jadi lebih cantik," kata Ai tersenyum manis.

"…" Lenka menatap judes. "Tidak."

"…" Ai tampak berpikir. Gadis mungil itu mengeluarkan permen dari sakunya. "Ini buat Lenka."

"Bukannya itu milikmu?" kata Lenka.

"Ng… kalau makan yang manis-manis, bikin senyum. Lenka-san jangan marah, ya. Terus baikan sama Rinto-senpai," senyum Ai. Lenka tersentuh, karena senyumannya itu sangat lembut. Gadis itu memeluk Ai.

"Terima kasih," ucap Lenka menggenggam permen dari Ai.

* * *

><p>"…"<p>

"YAHOOO! LENKA!"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, bodoh," kata Lenka melipat tangannya di depan dada. Rinto tersenyum.

"Isss, mukanya merah," goda Rinto sambil mencubit sebelah pipi Lenka.

"Iya, menahan kesal. Kalau aku sudah meledak, kamu akan kutendang 'anu'-mu sampai tidak bergerak," gumam Lenka. Rinto hanya cengar-cengir.

"Eh, Lenka, kencan yuk."

"…" Lenka manatap sinis. "Enggak. Akan."

"Kenapa?"

"Mustahil. Tidak mungkin. Enggak mau. Menyebalkan. Tidak akan." Lenka terus-terus mengucapkan kata-kata penolakan dengan seluruh bahasa, seluruh gaya bicara dan seluruh ekspresi.

Cuaca di wajah Rinto langsung kelam, mendung seperti mau hujan.

"Kenapa?"

"Habisnya kamu itu genit, tidak konsisten, aneh, merasa paling cakep sesekolah, norak, lebay, sok pinter, merasa digilai cewek, kurang ajar, bikin heboh sesekolah, untungnya kamu enggak bau. Kalau bau, lengkap dah hal-hal yang aku benci," kata Lenka sambil menatap ke langit-langit biru. Sedangkan Rinto? Sudah, enggak usah ditanyakan. Dia menatap ke bawah, kayak mau nangis.

Lenka menghentikan langkahnya, melihat Rinto yang tertinggal di belakang. "Ng?"

"Huuuuuh! Jahat ngomongnya!" kata Rinto cemberut. Lenka menatap sebentar, lalu melanjutkan berjalan, tanpa memandang Rinto lagi.

"Cengeng. Lebih tua, tapi cengeng."

"ENGGAK! Jangan bilang!"

"Cengeng," kata Lenka tidak berhenti menghina Rinto. Rinto menarik lengan Lenka, sehingga Lenka berhenti berjalan, dan berhenti bicara.

"Kubilang, berhenti," suara Rinto tepat di telinga Lenka, sehingga Lenka bisa merasakan hembusan napas Rinto. Suaranya terasa berat dibanding suaranya yang tadi.

"…" Lenka terdiam. Jujur, sekarang dia semakin tidak mengerti kepada Rinto. "A-"

"Ah, maaf! Kaget ya?" Rinto jadi panik sendiri. "Maaf, kebiasaan."

"…" lagi-lagi Lenka terdiam. Dia mengguncangkan pundaknya, sehingga terbebas dari cengkraman Rinto. "Dasar bocah aneh."

Mimik wajah Rinto jadi kesal. Diam-diam, Lenka tersenyum.

"Hei, hei, Lenka, kita pergi ke café itu yuk," ucap Rinto sambil menyeret Lenka masuk ke dalam sebuah café, tanpa gadis itu diberi kesempatan bicara.

"Tung-" Rinto langsung membawa Lenka ke sebuah tempat duduk.

"Duduklah," kata Rinto. Tapi Lenka tidak bergeming, tetap saja berdiri. "Ada apa?"

"Aku mau pulang."

"Eh? Kenapa?" kata Rinto bingung.

"Aku mau pulang."

"Selamat datang~" terdengar suara manis menghampiri mereka. "Mau pesan apa?"

"…" Lenka terdiam, memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Ada apa sih? Hei, Lenka!"

"Lenka?" terdengar gumaman kecil dari maid itu. "Lenka!" maid itu tersenyum. "Senang kamu ke sini! Lenka mau apa? Pasti banana split kan? Terus ba-"

Lenka menatap maid mungil itu, dan memberi tatapan dingin. "Berisik. Dasar bawel."

"Lenka? Ada apa?" kata Rin sambil berusaha menatap mata adiknya, mengalahkan sinar tajam yang seakan-akan mau keluar dari mata adiknya.

"Aku sudah bilang dari tadi kepadamu, **kamu bawel****_. _****Berhenti mengusikku**," kata Lenka sambil menarik tasnya, dan mendorong kakaknya menyingkir, lalu pergi ke luar café mungil itu. Rinto bingung.

"Ano, maaf ya," kata Rinto sambil menaruh buku menu, dan mengejar Lenka. "Lenka! Tunggu!"

Rinto mengejar Lenka yang melangkah cepat, dan menahan tubuh gadis itu. "Tunggu! Ada apa sih?"

Lenka terdiam. Gadis itu mengambil napas. "Aku sangat membenci Kakakku."

Rinto terdiam. "Kenapa?"

"Aku membencinya. Sangat. Melebihi siapapun. Dia merebut segalanya dariku." Lenka berkata-kata, namun tidak menatap Rinto. Badannya memunggungi pemuda setengah bingung itu. "Aku sangat benci saat ingat dia adalah kakakku."

Rinto menarik tangan Lenka dan memeluknya. Lenka langsung tersadar, dan langsung marah.

"! Ih, apaan sih!?" kata Lenka meronta.

"Habisnya kamu menangis," kata Rinto memeluk Lenka dengan lembut.

"Bodoh. Mana mungkin."

"Tapi kamu nangis," Rinto mengusap mata Lenka dengan jari telunjuknya, dan muncul air mata dari tempat yang ia usap. Lenka tersadar, dan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Sekarang siapa yang cengeng?"

Lenka tidak membalas pelukan Rinto, tapi hanya menunduk. "Suatu saat akan aku ceritakan kenapa aku membenci Rin."

"Tenang saja. Relax," kata Rinto tersenyum.

* * *

><p>"Terima kasih," gumam Lenka saat Rinto mengantarnya pulang. Pemuda itu nyengir kuda. "Apa?"<p>

"Enggak. Moodnya udah rapih ya," kata Rinto. Lenka bingung akan perkataan Rinto, tapi ia bertaruh untuk maksudnya baik.

Rinto melambaikan tangannya, dan Lenka masuk ke dalam rumah. Rumah yang sepi. Tanpa berkata-kata gadis itu melempar tasnya ke sofa, dan menyalakan TV dengan bosan, karena tiak ada kegiatan. Mengerjakan PR? Bukan ciri anak berandalan. Pergi keluar sampai tengah malam? Bukan sifat khas Lenka. Menerima ajakan pemuda yang menyukainya dan sebaliknya? Itu sifat asli anak perempuan. Tapi Lenka menjadi nakal seperti ini bukan untuk mencari lelaki, atau hal-hal negative lainnya. Tapi hanya untuk membuktikan, dia ingin dipandang sebagai dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu berjalan menuju dapur. Tampak dapur yang rapi dan tertata di ujung bagian dari rumah itu. Lenka membuka kulkas, dan mengamati isinya. Dia menghela napas. Lagi-lagi kue, bekal, makan malam, dan makan siang buatan kakaknya untuk pacar kakaknya. Ya, Rin sangat pandai memasak. Namun sepertinya Len terlalu banyak menuntut. Pernah sekali Len merengek manja kepada Rin seperti ini.

_"Aku hanya mau makan makanan masakan Rin!"_

Sejak saat itu, Rin tidak sempat membuat sarapan untuk Lenka kadang-kadang. Rin juga suka pulang pukul 8 malam walaupun toko tutup pukul 6.30, karena Len berkata hendak makan malam di toko dengan makanan buatan Rin. Len juga manja, berkata bahwa dia ingin bento buatan Rin. Dan sejak saat itu Rin **setiap hari **membuat bento untuk Len. Ketika Lenka marah karena jarang di beri asupan secara rutin, Rin berkata sambil tertawa menyesal.

"_Maaf ya Lenka, tapi Len meminta untuk membuatkan bekal. Jadi aku tidak ada waktu untuk membuatkannya untukmu."_

Lenkapun marah. Dia marah bukan karena dia tidak dipedulikan. Tapi dia marah karena kakaknya sendiri tidak mau memperhatikan diri sendiri.

Lenka melangkah menuju kulkas, dan mengeluarkan sekantung gula, air, susu, mixer, telur, baking powder, mentega, tepung, vanili, dan sedikit garam, serta mangkuk besar, pengocok, dan pencetak. Sudah dua jam gadis itu membuat kue. Pertama gagal, karena lupa memasukkan baking powder. Kedua gagal, masih lembek. Ketiga gagal, terlalu matang. Keempat gagal, rasanya hambar. Kelima gagal, terlalu banyak garam. Keenam gagal, tidak memasukkan air… terus berlanjut sampai pukul 7 malam. Akhirnya gadis itu berhasil. Dia menaruh dua buah cupcake di atas meja, dengan sebuah surat. Gadis itupun tertidur.

"Aku pulang," kata Rin kira-kira jam delapan. "Maaf, kakak lama karena Len meminta dibuatkan pasta. Lenka?" kata Rin mencari adiknya. Suara TV masih menyala, namun adiknya itu tertidur di sofa dengan memakai celemek dan muka penuh tepung. Rin langsung berpikir, _habis perang apa adiknya ini?_

Gadis itu langsung ke dapur, dan mendapati loyang penuh dengan sesuatu tidak jelas, menggeliat dan berwarna hitam. _Sihir hitam?_ Itu yang dipikirkan Rin. Saat membereskan dapur, ia melihat dua buah cupcake dengan sepucuk surat. Rin membacanya.

_Kakak akan sakit jika tidak makan._

Kalimat singkat, namun cukup membuat Rin menangis. Gadis itu langsung ke tempat adiknya, dan mengelus kepalanya. "Terima kasih," bisik Rin.

* * *

><p>Lenka terbangun. Sinar mentari masuk ke dalam jendela. "Sudah pagi ya?" gumam Lenka. Gadis itu mengusap matanya, dan sadar bahwa kakaknya ada di sebelahnya, tertidur. Lenka langsung loncat, dan menutup mulutnya dengan celemek yang masih ia gunakan. Ia berusaha berpikir apa yang terjadi. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia tersadar bahwa kemarin dia sibuk menggagalkan masakannya dan mengubahnya menjadi sihir-sihir hitam.<p>

Gadis itu langsung mandi, dan memakai seragamnya. Tampak kakaknya sedang membuat sarapan.

Rin tersenyum manis. "Lenka, aku-"

"Aku berangkat," kata Lenka sambil nyomot sebuah roti selai kacang dan mengigitnya di bibir.

"Tunggu, dengarkanlah kata-kataku dulu," ucap Rin lembut.

"Aku tidak perlu mendengar apa-apa," kata Lenka mengetuk-ketuk sepatunya, tanpa memperhatikan Rin.

"Lenka, tunggu-"

"Aku jalan," kata Lenka membuka pintu. Namun gadis itu tertahan, dan menolehkan kepalanya sebentar. "Jaga kesehatanmu sendiri."

* * *

><p>"Ehek. Kamu yang namanya Kaganami Lenka? Yang menghembuskan angin keadilan itu? Bisa ikut kami sebentar?" ucap beberapa orang bertubuh besar mencegat Lenka di lorong. Lenka hanya menatap mereka datar, dan memalingkan wajah, pergi. "WOI! TUNGGU!"<p>

"APA!?" bentak Lenka tidak kalah kuat. "AKU SIBUK! AKU TIDAK PUNYA URUSAN DENGAN KALIAN! APA!? KELAHI!? BAIKLAH! DI BELAKANG SEKOLAH, PULANG SEKOLAH! SUDAH TIDAK ADA URUSAN LAGI KAN!? PERGI!"

"Ba-baik," gumam orang-orang itu pelan.

Lenka melanjutkan langkahnya, masuk ke dalam kelas. Tampak Ai di sana berdiri sambil membersihkan sisa kapur bekas di _blackboard_. Gadis itu melempar tasnya ke bangku, dan duduk.

"Ah, Lenka," kata Ai tersenyum, menghampirinya.

"Kebetulan. Pinjem PR dong," kata Lenka cuek.

"Yang mana?"

"Semua," kata Lenka. Ai membalakkan matanya.

"Semua!? Kan ada delapan PR! Kamu yakin akan keburu? Waktu sebelum bel tinggal lima belas menit lagi!" kata Ai panik.

"Sudahlah. Daripada buang waktu untuk mengomentariku, bagaimana kalau memberikan bukumu?"

"Ah, iya!" kata Ai sambil memberikan buku-bukunya. Lenkapun menyalinnya.

* * *

><p>"Selesai," kata Lenka. Ai memperhatikan stopwatch.<p>

"Yak! Rekor terbaru Lenka Kaganami! 8 PR, 00:12:04!" kata Ai seperti mengumumkan perlombaan. "Pantas dicatat di sejarah sekolah! Ah, juga di buku rekor sedunia!"

"Norak," gumam Lenka. Ai mendengar itu, dan merasa ditusuk bermacam jarum yang ada di dunia. Ratum jahit, jarum rajut, jarum pentul…

"Tapi terima kasih."

.

.

.

"Aku salah dengar?" gumam Ai. Lenka mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya? Mustahil!" kata Ai histeris.

"Dan kamu adalah anak paling norak yang pernah aku lihat," kata Lenka memberikan buku-buku kepada Ai. "Ah, dan juga ini."

"Apa?" kata Ai. Ia menerima bungkusan berisi cupcake dari Lenka. Wajah gadis itu seketika memerah.

"I-i-i-ini sebagai ta-tanda terima kasih. A-a-aku belum mencobanya, jadi be-belum tahu rasanya. Semoga enak," kata Lenka malu. Mata Ai membulat, dan langsung memeluk Lenka.

"Terima kasih! Aku menyayangimu!" kata Ai senang.

Gadis itu langsung memasukkan cupcake dari Lenka ke dalam tasnya, dan langsung mencari Sae.

"ONEE-CHAN!" kata Ai mengebrak pintu ruang guru bahasa inggris.

"Kamu ingin membuatku tuli, Ai?" kata Sae pusing.

"De- ah, ada Bakako-sensei," kata Ai menyadari kedatangan sahabat Sae itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan saja pembicaraan kalian," kata Himeko memberi waktu.

"Emangnya sensei sedang ngomong apa sama Nee-chan?"

"Ngomongin anak yang agak rada-rada, yang suka fansgirling sama pairing RinLen itu lho," kata Sae.

"Oh, si Kiiro. Aku kenal. Ada apa sama dia?"

"Rasa fansgirlingnya agak kelewatan. Kayak stalker. Kayaknya perlu di rehabilitasi, deh. Apa perlu datengin psikolog?" kata Himeko.

"Mungkin. Dia suka tiba-tiba nerjang kayak singa. Fansgirling enggak kira-kira. Ngomong-ngomong kamu mau ngomong apa?"

"Nee-chan! Aku sanggup melakukan misinya! Aku sangat senang sama Lenka!" kata Ai melanjutkan ucapannya yang tadi sempat terhenti.

"Oh? Baguslah," kata Sae tersenyum.

"Lalu, misinya sudah berhasil?" kata Himeko.

"Misi apa?"

"Misi menjodohkan Lenka dengan Rinto."

.

.

.

"Aku lupa."

"APA!?" kata Sae dan Himeko kompak.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Himeko-sensei bisa tahu?"

"Kan aku yang menyomblangin Gumi sama Gu-"

"APA MAKSUDNYA KAMU LUPA!?" Sae memotong perkataan Ai.

"Huu-huuuueeee…" Ai mulai merengek.

"KELUAR DARI TEMPAT INI ATAU AKU GANTUNG! CEPAT JODOHIN MEREKA!"

* * *

><p>SKIP TIME<p>

Istirahat siang.

"Ada apa kamu memanggilku?" ucap Lenka.

"Lho? Kan Lenka sendiri yang bilang mau cerita," kata Rinto cemberut. Angin di atap menerpa mereka.

"… iya juga."

"Jadi apa kamu mau cerita?"

"Kalau kamu berhenti mengoceh," kata Lenka berjongkok di atap sekolah. Sedangkan Rinto duduk memunggunginya. "Aku akan bercerita, kalau kamu tidak mengomentari apapun."

"Baik."

"Aku sebenarnya sangat menyayangi kakakku. Namun itu sudah lama. Sekarang aku amat membencinya. Karena, gara-gara dia semua orang yang didekatku munafik."

"Apa? Mun-"

"Jangan menyelaku," kata Lenka tajam. "Semua orang di dekatku hanyalah orang-orang yang hanya ingin mendekati kakakku. Mereka tidak berhenti berkata 'Adik Rin Kaganami' 'Adik Rin Kaganami'. Muak. Karena kakakku cantik, manis, imut, pintar, diidolakan, sangat sempurna, jadi mereka menganggapku sebagai jiplakkannya. Aku ingin orang-orang melihatku sebagai diriku apa adanya. Aku muak. Aku berpikir, jika aku berbuat segala sesuatu yang berbalikkan daripada kakak, aku mungkin akan diperhatikan lebih. Aku tidak keberatan diperlakukan sebagai anak yang bersifat jelek, asalkan mereka memperlakukanku tidak sebagai pengikut kakak. Dan-"

"Cukup, aku mengerti," kata Rinto memeluk Lenka.

"Apa yang kamu mengerti? Kamu tidak mengerti apa-apa!"

"Ya, aku tahu. Kamu kesepian, bukan? Aku tahu kamu menyayangi kakakmu. Namun kamu tidak mau diperlakukan sama dengan kakakmu, karena kamu adalah adiknya," ucap Rinto penuh kelembutan.

_"Wah, Lenka hebat, ya!"_

_"Iya! Pintar!"_

_"Tentu saja karena dia adik si Rin Kaganami!"_

_"Iya, si idola sekolah yang serba bisa!"_

_"Pantas bisa. Memang sudah dari situnya pintar!"_

_Kumohon, hentikan siksaan ini. Aku tidak mau dipandang sebagai adik Rin Kaganami. Aku membenci embel-embel ini. Ini seperti sudah tertato permanen. Lihatlah aku sebagai diriku sendiri, bukan sebagai adiknya kakak._

Lenka membalas pelukan Rinto, dan menangis pelan. "Hiks… aku… tidak suka menjadi… adik Kaganami R-Rin…"

"Aku tahu," kata Rinto tersenyum. "Karena kamu sangat menyayanginya, kan?"

"Hiks… hiks… kumohon, jangan pandang aku seperti itu. Aku juga benci menjadi adiknya. Tolong jangan perlakukan aku seperti itu karena aku adiknya.."

"Lenka?" Rinto menoleh ke belakang. Tampak Lenka agak mengigau. Sepertinya dia agak sakit. "Dasar."

* * *

><p>Lenka terbangun. Samar-samar tercium bau obat-obatan.<p>

"Aku di mana?"

"Di UKS," kata dokter UKS. "Kamu pingsan di atap karena kepanasan. Jaga kesehatanmu juga ya."

"Baik," kata Lenka.

"Dan orang yang membawamu sangat baik, lho. Dia sampai khawatir sekali."

"Siapa?"

"Rinto Kagami. Dia sampai bersikeras untuk menungguimu. Tapi pelajan sudah mulai," kata dokter.

"Be-benarkah?" dokter mengangguk. "Aku harus berterima kasih."

* * *

><p>SKIP TIME<p>

Pelajaran sudah berakhir, sehingga sekolah agak sepi. Gadis enam belas tahun itu berjalan menuju kelas 3, mencari Rinto. Kelas sudah sepi, dia berdoa semoga pemuda itu belum pulang. Dia melihat Rinto aedang mengobrol dengan teman sekelasnya, sehingga Lenka berjongkok, menunggunya.

"Gimana Rinto~? Berhasil mencoba sesuatu yang langka?"

Apa maksudnya?

"IYA! Katanya kamu mau coba yang baru? Bukannya kamu sudah bosan sama cewek yang akan takluk sama kamu? Berhasil gak, sama si cewek berandalan itu?"

"…" Lenka terdiam, mendengarkan.

"Kamu kan sudah gonta-ganti cewek, sekali-kali kasih ke kita dong!"

"Iya! Siapa aja boleh deh!"

"Gimana yang terakhir kamu dekati ini? Kalau enggak berhasil, buat aku aja yah! Kebetulan, adiknya si Rin Kaganami."

"Tapi denger-denger adeknya itu ganas lho."

"Masa sih? Bukannya pas SMP dia cewek penurut dan manis?"

Suara Rinto tidak terdengar.

"Lumayan, adeknya, si Lenka Kaganami, kan cantik, terus berprestasi! Lumayan~"

"Kamu enggak butuh, kan, Rinto? Cewekmu kan banyak."

"…. Yah…."

Lenka menjatuhkan bungkusan yang ia pegang. Ternyata benar Rinto hanya mempermainkannya. Rinto… mengecewakan. Lenka langsung berdiri, dan naik ke atap.

* * *

><p>Lenka berjongkok, menatap ke luar gerbang sekolah. Gadis itu berada di atap, sambil menatap ke bawah.<p>

"Lenka? Sedang apa kamu di sini? Aku mencarimu, tahu! Ayo pulang bareng!"

"Tidak," kata Lenka. "Enyahlah."

"Hei."

"Pergi. Aku membencimu. Jauh dari kakakku."

Rinto menggaruk kepalanya, bingung. "Ada apa sih?"

"Enggak penting buatmu. Kamu brengsek. Dan sikap brengsek jauh kubenci daripada list daftar-daftar sifat yang kubenci," kata Lenka masih berjongkok.

"Kenapa, sih?"

"Sudah aku bilang, kamu brengsek! Jangan cari aku!" bentak Lenka. Lenka terus menggumam tanpa memedulikan Rinto. Tiba-tiba Rinto memeluknya dari belakang. "MAU APA LAGI!?"

"Habisnya Lenka kalau dipeluk pasti jadi tersenyum. Ayo, aku mau melihat senyumanmu," kata Rinto nyengir.

"SUDAH BERAPA CEWEK YANG KAMU PELUK, BRENGSEK!?" bentak Lenka kasar. "AKU MUAK MELIHAT WAJAHMU! MUSNAH DARI HIDUPKU, SEKARANG!"

"Apa maks-"

"AKU TAHU SEBELUM KAMU BERKENALAN DENGANKU, KAMU SUDAH BANYAK PACAR PEREMPUAN! AKU TAHU KAMU MENDEKATI AKU UNTUK MAIN-MAIN, BUKAN!? KAMU INGIN MENCOBA SESUATU YANG LANGKA SEPERTI AKU, BUKAN!? KUBILANG, AKU BUKAN BARANG! JADI TIDAK BISA DIPAKAI DAN DICAMPAKKAN SEMUDAH ITU! AKU SUDAH BERBAGI KENANGANKU DENGANMU, KARENA AKU PERCAYA KEPADAMU! DAN APA HASILMU!? MEMBOHONGI AKU!?" kata Lenka mendorong Rinto menjauh. "Sebelum perasaan ini meledak dan menginjak 'anu'-mu, silakan enyah dari wajahku dan anggap semua ini tidak pernah terjadi."

"Lenka, kamu dengar semua?" kata Rinto mengerutkan alisnya.

"Dan jangan pernah memanggil namaku. Menjijikan," kata Lenka pergi.

"Lenka, apakah kamu mendengar semuanya?"

"…" Lenka terdiam. "Secara keseluruhan, tidak. Tapi secara singkatnya dan intinya, ya."

"Apakah kamu mendengar perkataanku di pembicaraan waktu itu?"

"…" lagi-lagi Lenka terdiam. Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Artinya kamu tidak mendegar 'inti' dari percakapan itu."

"Tanpa mendengar itu aku sudah tahu."

Rinto tersenyum, dan menarik tangan Lenka, lalu memeluknya. "Kamu mau dengar intinya?"

"Tidak butuh. Jadi LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Dengar, aku… memang, aku sudah berpacaran dengan banyak gadis, tapi belum ada yang aku peluk seperti ini. Yang membuatku berdebar seperti ini, tidak ada. Aku hanya main-main. Only just… okay, we are couple, now. Dan selesai. Tidak ada lanjutan-lanjutannya. Selama 'pacaran' aku tidak pernah pergi pulang bersama, jalan-jalan, dan berbagi cerita. Hanya denganmu saja. Dan kamu bukan pacarku. Aku hanya menyukaimu," kata Rinto berbisik.

"…" Lenka terdiam. "Dasar tukang gombal."

"Masa? Aku hanya begini sama Lenka lho. Sama orang lain enggak. Belum pernah aku senyaman ini sama cewek. Mungkin aku suka sama Lenka?"

"Mungkin."

"Lenka suka enggak sama aku?"

"Biasa aja, tuh."

"Eh? Masa sih?"

"Hm."

"Padahal aku suka sama Lenka lho. Dan berharap Lenka mau jadi pacarku."

.

.

.

Lenka terdiam, berpikir untung ruginya. "Kalau kita pacaran, kita akan apa?"

"Yah, berbagi suka duka bersama, kencan, gandengan, peluk, belajar bareng, makan siang, ciuman, nanti tunangan, terus kawin, melakukan ini itu, ngurusin rumah tangga, punya anak," Rinto sibuk ngerocos dan Lenka sudah malu sendiri.

"Su-sudah cukup! Aku malu sendiri yang dengar!" kata Lenka membekap mulut Rinto.

"Jwadih? (jadi?)"

"Kalau kamu mengecewakan aku, kita berpisah."

"A-"

"Dan dilarang ngomongin soal kawin, punya anak, berumah tangga dll! Aku tidak suka!"

"A-"

"Dan aku enggak mau ciuman cepat-cepat. Setiap hari kamu harus mengantarku pulang. Harus berkata jujur kepadaku. Jika tidak, kepalamu akan aku belah."

"Apa itu berarti, kamu menerimaku?"

"Dan tidak boleh menyela perkataanku!" kata Lenka. Rinto sangat senang, dan memeluk Lenka dengan erat.

"Horeee!" kata Rinto gembira. "Terima kasih Lenka!"

"Kamu harus menaati itu semua."

"Berarti aku juga harus buat peraturan untuk Lenka."

* * *

><p>In Another Place<p>

.

.

.

.

.

"CEWEK SIALAN! DIA MEMBODOHI KITA!" teriak para berandalan setelah menunggu Lenka selama dua jam.

* * *

><p>In Another Place (Again)<p>

Ai sedang dengan senangnya memakan cupcake.

"Ai? Sedang apa kamu? Dan gimana misinya?"

"Tenang aja, Nee-chan!" kata Ai sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

* * *

><p>END RINTOXLENKA<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>SaeSite<em>**

Sae: makasih yang sudah ngikutin cerita ini! Maaf ya Kiiro, enggak keluar. Soalnya fict ini Sae bikin ngebut dan ternyata cerita ini wordnya paling banyak dibanding chapter lain. Ai-chan, Sae enggak bisa minta maaf karena kita sudah hidup satu rumah selama 12 tahun, dan Sae sangat tahu sifatmu itu kayak gimana. Minna-sama, jangan berhenti membaca fict ini! Karena Sae akan bikin sequelnya di chapter depan. Tapi mungkin hanya satu chapter. Sae juga agak bingung, soal cerita tentang para authornya atau para charanya.

Nori: Nao-neechan, kenapa nangis?

Nao: Sae-san tidak berhasil mengalahkan orang itu, dan kita enggak tahu akan ada penghuni tempat penuh kekejaman inin atau enggak… #nangis#

Shou: #diem-diem bersyukur#

Sae: ish, Sae aja biasa aja kok. Kok Nao yang sedih? Lemon! RnR!

Lemon: RnR?


	12. NEXT STORY

NEXT STORY

* * *

><p>Tampak seorang gadis sedang duduk di jendela laboratorium lantai empat sambil tersenyum. Lalu muncul gadis berambut pink panjang dengan pemuda berambut ungu panjang berjalan dengan mesranya.<p>

"Luka-chan, Gakupo, semoga bahagia," ucap gadis terduduk itu sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba tampak seorang gadis mungil dengan rambutnya yang panjang menghampiri gadis itu.

"Ano? Kurotori Rei-san?" ucap gadis bertubuh pendek itu.

"Ya?"

"Maafkan aku. Namaku Anne Crown. Anda mendapat surat undangan."

"Undangan? Dari siapa?"

Gadis berseragam rompi itu tersenyum, dan berlari pergi. Rei menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. "Aneh," gumamnya.

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis tengah duduk di ruang music, menunggu partnernya. Ia melongok ke luar jendela, dan melihat dua orang laki-laki dan perempuan, yang ia tahu laki-lakinya itu dulu suka curhat kepadanya. Perlahan ia tersenyum.<p>

"Rainna Kudo?"

"HUWAAA!" teriak gadis itu kaget. "Ada apa? Siapa?"

"Maaf, tapi anda mendapat surat undangan."

"Baiklah," ucap Rainna mengambil amplop tersebut. "Siapa kamu?"

"Aku Mitsuru Hiroki. Sampai jumpa," kata pemuda berompi itu berlari pergi.

"Eh, tunggu!" namun Mitsuru Hiroki tidak menoleh atau menanggapi panggilan Rainna.

* * *

><p>Di sebuah ruang guru, tampak seorang wanita membuka laptopnya sambil mengerjakan suatu soal.<p>

"Kiyoteru-sensei, kami ingin menyerahkan tugas," kata seorang murid perempuan memberi tugas kepada Kiyoteru. Wanita itu melihat murid perempuannya, yang berambut coklat itu. Ia hanya menatap datar, walaupun dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali memeluknya.

"Kisasa-sensei?" kata seorang gadis tersenyum lembut kepada Kisasa Kaguya.

"Ya?"

"Kisasa Kaguya? Anda mendapat kiriman undangan," ucap gadis berrompi itu menyerahkan amplop.

"Terima kasih," gumam Kisasa-sensei. "Dari siapa? Dan kamu?"

"Namaku Mitsuki Aoi, sensei," ucap Mitsu sebelum menutup pintu ruang guru.

* * *

><p>"Bukan begitu! Kiri!" kata seorang pria sambil melipat tangannya di dada.<p>

"Hai!" ucap seorang gadis setengah terengah-engah sambil menghunuskan pedang bambunya. Tampak seorang pemuda berambut pink bunga sakura sedang menunggu salah satu murid perempuan satu-satunya di tempat aliran kendo itu.

"Yo! Hikari Kengo-sensei!" kata seorang pemuda dengan santainya menyilangkan tangan di antara kepalanya.

"Ya?"

"Saya mengantarkan titipan," kata pemuda itu. "Aku Yuu Kamigano. Sampai jumpa."

"Eh, ah, tunggu!" kata Kengo. Tapi Yuu sudah melesat pergi.

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis bertampang dewasa dengan kacamata dan topi hitam sedang menyeruput milkshakenya. Ia melihat adiknya dengan pacarnya sedang bekerja di café milik mereka.<p>

"Shiroi no Hikari-neesan?"

"…"

"Hikari-san?"

"…"

"Hik- aaah! Kak Chieee! Anda salah tulis nama! Dia sudah ganti akte, tahu!?" kata seorang anak marah-marah. "Maaf, ya. Fujiwara Kumiko024?"

"Ya?"

"Nyaut dong! Ah, anda mendapat undangan," kata seseorang.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Dan sepertinya milkshake anda enak. Ada caramelnya enggak?"

"Hmm… kayaknya ada. Mau coba?"

"Mau!" Gadis itu dengan senang menyeruput milkshake milik Kumiko. "Ah, namaku Nori!"

"Salam kenal."

"Sudah ya!" kata Nori berlari pergi.

"Tung- ah! Milkshakeku dihabisin!"

* * *

><p>"Himeko-sensei, aku masuk ya," kata seorang gadis mengetuk pintu.<p>

"Masuk saja, Gumi-chan," kata seorang guru di sana. Gadis berambut hijau lumut itu masuk. Tampak Himeko Hikari-sensei bersama Gumiya-sensei sedang berbincang.

"Ah, Gu-gumi," kata Gumiya panik.

Himeko tersenyum. "Ah, Himeko-sensei, ada titipan surat dari bocah di pintu," kata Gumi sambil menunjuk seseorang anak di depan pintu yang lagi nyengir.

"Siapa?"

"Namaku Hikaru Saotome!" kata Hikaru. Himeko mengambil surat yang sedang ia pegang.

"… surat ancaman ya?"

"Sudah ya! Baca aja!" kata Hikaru berlari pergi.

"Bocah aneh…"

* * *

><p>Tampak seorang gadis sibuk berkutat dengan laptop dan alat penyadap. "Ah, ada informasi tentang Miki dan Piko. Apa!?" kata gadis itu frustasi sendiri.<p>

"Reynyah-san? Ada surat undangan nih," kata seorang anak sambil memberikan surat. "Ah, aku Rinka."

"Makasih."

* * *

><p>Ada seorang gadis yang punya hobi nguntit. Aduh, jahat banget ya. dia sedang ngobrol dengan kakak kelasnya, Kurotori Rei.<p>

"ScorpioNoKuga-san? Titipan surat!" kata seorang gadis berambut pendek.

"Ah, makasih!"

"Sama-sama. Aku Nao Tsumugi."

Naopun berlari, meninggalkan mereka.

"Tadi aku juga disamperin bocah misterius, lho," kata Rei. "Hati-hati, yak."

* * *

><p>Seorang wanita sedang duduk sambil memeriksa laporan. Matanya tertuju pada nama Iroha Nekomura. "Kagane Mikasa-san05?"<p>

"Ya?"

"Anda dapet surat," kata anak itu.

"Terima kasih. Kamu siapa?"

"Aku Shou."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis mungil sedang ngobrol dengan teman dekatnya.<p>

"Ai Mitsuka?"

"Ya? KYAAA!" jeritnya melihat seseorang menghampirinya dengan pakaian berselubung hitam dan membawa pisau.

"Jangan takut."

"Kamu siapa!?" kata Lenka melindungi Ai.

"Aku hanya pengantar surat," ucap orang itu sambil memberikan surat. Ai membacanya.

"Terima kasih."

* * *

><p>"Lho? Surat ini…" suara kompak sepuluh orang.<p>

* * *

><p>"YAP! Selamat datang di <strong><em>SaeSite<em>** GARDEN!" tampak seorang gadis dengan senangnya melambai-lambai seperti artis.

"SAE-SAN/NEE-CHAN/SAE/SAE-SENSEI!" teriak sepuluh orang serempak.

"Apaan sih!?" kata Sae nyolot.

"OCMU ITU BIKIN SEREM TAU, NEE-CHAN!" teriak Ai hampir menangis.

"Apa lagi yang kamu rencanakan?" kata Himeko.

"Wow, tenang dong! Aku hanya ingin melihat kemajuan pasanga-pasangan yang kalian jodohkan, tahu!" kata Sae cemberut. "Jadi, selamat datang! Rei-san, Rey-san, Rainna-san, Kengo-kun, Ai-chan, Bakari, Mikasa-san, Kisasa-san, Hika… eh salah. Maksudku Kumiko-san, Kuga-san! Terima kasih mau datang!" kata Sae senyum. "Silakan duduk! Chef kita, Chef Mitsu-chan dan Chef Ann-chan akan membuatkan kita perjamuan! Woi! Miya! Iket Nori!"

"Baik," kata Miya dengna suara datarnya. Sedangkan Nori meronta-ronta.

"AKU JUGA MAU MAKAAAAN!"

"Mari acuhkan jeritan kesakitan itu. Pertama, siapa yang mau mulai duluan. Sae tunjuk aja deh ya. gimana kalau Rey-san? Semua pada penasaran sama akhir cerita si MikiPiko itu," kata Sae mendelik ke arah Reynyah.

"Hmm… gimana ya?"

"Jangan berbelit-belit! Sae udah punya kamera CCTV seukuran bros yang diciptakan oleh professor Lemon! Mari kita lihat rekamannya," kata

Sae membuka laptop warna cherrynya.

* * *

><p><em>"Miki-chan, jangan panik," kata Piko sambil memeluk Miki.<em>

_"Ta-tapi kita sudah mau sampai bawah, Utatane!" kata Miki makin ketakutan._

_"Tenang saja," kata Piko menjilat bibirnya. Sampai di bawah. Orang-orang yang memakai pakaian hitam-hitam itu mengacungkan senjata._

_"Maafkan aku, Utatane," kata Miki memeluk Piko._

_Piko tersenyum, dan muncul preman-preman mengelilingi mereka, melindunginya._

_"Siapa mereka?" kata Miki._

_"Mereka teman-temanku. Ada yang anak buahnya si Luki Megurine, teman-temannya Lenka Kaganami, teman-temannya si Meiko Sakine, anak buahnya Kengo-sensei," jelas Piko._

_"Mereka akan apa?"_

_"Mereka akan melindungi kita."_

_PLEASE ADD BLOOD SCENE_

_Dan Piko menang mudah. "Terima kasih ya," kata Piko._

_"Tenang saja, kami suka berkelahi kok."_

_"Nah, Miki. Kamu sekarang jatuh cinta padaku?"_

_"Harus kupikir ulang."_

_"Apa!?"_

_"Bohong kok," kata Miki mencium pipi Piko. Wajah Piko memerah._

* * *

><p>"Selesai," kata Sae terus-terusan menutup mata Ai.<p>

"Onee-chan, kenapa mataku ditutup?"

"Banyak adegan darahnya, nak. Dan adegan mesra. Kamu mau nonton?" seringai Sae.

"No, thank you," kata Ai tegas.

"Sekarang giliran…"

"Boleh aku?" kata Kurotori Rei.

"Tentu saja!" kata Sae sambil mengklik folder Rei.

* * *

><p><em>"Luka-chaaan~" panggil Gakupo dengan manja.<em>

_"Hng?"_

_"Sini deh."_

_"Ada apa, Kamui-san?"_

_"Hei, berhenti memanggilku KAMUI! Aku sangat benci!"_

_"Ya sudah, benci saja!" kata Luka memalingkan wajahnya._

_"Eh, bohong deh," kata Gakupo merasa tidak enak. "Tapi panggil aku Gakupo, dong! Jangan Kamui Kamui terus! Kitakan sebentar lagi mau menikah!"_

_._

_._

_._

_MENIKAH…_

_"APA!?" teriak Luka. "DASAR PIKIRAN KOTOR! HENTAI! MESUM! CABUL!" teriaknya sambil melempar botol obat-obatan._

_"Ish, udah dong," kata Gakupo risih._

_Luka cemberut sambil memunguti obat-obatan yang ia lempar._

_"Luka-chan."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Punya obat perangsang?"_

_"Obat perang- MENJIJIKAN KAMU, GAKUPO!" teriak Luka mengamuk._

_"Sudah," kata Gakupo menarik tangan Luka. "Terima kasih ya, memanggilku Gakupo. Ini hadiahnya." Gakupo mencium Luka di bibir._

_"Ga-gakupooo…"_

* * *

><p>"Gimana? Beres kan?" kata Rei bangga.<p>

"Beres banget. Tapi Sae lagi mimisan sambil nutupin mata adeknya," kata Bakako.

"Hu-huwaaa! Sae-san!"

"Ngos. Sae enggak apa-apa kok. Sekarang siapa?" kata Sae.

"Oke, hompimpa!"

"Yes, Kuga kalah!" kata Mikasa gembira.

"Ya sudah deh. Ini liputan kilas! Awas ya pada enggak suka! Kalau enggak Kuga ngamuk gila!"

* * *

><p><em>"Kai-kuuuun," panggil Miku manja.<em>

_"Apa, Miichan?"_

_"Kai-kun, kita makan yuk! Miku laper!"_

_"Oke," kata Kaito._

_Tiba-tiba suara hp Miku bunyi. Ada email masuk._

_From: ScorpioNoKuga_

_To: MikuPrincessNegi_

_Miku-chan! Lagi di mana? Jangan kebanyakan makan ya! nanti gendut!_

_Mikupun membalasnya._

_From: MikuPrincessNegi_

_To: ScorpioNoKuga_

_Ihh! Enggak bakal! Kuga sendiri ati-ati gendut!_

_Miku memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas._

_"Miichan! Ayo! Aku sudah dapat tempat," kata Kaito sambil melambai ke arah Miku._

_Mikupun duduk di tempat duduk tepat di hadapan Kaito. Tiba-tiba pelayan menaruh makanan di depan Miku. Yaitu sundey ukuran jumbo yang tingginya 20 cm, dengan roti pentung (roti prancis) tig buah, kue tart dua buah, dan makan makanan lainnya. Seketika muka Miku pucat._

_"Ada apa, Miichan?"_

_"Tidak apa-apa," gumam Miku. "Ano, aku enggak enak badan. Aku enggak usah makan, ya?"_

_"Eh!? Miichan sakit!?" kata Kaito panik. "Kita ke dokter ya? Ya? Ya?"_

_"Eh, enggak usah," kata Miku._

_"Jadi kenapa dong?"_

_"Eng, aku… nanti gendut!"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Gendut?"_

_"I-i-i-iya! Kai-kun jangan ketawaiin, ya!" kata Miku malu._

_"Miichan enggak usah tahan kali kalau enggak mau makan. Aku enggak maksa kok," kata Kaito mengusap rambut Miku sambil tersenyum lembut._

_"Kai-kunnn…"_

* * *

><p>Kuga berwajah merah.<p>

"BRAVO, KUGA!" teriak semuanya.

"Bagus kan? Ya kan? Kan? Kan? Kan?" kata Kuga.

"Seribu jempol buat Kuga!"

"Enggak ah, nanti bau kaki."

"Sekarang siapa? Oke, cap cip cup, ya! oke, do mi ka do mi ka do es ka es ka do es ka do bea beo… yey! Yang kena Kisasa Kaguya!" kata Sae gembira.

"Nonton aja," gumam Kisasa.

"Oke, Sae pasang filmnya. KYAAA! FILM APAAN NIH!? AI, TUTUP MATAMU! JANGAN MELIHAT, MENDENGAR, DAN MERASAKAN! WOI, KISASA MESUUUUM!" teriak Sae. Semuapun heboh, dan melihat apa yang dilihat oleh Sae, kecuali Ai yang matanya diiket kain sama OC.

"Apaan si- KYAAAAAAAAA!"

"KISASA MESUM! PERVERT!"

"HENTAI!"

"FILM APAAN SIH!?"

"CEPET GANTI! GANTIII!"

"ADUH LEMES… ENGGAK KUAT…"

"WOI, OCNYA SAE! AMBIL TISU! TISU!"

"AAAAH! DARAHNYA NGALIR! NGALIR!"

"GYAAA! CEPETAN GANTINYAAAA!"

Akhirnya film gaje itu diganti juga. Kesepuluh author (dengan Sae tapi tanpa Ai) ngos-ngosan, capek.

"Jujur nih, Kisasa, film apaan sih?" kata Mikasa terengah-engah. Reynyah mengelap hidungnya yang nosebleed.

"Kayaknya itu film yang disuruh sama Dell deh, buat rekamin adegan lemonnya si Meito. Aku juga belom nonton," kata Kisasa tepar. Kumiko menaruh kain basah ke matanya.

"Haduh, tekanan darahku…"

"Oke, akhirnya ada juga yang bener," kata Sae memasang film.

* * *

><p><em>"Aoki! Selamat ya!" kata Meiko menyalami Aoki. Tampak Aoki tersenyum. "Ah, kenalin. Ini temennya aku, Akaito."<em>

_"Ah, selamat," kata Akaito menyalami Aoki._

_"Terima kasih. Meiko, siapanya kamu?"_

_"Meiko-senpai adalah pacarku," kata Akaito._

_"Waw, selamat ya, Meiko, Akaito!" kata Aoki tersenyum._

_"Mana Nii-san?" kata Meiko._

_"Dia ada di sana. Samperin, gih," kata Aoki. Meiko menghampiri kakaknya. "Eh, Akaito, tunggu deh."_

_"Iya?" ucap Akaito._

_"Aku mau kamu melindungi Meiko, ya. dan jangan sekali-kali lakukan hal yang pernah dilakukan Meito kepadaku. Jika kamu mau hidup," kata Aoki tersenyum mengerikan._

_" Baik!" kata Akaito tangguh. "Semoga anakmu sehat, ya."_

_Aoki tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Jika sudah lahir, aku akan memberitahumu."_

_"Akan aku tunggu."_

* * *

><p>"Kisasa, singkat banget ya?" kata yang lain.<p>

"E-emangnya kenapa?" kata Kisasa.

"Ga ada yang menarik gituh?"

"Kan sudah nonton kalian, tuh, film joroknya Dell."

"Iya sih, tapiiii…"

"Ih, kalian berisik deh! Kalau mau nonton begituan, nanti aja! Ada anak kecil woi! Sadar!" kata Sae. "Sekarang giliran siapa?"

"Ayo, ngundi, ngundi!" kata Rinka bawa toples.

"Aku kena…."

"Bagus deh. Giliran Hik- eh, salah. Kumiko-san."

"Sip!"

* * *

><p><em>"Rinny!" seperti biasa Kiiro selalu datang dan memeluk Rin.<em>

_"Eh, maaf, Kiiro-san. Aku sibuk," kata Rin panik. "Err… kamu mainnya sama yang lain dulu ya?"_

_"Kiiro maunya sama Rinny!"_

_"Jangan manja," tiba-tiba ada aura hitam berada di belakang Kiiro, dan menjambak rambutnya. "Heh, bocah. Kami sibuk. Jangan ganggu! Mengerti!?"_

_"Haaaai," kata Kiiro cemberut._

_Lily menatapnya kesal. "Jangan ganggu pekerjaan kami. Gara-gara kamu gaji Rin dipotong, tahu?!"_

_"Benarkah!?" kata Kiiro menyesal._

_"Rinny, antar meja enam, delapan, sama dua!" kata Lily._

_"Baik," kata Rin dengan gesit mengambil pesanan._

_"Awas kamu ganggu Rin," ancam Lily sambil mengetuk kepala Kiiro dengan spatula._

_"Maaf menunggu," kata Rin menaruh pesanan._

_"Rin!"_

_"Aaaw!"_

_"Hati-hati, dasar ceroboh," kata Len menahan Rin dengan menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya._

_"Iya. Maaf," kata Rin menjulurkan lidahnya._

_"Kyaa! RinxLe-"_

_DUAAAG! Sebelum Kiiro melanjutkan kata-katanya, sebelum Kiiro fansgirling, Lily memukul kepala gadis yang tergila-gila itu dengan sendok sup yang terbuat dari besi dan baja._

_"Kontrol dirimu, bocah," kata Lily dengan evil smirknya._

_"Ma-maaf."_

* * *

><p>"Waw, Lily jago," kata Sae, Mikasa, Kisasa dan Himeko kompak.<p>

"Kenapa?" tanya Rainna.

"Karena dia anak paling bermasalah yang punya hobi fansgirling itu sangat mengerikan. Dia harus ke psikologis," kata Himeko geleng-geleng.

"Bener. Dia enggak bisa focus kepada hal lain selain fansgirling. Dasar anak-anak," kata Kisasa menghela napas.

"Tidak ada yang bisa buat dia diam, selain Lily ini," kata Mikasa. "Tapi Lily galak juga ya."

"Setuju. Eh, sekarang siapa nih? Rainna aja yah?"

"Oke!"

* * *

><p><em>Ring sedang berjalan di belakang Lui. Sepertinya mereka lagi jalan bareng pulang sekolah.<em>

_"Hei, Ring-chan."_

_"Iya?"_

_"Mana kakakmu yang sangat sister complex itu?" kata Lui menyilangkan tangan di antara kepalanya._

_"Nii-chan lagi ada urusan sama Rainna Kudo. Entah, mungkin pacaran?"_

_"Iya kali ya."_

* * *

><p>Rainna menghentikan rekamannya.<p>

"Apaan sih Rainna?" kata semua protes.

"I-i-i-i-itu bohong kami pacaran! Kami enggak pacaran!" kata Rainna berwajah merah.

"Masa?" goda Kurotori Rei.

"I-iya!"

"Sudah, ayo lanjutin filmnya!"

* * *

><p><em>"Ring-chan."<em>

_"Ya?"_

_"Gimana kabar anjingmu?"_

_"Ai-chi? Dia dalam keadaan semangat, lho. Lui-kun mau ketemu? Kangen ya?" kata Ring tersenyum fluffy._

_"Enggak."_

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Karena aku hanya kangen sama Ring-chan."_

_"…" muka Ring memerah._

* * *

><p>"Udah, gitu doang!?" protes Sae.<p>

"Kenapa protes?"

"Enggak ada kemajuannya! Tapi tenang aja, mereka akan naik pelan-pelan," kata Sae ngomong sendiri. "Mereka romantis kok. Sekarang siapa nih?"

Kengo, Mikasa, Himeko dan Ai suit. Ai dan Kengo kalah. Mereka suit lagi. Ai kalah.

"Uhuhuhu… kenapa aku sangat lemah soal suit?"

"Ayo, puter aja," kata Reynyah menepuk kepala Ai.

* * *

><p><em>Di taman bermain.<em>

_"Lenka mau naik apa?" kata Rinto nyengir._

_"Apa aja," kata Lenka datar. "Dan kenapa kamu mengajakku ke tempat ini?"_

_"Enggak apa-apa kok. Hanya ingin main sama Lenka," kata Rinto tersenyum._

_"Tidak ada niat aneh, kan? Bukan taruhan, kan?"_

_"Bukan!"_

_"Bukan mempermainkanku, kan?"_

_"Bukan!"_

_"Bukan ingin menciumku dan melakukan hal-hal mesum lainnya, kan?"_

_"… bisa dipertimbangkan…"_

_"Dasar pervert."_

_"Jahat!" kata Rinto cemberut._

_"Dasar manja, mesum, tukang mewek, egois, sok cakep," Lenka tidak berhenti mengatakan hal-hal buruk Rinto, sehingga Rinto merasa tertusuk ribuan bazookanya si Gakuko._

_"Ta-tajem, Lenka," kata Rinto nangis._

_"Tapi untuk tidak munafik," gumam Lenka. Rinto menangkap perkataan Lenka dan langsung memeluknya._

_"Terima kasih, Lenka!"_

_"Ap-apaan sih!?"_

* * *

><p>"Bravo, Ai-chan!" kata Sae menepuk tangan. "Tapi Sae ada PR. Kasih berita tentang Rin dan Lenka, ya? karena sekarang Kengo-kun dulu."<p>

"Ya."

"Sudah siap, Kengo-kun?"

"Tentu saja!"

* * *

><p><em>"SENPAI-SAMA!"<em>

_"Bisa berhenti berteriak, Luki?" kata Gakuko risih._

_"Tehee~" ucap Luki jahil._

_"Apa?"_

_"Kita pergi bersama, yuk?"_

_"… ogah."_

_"Ke-kenapa!?" kata Luki mewek._

_"Aku ada club," kata Gakuko._

_"Yaaaah…" kata Luki cemberut._

_"Tapi kalau lusa, akan aku pikirkan."_

_"Benarkah?"_

_"Lusa aku tunggu di depan bioskop."_

_"BAIK~~~~!"_

* * *

><p>"Waaah, Luki bahagia ya," kata Himeko tersenyum. Kuga tersenyum juga.<p>

"Oke, giliran Bakari!"

"WHAT!?"

* * *

><p><em>Tampak seorang gadis berambut hijau lumut sedang mengetuk pintu.<em>

_"Masuk."_

_"Sensei! laporannya sudah kubuat!" kata Gumi menyerahkan laporannya. Tampak Gumiya menerima laporan dengan memalingkan wajah._

_"Te-terima kasih," kata Gumiya dengan suara kecil, seperti nyaris berbisik._

_"Sama-sama!" kata Gumi tersenyum, yang membuat blushing Gumiya makin parah. "Hng? Ada apa, sensei? Anda sakit?"_

_"Ti-tidak," kata Gumiya memalingkan wajahnya._

_"Kalau begitu, kenapa dari tadi terus-terus menghindar?"_

_"T-tidak kok!" kata Gumiya menentang._

_"Benarkah? Kenapa dari tadi terusan tidak mau menatapku?" kata Gumi kesal, sambil berusaha mengapit lengannya di kedua pipi Gumiya. Sehingga membuat Gumiya lengah, dan Gumi mendapat kesempatan. "Nah," kata Gumi kesal. Dia sudah mengunci gerakan kepala Gumiya. "Silakan sensei beri alasan kenapa tidak mau menatapku."_

_Gumiya makin kewalahan, sehingga wajahnya makin memerah. Pemuda itu semakin capek dan lemah, sehingga jatuh tersungkur._

_"AH! Maafkan aku! Apa anda sakit!?" kata Gumi panik._

_"Ti-tidak," kata Gumiya sambil memegang hidungnya. "Tapi aku butuh tisu."_

* * *

><p>"Gu-gumiya-chan nosebleed!" kata Sae gembira.<p>

"Saking kawaiinya si Gumi, ya," kata Kumiko.

"Artinya sekarang giliran Kisasa-san."

* * *

><p><em>"APA!?" teriak Iroha.<em>

_"I-iya," kata Mikiya gemetaran._

_"KAMU TERNYATA BOHONG SOAL BELAJAR-BELAJAR ENGGAK JELAS ITU?!"_

_"Ma-maafkan aku, senpai."_

_"TIDAK BISA DIMAAFKAN!" kata Iroha kesal, membuang muka. Mikiya makin melas._

_"Kumohon, ampuni aku, senpai."_

_"KAMU PIKIR AKU ENGGAK CAPEK APA!? TERNYATA DITIPU SAMA KAMU?! KAMU MAU NIPU AKU BERAPA KALI LAGI!?" kata Iroha kesal._

_"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin berkata jujur sama senpai," kata Mikiya memohon._

_"AKU SUDAH MUAK SAMA KAMU! KAMU NIPU TERUS! KAPAN KAMU JUJUR SIH?!"_

_"Aku jujur kok, aku suka sama senpai."_

_"Kacang goreng."_

_"Beneran kok."_

_"Sepatu kulit mahal."_

_"Sumpah."_

_"Ih, ada koran di lantai," Iroha terus mengatakan kata-kata penolakan._

_"Percayalah kepadaku, senpai."_

_"Bagaimana caramu membuatku percaya kepadamu?"_

_"Aku akan melakukan semua perintah senpai."_

_"Loncat dari atap sekolah."_

_"Oke, tunggu ya."_

_"Eh, tunggu!" kata Iroha menahan Mikiya._

_"Katanya senpai mau aku loncat dari atap sekolah?"_

_"Aku percaya kok tanpa kamu loncat!"_

_"Bener?"_

_"Iya."_

* * *

><p>"Si-sialan…" tampak ketiga orang cewek bergumam kesal.<p>

"Mikiya brengsek! Dia menipu kita juga!" kata Rainna kesal.

"Iya! Harus dicincang!" kata Rei berapi-api.

"Ayo jadikan lauk pauk dalam bekal!" kata Kuga menahan emosi.

"Wowow, tahan, minna!" kata semua menenangkan ketiga cewek kumat itu.

"Eh, sudah selesai nih reuninya?" kata Kengo melihat jam.

"Iya. Tapi kalian makan dulu. Kedua chef kita sudah selesai memasak," kata Sae menyuguhkan makanan.

"Aku?" kata Nori nangis.

"Makannya setelah mereka pulang semua."

"Ah, terima kasih, professor Lemon. Makasih alat penyadapnya!" kata Sae gembira.

* * *

><p>NEXT DAY<p>

"Udah?" kata Sae melipat tangannya di dada.

"Ngos. Ngos. Sudah dong," kata Ai memberi chip berisi rekaman Lenka dengan Rin.

"Oke, kita putar," kata Sae.

* * *

><p><em>"Kakak."<em>

_"Ya, Lenka?"_

_"Aku mau kakak memperhatikan kesehatan kakak. Walaupun aku tahu ini semua demi pacar kakak yang egois itu, tapi aku mau kakak juga jaga diri," kata Lenka._

_"Ya," kata Rin tersenyum._

_"Dan aku tidak suka sama kakak, karena gara-gara kakak aku terus-terus dibandingkan dengan kakak. Aku membencinya. Aku ingin orang lain melihatku sebagai diriku sendiri," ucap Lenka menunduk. Rin mengelus kepala Lenka._

_"Maafkan kakak, ya," kata Rin lembut._

_"Ah, ini untuk kakak," kata Lenka memerah sambil memberi sekotak bekal. "I-ini buatanku sendiri. Rasanya tidak bisa menjamin. Tapi, kakak harus makan makanan yang bergizi, ja-jadi…"_

_"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih," kata Rin tersenyum._

_"Co-cobalah."_

_Rin membuka tutup bekal itu, dan memakan sejumput daging dengan sumpitnya. "Ba-bagaimana?"_

_"A-ano, tolong disaring dengan benar dan bersihkan dengan air jernih, ya."_

_"I-i-i-iya…." Kata Lenka pundung._

* * *

><p>"SEKALI LAGI, BRAVO, IMOUTO!" kata Sae gembira.<p>

"Baguslah Lenka sudah baikkan," kata Kisasa menghela napas.

"Ya. Dan dengan ini aku meresmikan bahwa cerita ini selesai secara keseluruhan!" kata Sae tersenyum bangga.

"Ya, tentu saj- APA!?" teriak semua. "KAMU BENAR-BENAR YAKIN AKAN HAL ITU, SAE!?"

"Yah, kurang lebih begitu," ucap Sae mengangkat bahu. "Terima kasih atas dukungan semua! Sampai jumpa di cerita berikutnya~!"

"Serius nih?" kata para author.

"Iya!"

"Yaaah…."

"Jangan melas dong, Sae jadi enggak tega nih. Oke oke oke, THE END!"

"Sampai jumpa pembaca!" kata semua, yakni semua pemain di fict ini.

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>SaeSite<em>**

Sae: Sae sangat berterima kasih kepada para author yang telah bersedia berpartisipasi! Terima kasih banyak! Mungkin cerita ini tidak sesuai dugaan, tapi Sae sudah lakukan yang terbaik lho!

Mitsuru: dengan ini fict ini resmi selesai! Horee!

Nao: Hore! Tapi Sae-san, silakan lanjutkan kedua fict anda yang belum selesai.

Sae: hadoh, capek niiih.

Yuu: RnR?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Special Thanks to:<span>**_**Rainna Kudo, ScorpioNoKuga, Hikari Kengo, Ai Mitsuka, Kagane Mikasa-san05, Kisasa Kaguya, Kurotori Rei, reynyah, **_**_Fujiwara Kumiko024, Himeko Hikari (yang telah main peran) _**_rinlenlover02 atau Kiiro, para reviewer, para OC, para reader sekalian dan KAMU!_


End file.
